Random Acts of Kindness
by JoanIncarnate
Summary: After being banished to the Human World as a cat as punishment, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques finds himself saved by a certain orange-haired Shinigami. From then on, the story of Bleach takes on a double meaning. "Do you know how to change the world? One act of random kindness at a time."
1. The Beginning

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:<strong>

_'You have to be fucking shitting me," _thought Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. _'You are fucking SHITTING me.' _Bright turquoise eyes, narrowed in anger, ran over his surroundings.

The Espada found himself in a small alley, the shady kinds where shit always went down. '_What the fuck am I even doing here? This is the human world... why am I here and not in Hueco Mundo?' _The Sexta Espada searched his dazed and hazy mind for any recollection of what had happened to him. Suddenly, the mental fog lifted as realization hit him.

_'SHIT!' _thought the Espada, eyes wide from disbelief as he recalled the events of the previous day._'SHIT! fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!'_

* * *

><p><em>Aizen disapprovingly at the Espada standing below him. "Welcome back... Grimmjow." The blue-haired glared right back at him, unfazed. <em>

_"Why so quiet? Don't you have something to say to Lord Aizen? Grimmjow?" _

_Grimmjow rolled his eyes disgustedly at the pathetic kiss-up. "Not really." He wasn't going to say he was sorry for what he did. So he went to the Human World and attacked the Shinigamis in Karakura. Big fucking deal. So what if he was the only survivor? They his Fracciones. He could do whatever the hell he wanted with them. At least he won, right? He could've finished off the pathetic excuse of a shinigami too, had the dog not stopped him._

_Tousen scoffed. "What impudence."_

_"It's alright, Kaname," Aizen said to his faithful dog. "The truth of the matter is, I'm not all that upset."_

_"But Lord Aizen! He-"_

_"-I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to appease me. That's how I view this incident. Am I _right_? Grimmjow?"_

_Turquoise eyes narrowed at the words. 'Bullshit. The fucker _is _mad. Why the fuck can't he just say it instead of pretending to be all calm? Asshole...' Feeling the flare of reiatsu, Grimmjow swallowed his anger. _

_"Yes...my lord." Grimmjow's fists clenched. He hated this man but more so, he hated himself for fearing this man. Suddenly, Tousen grabbed him. _

_"What the hell's your problem?" It was no secret that the dark skinned Shinigami disliked the Sexta. The dislike was mutual, to say the least. Grimmjow tuned out the ramblings of the two ex-captains, only listening every once in a while to make a snide retort. 'Assholes...' He hated all of them. He hated Aizen for being stronger than him. He hated Tousen and his haughty ideals and views of justice. Bullshit. He was going to kill each and every one of them. One day..._

_Grimmjow saw a flash from the corner of his eye. Before he had the time to react, his left arm was gone. _

_"AGHHH! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMMITT!" The amputated arm burned into ashes before him._

_Aizen sneered. "Of course, such mistakes can't go without punishment. Can they, Grimmjow?" Brown eyes glittered sadistically. "Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta of the Espada. You are hereby stripped of your position, your powers, and your reiatsu. You are exiled to the Human World until further notice." _

_"WHAT?" the blue-haired was dismayed._

_Aizen cleared his throat. "Syazel Apollo Grantz." A smirking mad scientist walked in, pink hair bobbing and glasses glinting._

_"Yes, Lord Aizen?"_

_The brown haired shinigami gestured at the blue-haired Espada who was still screaming. "You know what to do."_

_The pink-haired smirked. "Of course, Lord Aizen." Brandishing a syringe, the Octava sonido-ed over to Grimmjow. _

_Giggling maniacally, Syazel injected him with whatever it was inside the syringe. As Grimmjow slowly sunk to the ground, limbs growing heavier, surroundings fading away, he heard a manic cackle. "Have fun... little kitty."_

Grimmjow growled under his breath. How _dare _they? He was a _king._ Then he realized something. _'Wait... "little.. kitty"...?'_

Blue eyes roamed over his body. A hiss escaped his throat when he saw the black fur and tail on his body.

'_Aizen Sousuke. Syazel Apollo Grantz. Kaname Tousen. I will kill you. ALL. OF. YOU.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Sooooo how was it? My very first time writing a fanfic and my very first time showing anyone my work (other than for school). I'm more of an artist than a writer so please excuse my crappy writing. I have a general idea for how I want this story to go but I'm still open to ideas. Because I'm kinda just making it up as I go, this will probably be full of mistakes and randomness. Please tell me if I have any mistakes in the story line or typos or whatnot. This is probably going to be over 20 chapters long, the length of each chapter varying. I have a 4-day weekend to do this so I hope to be finished or at least half-way done with "Random Acts of Kindness" before then. Updates will be somewhat irregular if I don't finish before the weekend ends.

The story takes place after episode 122 (I don't know about the manga chapter, like around chapter 200) when Grimmjow and Ichigo first fight and then Grimmjow gets taken away back to Las Noches.


	2. The Rescue

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

Grimmjow cursed the world as he curled up on the dirty floor of the garbage-scented alley. He was a KING. The Sexta Espada. How dare they treat him like this? '_Damn it... just wait til I get back. I'm gonna fucking castrate, skin, and murder each and every one of the little fuckers!'_

He sneezed and wrapped his long tail around himself. The kitten had been lying there for days now, not leaving his spot. He was cold, hungry, powerless, injured, and worst of all, HE. WAS. A. FUCKING. _CAT._

Drops of water fell from the sky. Grimmjow looked up at the sky. _'What was this? This never happened in Hueco Mundo,' _he thought as rain drops pelted his fur._ 'Tch. Fucking Human World and its fucking stupid human things. What a pain in the ass.'_

The blue-black kitten looked at his paws. Counting, 1, 2, 3. Grimmjow smirked. Even as a cat, he only had three limbs now. Where his left arm (or was it paw now?) was supposed to be, was a bleeding stump. He knew it wasn't the only place he was bleeding from. The slash on his chest made by that failed Shinigami was still bleeding, albeit not as much as it was as first.

Grimmjow felt his eyelids growing heavy. He was fucking tired. He was slipping into the realm of sleep as a blurry figure came into his vision. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was '_oranges...'_

* * *

><p>The orange haired Shinigami sighed to himself as he walked home from school. It had been three days since the Arrancar attack in Karakura. Three days since he lost to the blue-haired Espada. Rukia, Toshiro, Renji... everyone who fought in the battle was still recovering and were all staying at Orihime's place so that she could more conveniently take care of them. Orihime spent most of her energy fixing up Ichigo first so that was why it was taking so long for everyone else to get better while he was well enough to go to school.<p>

He wasn't in the mood for school but he went anyway. What with his random absences, tardies, and cuts, he couldn't afford to not go to school if he wanted to graduate. He just acted like he normally did, scowling and frowning but he knew that Tatsuki knew he was acting. She didn't ask him though since she knew he wouldn't be able to tell her, and he was grateful that she didn't pry.

Ichigo walked in silence, hearing nothing but his own thoughts swirling in his mind and the drumming of rain against his umbrella. He wanted to be alone today, so he took the long, less common route home. He passed by a trash-filled alley when he smelled blood.

Chocolate brown eyes widened at the scent. He couldn't sense any reiatsu but that did little to calm him. Ichigo backtracked into the alley. He sighed in relief when it was confirmed that no Hollows were there. He laid his eyes on the source of blood. A small and thin kitten with blue-ish black fur was lying on its side in a puddle of red, tail curled around its shivering body.

Ichigo walked over to the kitten and examined its injuries. A cut on the chest and a bleeding stump where a front paw used to be. The orange-head could only barely feel the rise and fall of the kitten's chest. 'Shit. It must've gotten attacked by some bigger cat or something. It's gonna die soon if I don't save it...' After a moment of thought, he took of his jacket and wrapped it around the bleeding animal. Ichigo carried it in his arms and continued his walk home at a slightly accelerated pace.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't have the hands to open the door of his house with one cradling the injured kitten and one holding the umbrella so he just kicked the door, knowing that either Yuzu or Karin would open it for him.<p>

"Who is it- oh! Ichi-nii! Welcome home! Did you forget your keys?" inquired the younger of the two sisters. Yuzu's eyes widened as she saw a pinkish stain on her brother's white uniform shirt. "Ichi-nii! Have you been fighting again? You have to stop fighting! It worries us! All of us! Dad might not show it but-"

"YUZU!" Ichigo interrupted his sister who stopped talking. He sighed exasperatedly, "No, I wasn't fighting. It's not even my blood. It's this little guy's." Yuzu took the umbrella from her brother's hands and peeled away a small part of the jacket, covering the bundle.

She gasped softly at the little bleeding kitten. Ichigo then walked quickly through the house and into the clinic as Yuzu followed. He stopped at one of the empty rooms and put the bundle down on the bed before opening up the medical cabinet. "Yuzu, you go and get some hot water and towels."

Yuzu obeyed and quickly left the room only to return with the water and towels and their sister, Karin. Karin and Yuzu unwrapped the jacket from the kitten and watched their older brother with wide eyes as he quickly worked at the kitten. Ichigo gently washed it off in the water and cleaned its wounds. The kitten flinched at the water and the sting of the anitseptic but was too weak and tired to do much else but comply. The orange-head injected some anesthesia in the kitten and began stitching up the cut on its chest. As for the amputated paw, there was nothing he could do but clean it up and wrap it in guaze.

When he finished, he saw that Yuzu had gotten some milk for the kitten and put it inside a baby bottle. Ichigo snipped off a little of the top and fed the kitten. Soon, the blue-ish black kitten was asleep and covered up in blankets.

Ichigo finally relaxed for the first time since he saw the kitten and sat down in a chair by the bed. Yuzu and Karin looked at the kitten with wide eyes. Karin finally spoke up. "Hey, Ichi-nii. Do you think it's gonna be okay?"

Chocolate-brown eyes softened and Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky orange hair. "I hope so..."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>

I know Ichigo is supposed to go to the Vizards after the fight and he will, don't worry. I just want to have the story progress a little before he goes. And okay, this is probably not the correct way to treat dying cats and he should probably take him to the vet so please don't try this if you see a dying cat in real life. Bring them to the vet.


	3. The Welcoming

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up feeling the best he had ever since he arrived in the Human World. He was warm and full and he didn't hurt as much anymore. Purring contentedly, the Espada rolled onto its other side to go back to sleep when, once again, Grimmjow realized that he had woken up in a place he didn't recognize with only a faint recollection of why he was there. As he looked around the room, he slowly began to remember again. The battle, the Shinigami, Tousen, Aizen, his arm, Syazel, cats, and oranges.<p>

_'Oranges_,' he mused to himself. He looked at the two human girls sleeping against the bed he was in. Both had reiatsu, but not enough for him to even consider them anything. The black haired girl had a bit more than the light-brown haired girl. Grimmjow saw from his peripheral vision exactly the color he had been thinking of before. He didn't even need to turn to know who it was. The annoyingly massive reiatsu and the obnoxiously colored hair told him who it was. Grimmjow smirked at the irony of the whole situation. He was here because he picked a fight with the Shinigami and now, the same Shinigami who he injured and who injured him back had saved him and healed up the injury he had given the Arrancar. _'If I wasn't a fucking _cat_, I might've laughed at this.'_

The Espada turned kitten walked to the side of the bed where the orange-head was leaning on. _'Dumb shit. Leaving his guard down. If that asshole hadn't taken away my reiatsu, I would kill this loser right now.' _Grimmjow glared at the sleeping boy. _'He thinks he's safe enough to fall asleep in my presence? OI. YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME HERE, SHINIGAMI?'_

Ichigo stirred in his sleep. _'What the heck is that noise?'_ He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw an angry cat meowing loudly at him. He smiled. "Hey there, little guy. Are you feeling better already- OW! WHAT THE-" he stopped himself before finishing his sentence, not wanting to curse in front of his sisters or wake them up. The strawberry blonde looked at the bleeding scratches on his hand and with the other hand, touched his now bleeding face.

He glared at the kitten. He could swear, the kitten was _smirking_ at him! He saved the damn creature and it comes back to claw him on the face? He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself._ 'Okay, you know what? It's tired, injured, and probably scared. Maybe its just a reflex. Or it wants to play. Or something.' _

Ichigo forced his face into a smile. "Let's try this again. Hey there, little- WHAT THE FU-" He now had matching scratches on both cheeks. He grabbed the kitten by the scruff and suspended it over the bed. However, before he could attack the thing, Yuzu and Karin woke up.

Yuzu gasped, looking dismayed at her beloved older brother. "Ichi-nii! What are you doing to the poor kitty?" She pulled the 'poor kitty' away from the clutches of Ichigo and petted it's head softly. "I can't believe you!" The brunette turned and left the room with an angry huff.

Karin looked at the disbelief and scratches all over her brother's face and laughed. "Looks like you picked up a feisty one," she smirked as she too turned and followed her younger twin out of the room.

Grumbling, the Shinigami followed his sister into the kitchen where he saw Yuzu feeding the demon cat. "Like that thing even needs food. It's got plenty of energy! Just you wait, Yuzu, the minute it's done eating, it'll turn around and scratch you too."

"Stop being such a baby," said Karin with her eyes rolling as she cleaned the scratches on her brother's face and put band-aids on them.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii. I don't believe you anyway. It was probably scared of you. You do usually have a scary expression on all the time after all. It's too cute to hurt anyone, aren't you? Aren't you?" said the younger twin as she cooed over the kitten.

The Espada's eye twitched at being called 'too cute to hurt anyone' and would've proved the stupid human girl wrong but the look on the Shinigami's face was enough to make him reconsider. _'Hehehe, how do ya like me now, Shinigami?'_

Not wanting to seem pettty to his sisters, Ichigo dropped the topic and settled for glaring at the feline every once in a while. As the Espada ate and drank the food Yuzu prepared for him, Karin said, "We should give him a name." Yuzu squealed in delight. "I think we should call him Fluffy! Or Cutie-pie!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow both choked at that. Grimmjow hissed. _'WHAT! FLUFFY? CUTIE-PIE! FUCK NO! BITCH, YOU BETTER NOT!'_ while Ichigo said, "We're KEEPING him!" As his brown eyes met his sisters' eyes, he realized he had no choice now but to keep the demon cat. The orange-head sighed. Had he known that the cat was going to be evil and that he was going to have to keep him, he would've walked the 5 miles in the rain to the vet and left the kitten there.

"Fine. We'll keep him. But we still need to give him a name. AND WE'RE NOT CALLING HIM FLUFFY." The Shinigami shuddered. He couldn't bear to inflict such a name even on the demon cat.

"Then what should we call him?"

Ichigo pondered this for a while. "Well... it acts more predatory than a normal cat, and it looks kinda like a panther with its fur..." Chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue ones. "We'll call him 'Hyo'."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

There, I explained the vet issue. And in case it's not that obvious, "Hyo" means "panther" in Japanese (according to Google Translate). To be honest, I am not a cat person. In fact, I hate cats. The domesticated kinds, not the wild, mountain kinds. Anyway, I imagine cats to act like this. Demons... Anyway, so it's all humour right now and not much angst or romance but don't worry, it's coming. I just want to have them bond first before the angst and romance kicks in.


	4. The Dress

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong>

_'I can't believe this.'_ Ichigo glared his new pet, the demon cat, who was surrounded by his family._'Why does everyone love him? Even Karin's acting like it's the cutest thing in the world! IT'S NOT. IT'S EVIL.' _

Once Isshin had come home from his friend's house, he saw the kitten and immediately flew over to him and fussed over him, even forgetting his attack-greeting for Ichigo. Not that the orange-head minded. The kitten didn't look particularly happy with all the attention either but Ichigo could tell that Hyo enjoyed making Ichigo angry. Deciding that he had done enough here, he went up to take a shower and to his room to do his homework. As he worked, he realized that it had been a while since his whole family felt so happy over something. Ichigo smiled. _'If Yuzu, Karin, and Goat-chin are this excited over the demon cat, then I guess it can't be that bad to keep him around.' _He finished up his work and was about to go to sleep when he heard something pound and scratch against his door. He had no doubt it was the dem- ahem, _Hyo._

Ichigo opened his door to make Hyo stop scratching his door but as soon as the doorknob turned, he was knocked over by something frilly and pink. Sprawled on the floor, the strawberry-blonde felt claws digging into his skin again. He picked up the kitten by the scruff to yell at it but the moment those deep, brown eyes landed on the blue-black cat, he couldn't stop laughing.

Hyo was dressed in a frilly, lacey pink and white dress overflowing with ribbons and flowers and bows. He even had a pink lace bonnet tied onto his head to go with it. 'No doubt Yuzu did this,' thought the Shinigami and his thoughts were confirmed when his family ran into his room.

"Hyo-himeeee! Why are you running away? You look so cute!" Yuzu pouted with her arms crossed. Ichigo snickered. _'Hyo-hime?'_

The Espada growled,_'You dumb human. What the fuck is with you! You're just as crazy as Pinky! And I thought we established that I ain't a girl!'_

Ichigo finally stopped laughing and was catching his breath. "Yuzu, you know he's not a girl right?"

Grimmjow looked at the orange-head. _'Huh. May not be as dumb as I thought he was.'_

"Oh, I know but it's just so cute! It doesn't really matter to me what its gender is," Yuzu explained.

"Well, you can continue this tomorrow. It's getting late and you guys should go to bed," the older brother ordered. "And no, I don't care that it's Friday, I don't want you guys up too late."

Yuzu sulked and complied. "Come on, Hyo-hime. Let's go to sleep! You can sleep in our room!"

The Espada's eyes widened and clutched Ichigo's arm stronger. _'HELL NO am I gonna sleep in the same room as you, you crazy!'_

Ichigo noticed the kitten's reluctance and said, "Yuzu, he'll sleep in my room. If he sleeps in your room, you'll never go to sleep because you'll be up all night playing with him and that would mean none of us would get any sleep."

Yuzu opened her mouth to protest but one look from Ichi-nii shut her up and she let herself be led out of his room by Karin.

Ichigo looked at the little kitten in his arms. He grinned maniacally, almost resembling Syazel Apollo Grantz for a moment. "So, demon cat. You come crawling to me for help, huh? Can't handle being a princess?"

Sapphire blue eyes narrowed. _'Petty asshole. Who's crawling! And I'm not a princess to begin with! I. AM. A. KING.'_

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, I'm not so petty to keep harping on about that. Come on, I'll take your dress off of you," the strawberry blonde said as he sat on his bed and untied the bonnet. Grimmjow shimmied out of the pink lace monstrosity. The Espada sat on its haunches and stared at the Shinigami before him. The orange-head Shinigami stared right back at him.

_'Huh. I've never seen a Japanese human with natural hair like that. That's pretty weird.'_

"You know, I've never seen a cat with blue eyes before. That's pretty rare."

Grimmjow stared at the Shinigami. Could he read his mind? The Espada huffed and walked over to the pillow. Ichigo watched the blue black kitten stride proudly and elegantly across the bed. "You don't really act like a cat. You act like a king and look like a panther. I think I did a pretty good job naming you," he said.

The Shinigami looked a little guiltily at the bandaged stump where the majestic kitten's front paw should have been. "Hmm... I'm going to Orihime's to visit the Shinigamis tomorrow. I guess I should take you with me. Maybe she can do something about that paw..." No response. Sighing, he slid under the covers and said, "G'night, Hyo."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched from the pillow he was curled on at the sleeping form beside him. The moonlight from the window shone on the boy, making his feautures light up. He did not understand him. Why would he help an animal? Especially an animal that wasn't his. There was no benefit to it. Was he always like this? Were <em>all<em> humans like this? 'Tch. This is why humans are stupid.' Sapphire eyes searched the face beside him. Would the orange-head Shinigami do this if he knew if he knew "Hyo" was really, the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

This chapter was really not supposed to turn out like this. I have no idea why the dress scene took over. It was just supposed to be a paragraph or two long, and the next chapter was supposed to be the rest of this chapter. *Sigh* I had way too much fun making Grimmy squirm. Hehehehe, pretty little hime...

By the way, in case it wasn't clear, "hime" means "lady" or "princess" in Japanese.


	5. The Nightmare

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

_"HOllOw IcHigo TaLking"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

'What the...' Grimmjow thought sleepily as he woke up to a flaring reiatsu, mumbling, and twitching. Not his own, of course. It was the boy next to him.

The feline Espada yawned and stretched out his back, acting for a moment much like the kitten he appeared to be. He then turned to the restless Shinigami next to him.

Ichigo Kurosaki's skin glistened with cold sweat. His eyes were closed but they twitched, just like the rest of his body. "Stop it, " the boy murmured frantically. Like all that wasn't enough, the orange-head's reiatsu was going insane. One second it was ridiculously small, infinitesimal. Even less than his youngest sister's. Even less then Grimmjow's, in his reiatsu-less body. When it flared, it was suffocating, it was a tsunami threatening to drown the Espada and bury him under all the pressure of the ocean. It even felt different. Sometimes the reiatsu felt like a Shinigami's and sometimes it felt like a Hollow's, there was no other way of describing that.

All Shinigamis and Hollows had their own distinct reiatsu, like fingerprints, but there was still an undeniable likeness in reiatsu that only Shinigamis had, just like there was one for Hollows. The reiatsu of Shinigamis all had the same softness to it, a sort of glow to it. Heck, even Aizen had that in him. Although it was not as pronounced as it was it was in the normal Shinigami's, it was definitely there, and would always be there unless he died or turned into a Hollow. As for Hollows, they had a tone of desperation in their reiatsu. An empty feeling, like they were missing something and desperately trying to find it again. Perhaps that was why they were "Hollows." They were lost souls looking to be found.

"Go away." Grimmjow cocked his head at that. _'You talking to me Shinigami?' _The Espada was slightly flattered. He was able to piss off the orange-head so much that he even dreamed about him.

"I'm not you." _'Okay, there goes that theory.'_

"Get out of my body." _'Is this guy crazy or something? What the hell is he talking about?_

"I don't need you. I'm not like you!" Grimmjow recalled their battle. The orange-head had the ability to turn into a Hollow. Was that what he meant? But he just had the powers of a Hollow. He wasn't actually one, right? He seemed pretty human, and pretty Shinigami-like to the Espada. The Sexta Espada looked at the boy beside him. The Shinigami has a Hollow inside of him? Why would he? Did he do it for power? What would make him need the power so much that he risked his soul for it?

Depthless blue eyes looked at the trembling figure. Grimmjow hated to admit it, but he was curious. Scared. Maybe even... worried? The Espada scoffed. Like he would be worried for anyone. He didn't worry for himself, and he didn't worry for anyone else. He didn't care about anyone else. It was just him in his world.

Suddenly the strawberry blonde sprang up, sitting on the bed, head tilted back, hands falling limply to his sides. He cackled maniacally, at a higher pitch than his usual one. _"AhAhAhahahha! YoU nEEd Me KInG. YoU KnOw yOU dO. YoU'D nEveR wIn WiTHouT mE! YOu'Re pAtHetic ON YouR OwN! YoU cOulDN't ProTect ANYONE FroM AnYthING. EvErYone goT hurt AgAIn. IF yoU'd juSt LeT Me TakE oVEr TheN, YoU coULd'vE SaVEd eVEryONe." _Black and golden eyes flashed with a dangerous and unnatural brightness.

Then the orange-head leaned forward, hands fisting in his vermillion hair. His voice was back to its normal octave, albeit shaking. "Y-You're wrong. I can protect them without letting you control me. I won't let myself turn into you. I'll never be you. I'LL NEVER BE A HOLLOW LIKE YOU. NEVER." His hands fell back to his sides again, clutching the blankets. The boy slowly calmed down and tried to regularize his shaky breathing. He breathed in deeply. Looking down, he remembered his little roommate. Wide frantic eyes met wide turquoise ones.

The kitten just stared at the unstable strawberry blonde. Grimmjow had no idea what to make of what had just happened. So he just sat and watched through the whole ordeal. When the boy finally calmed down enough and looked at him, he was just relieved to have the eyes he met with be a chocolate brown and not the odd black and yellow ones from before. _'Wait. What? Relief? Pft. As if. To be relieved, I'd have to had worried about him first. And worrying means I care. I _don't_ care. Bullshit.'_

Ichigo exhaled and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow again. "Sorry."

The kitten cocked its head.

"Sorry, Hyo. I guess you weren't expecting that. Sorry if I scared you. Don't worry, it doesn't happen all the time. Only once or twice a week. I'm just glad Yuzu, Karin, and Goat-chin don't hear me. The walls are too thick and they sleep too deeply to hear it. If they did hear it, I have no idea how I'm going to explain it to them. They don't know. They can't know about any of the stuff going on with Shinigamis and Hollows and Arrancars. Well... Karin might. She sees them too. And she's pretty smart. But she doesn't know enough to be in danger and that's all that matters to me."

The kitten just looked at the orange-head again. He didn't say anything. _'Not like I could even if I knew what to say. Not like he'd even understand me,'_ thinking of his current form.

Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt fur rest on his skin. He turned his head, seeing blue-ish black fur crawl up to him. The kitten curled up again on top of his stomach before his breath evened out. Ichigo looked at the resting creature. He smiled. _'I guess now I know why people own cats.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I told you it was coming! TOLD YOU SO! (I love saying that.) What'd you think? Too angsty? Not angsty enough? Too much fluff? Not enough? Maybe this won't be an angst story afterall... I'm not feeling very angsty. Though there will be more humour and fluff... maybe I should change the genre to Humour/Romance. We'll see.


	6. The Pep Talks

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6:<strong>

"K-K-K-Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!" Orihime Inoue stuttered. She was still bursting with preppy brightness although it was obvious that she was tired. She had bags under her eyes and her long orange hair looked somewhat straggly. The busty girl blushed at the sight of the strawberry blonde Shinigami and was suddenly very self-concious of her appearance.

Ichigo, as usual, noticed nothing. "O-hai-yo, Inoue. Just came over to see how you and everyone else is doing."

"I am doing A-okay! And everyone's recuperating at a pretty good pace and they're all almost completely back to normal," reported the blushing girl. Then she stopped for a moment and pondered. "But for some reason, they won't eat the food Matsumoto-san and I make!"

"Uh.. really? Gee, I wonder why," Ichigo lied. He stepped into the apartment and took his shoes off.

"Huh? Kurosaki-kun, what's that in your arms?"

"Oh, it's a cat. I picked it up yesterday. My family liked it so much that I guess it's our new pet now."

"ITS. SO. CUTTTTEEEE!" gushed the healer.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor as the Espada turned kitten smirked up at him._ 'Can't say I mind if its a hot chick giving me attention.'_

"I brought him along because I wanted you to take a look at its paw," said the strawberry blonde, setting the kitten on the low table and motioning at the bandaged stump.

Orihime gasped. "Oh! You poor thing!"

"Inoue, if you don't have the energy to heal him right now, you don't have to. I'll come back in a few days when you're well rested."

"No, no, no. Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. I may be a little tired right now but I can spare the energy to heal him, " Orihime reassured him. "Do you want any food? I have a lot left since nobody's eating."

"Uh, no. I think I'm good. Hyo might be hungry though, " said the Shinigami.

"No problem!" and the orange haired girl bounced off to the kitchen.

Ichigo looked around him. Orihime's apartment was small, so everyone was laid out in her living room. Most of them were sleeping. Some woke when Ichigo came in.

"Osu. What're you doing here, Ichigo?" said Ikkaku. The bald Shinigami stood up and walked over to the table.

"Nothin' much, just wanted to see how you guys are doing."

"Tch. I've been good t'go since yesterday. I'm leaving today."

The orange-haired boy was surprised. "You have a place to stay already? Wait, you're not thinking about crashing my place, are you? 'Cause the closet just got cleared-"

"Chill, I'm not exactly dying to live in your closet either. I've got a different place to stay. And I'm bringing Yumichika with me too so don't worry. We don't want to bother Orihime for too long," Ikkaku admitted.

"Oh. Where are you staying?"

The bald one smirked. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

><p>After Orihime returned and tried to push food onto Ikkaku, the bald Shinigami quickly grabbed Yumkichika and left. Renji also left soon after to Urahara's shop, mumbling about stingy slave-drivers as he left. Toshiro and Matsumoto were staying with Orihime anyway. Rukia was going to go home with Ichigo after Orihime gave her a final check-up.<p>

As the girls fussed over the kitten, the white-haired captain and the orange-haired Shinigami hung back. Both were feeling disappointed in themselves and in the way their battles turned out.

"Don't let it get to you, Toshiro," said the strawberry blonde. "It was your first time encountering one of them. You were just caught off guard."

The white haired child scoffed at the words. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And that's just an excuse. I'm a captain. I'm supposed to be one of the top Shinigami in all of Seireitei. And I had to go all out on a mere Fraccion. It's pathetic."

Ichigo's voice replied softly, "At least you won."

Toshiro's sea green eyes steeled and met Ichigo's chocolate ones determinedly. "Renji was right when he told you that living meant you won. You were up against an Espada. The _Sexta_ Espada. He was a formidable adversary and no one blames you for not defeating him."

The strawberry blonde only quietly replied. "Rukia got hurt again trying to protect me."

The two boys looked at the raven hair shinigami fussing over the kitten with two orange haired girls.

The small captain said quietly, "She's a strong person. She always recovers. Rukia isn't the one that you should be worrying about. Worry about yourself."

Ichigo smiled sadly.

"I know."

* * *

><p>The Espada found himself cradled in the orange-haired Shinigami's arms again. It was faster this way so he complied. Grimmjow looked at his newly healed arm.<em> 'So that emo was right in his reoprts. The girl really can heal. Time reversal, huh... wonder if it'll still be here when I turn back.'<em>

He thought back to the conversation he was eavesdropping on before. The Espada had no idea he made the boy feel such disappointment in himself. It was... gratifying. This boy was weak and he had to know it. _'That is the result of anyone who dares challenge the King.'_

The two Shinigamis and one kitten walked home in silence. Finally, Rukia spoke up.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. You got hurt trying to protect me."

"Moron. I would've gotten hurt anyway. I wasn't protecting you, I was fighting the enemy. Defense and offense. There's a difference, Ichigo."

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't protect you."

The raven stopped walking and turned to face her strawberry blonde friend.

*SLAP*

Ichigo's amber eyes widened, his cheek smarted.

"Who do you think I am to have to be protected? I am Kuchiki Rukia of the noble family of Kuchiki and member of the Thirteenth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I am a fully capable Shinigami and am not a damsel in distress. Save your heroic act for someone who can play the role."

The dark haired Shinigami stood straight with her head held high. She had straightened out to her full 4'7" height, letting attitude and confidence making up for her lack of height and making her tower over everyone else. Determined violet eyes bored into shocked amber ones. "I've given you a pep talk twice now. Don't let there be a next time and don't let me see that wimpy face again, or else..." The raven turned and continued walking, leaving the possible threat hanging in the air.

The orange-head's ambers eyes just watched her go. Finally, he smiled and followed after with a rather impressed kitten cradled in his arms.

_'She always did have a way with words.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Okay, so I know there wasn't a lot of Grimmjow in this chapter and there hasn't been much GrimmIchi-ness so far but don't worry, it's coming. If things go as planned (though, if you recall, there wasn't much planning), the fluff and romance should kick in soon.

I wanted to put in dialogue between the Shinigami's here because I thought it was pretty obvious how depressed Ichigo and Toshiro were after the battle but it isn't really emphasized. As for Rukia, I just always wanted a female character in a manga to say something like that. I think it goes well with Rukia's personality too. As for Ikkaku... well, he was like my only choice left through my process of elimination. Yumichika and Matsumoto aren't exactly my top choices for conversation, and especially not with Ichigo since they're not that close. Renji is just such a typical choice and I didn't want anyone to go like "OMG, RenIchi?" 'cause it's not. THIS. IS. GRIMMICHII.


	7. The Trust

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7:<strong>

"I'm home!"

The light brown haired little smiled. "Welcome home, Ichi-nii. How was the trip to the ve- who's that?"

Ichigo visibly paled. _'Oh shit. I forgot about Rukia.'_

Karin walked past the doorway and stopped at the sight of another female in their house. A female with her stiff, antisocial older brother none the less.

The two twins looked at each other, then looked at the stranger, then grinned slyly at their brother. "_Sooooo_, when did you get a _girlfriend_, Ichi-nii?"

Rukia was apalled. Ichigo scowled. Grimmjow looked up at the scowling boy.

_'Girlfriend? Is that their relationship?'_ Then after a moment's thought, he decided. _'No, that's impossible. They don't even match.'_

The orange-head tried to explain, "No, she's not. We're not- we're just friends! No, wait, she's just from school, I-"

"ICHIGO- MY BOY! I SEE THE FLOWER OF LOVE HAS BLOSSOMED FOR YOU!"

The boy face-palmed. "NO. Dad, wait, I can explain-"

"MISAKIIII! OUR WONDERFUL BOY HAS FINALLY FALLEN INTO LOOOOOOVVVEEEE!" The excited father pranced across the room to a large poster.

The raven Shinigami and the Espada watched amusedly as the orange-head repeatedly slammed his head against the wall.

* * *

><p>Rukia had finally taken pity on Ichigo decided to let her amazing acting take over. "Don't worry, I'll just spin some touching sob story, squeeze out a few tears, and they'll be falling for it in no time," said the Shinigami girl confidently. Ichigo had his doubts but Rukia was right, before he knew it, the Kurosaki family had a new addition.<p>

"Glad that's finally over with," the orange-head said to himself as he stretched in his room. The kitten watched him from its spot on his bed. "Glad she's finally out of my closet too. It was getting a little too crowded in here. Now it's just you and me in here, little guy." The Espada meow-ed and his tail swished.

The boy just sat on the floor for a moment. "Now the chances of her finding out about the nightmares are even lesser. Just have to cover up the reiatsu flares..."

_'What? You tellin me that no one knows? How the fuck do they NOT know? It's so damn obvious, you'd have to be a rock not to notice.'_

The orange-head looked over at his cat. "Don't worry, I bought some new device from Urahara Shoten a few days ago. It's supposed to cover up reiatsu flares and make reiatsu levels look stable." A hand reached over to Grimmjow and stroked its fur. "Sometimes I wonder if he makes stuff like this just for me." Ichigo scratched behind the kitten's ears.

_'DAMN, that feels good._' A pur escaped the Espada's throat.

Ichigo smiled and continued. "I keep talking to you about reiatsus and Hollows and Shinigamis but you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. No, scratch that. You don't even understand me. I'm just talking to myself in the disguise of a cat."

Grimmjow scoffed. _'I know more than you'll ever know.'_

* * *

><p>The orange-head continued talking throughout the whole night. He talked about being a Shinigami, being a Substitute Shinigami, being a Hollow, fighting Arrancars, protecting his friends, gaining his powers. He talked about family, friends, school, his childhood, himself. He poured his soul out to the Espada. It was as though he was narrarating his whole life to the kitten. All the stuff he never told anyone, all his secrets, fears, hopes, he told to Grimmjow. Eventually, he fell asleep as he talked.<p>

Grimmjow found himself understanding the strange Shinigami more and more. He had to admit, the boy might've been physically weak and no match for him in a battle, but emotionally he was very strong. He went through a lot and always got back up and kept fighting. The Espada admired that in people. It was that kind of perseverance that turned him from a Hollow into an Espada afterall.

The kitten realized that he now knew all about the enemy, that the enemy had given himself away to him. If he wanted to, he could reveal all of this boy's secrets and weaknesses to Aizen. But Grimmjow would never do that. Not only was that exactly the low and pathetic kiss-up behavior that he looked down upon, but he also did not want to betray this orange-haired boy. _'Tch. I'm just taking pity on his miserable life,'_ he told himself.

The Espada knew that the only reason the boy was revealing all this was because he thought his secrets were safe. To Ichigo, he was just talking to Hyo, his pet cat. If he could help it, the orange-head would never know who he really was, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Damn. Writing fluff and romance is hard. Sorry for the slow development and short chapter, you'll just have to blame my lack of a romantic life. I have to admit that I don't really like the way this turned out and I'm kinda stuck on how to move the story along. Suggestions, reviews, flames all welcome.


	8. The Decision

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8:<strong>

Ichigo and Grimmjow fell into an easy routine. Basically, where ever Ichigo went, the kitten followed. When Ichigo went out, Grimmjow followed. When Ichigo stayed in, so did Grimmjow. When Ichigo left to fight Hollows, he followed and then stood aside to watch. When Ichigo went to school, so did Grimmjow. He slipped into the orange-head's bag and hid in his desk when they arrived in the classroom. It was his first time actually finding his small form somewhat useful. Ichigo stored some food and neccessities into his desk and played with it whenever no one was looking. His friends knew though, of course. They teased him at first for being such a big softie under that glare and scowl but they understood that it was too small to stay at home alone. Yuzu and Karin also had to go to school and Isshin was too busy in the clinic to take care of the kitten while taking care of the patients. His friends helped him cover for whenever a random meow or pur escaped the desk.

"Gomenasai, Sensei. That's just my cellphone ringtone."

"Oh, that must be the stray cat. I heard it's been wandering around in the school recently."

"Senseiii, I don't hear a thing. Maybe it's just you. I think it's time for you to see a doctor." Keigo swiftly got a book thrown at him after that.

Ichigo stifled a laugh and continued petting the kitten in his desk.

During the day, the two were always with each other. At night, the two slept together, the blue-black Espada curled up on the Shinigami's stomach or head. When they weren't sleeping, Ichigo was talking while Grimmjow listened, or Ichigo was battling his Hollow while Grimmjow watched over him, making sure no one else found out.

The orange-head was the only one in the Kurosaki residence that the Espada felt comfortable with and the two found themselves always in each other's company. Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Rukia complained that Ichigo was hogging their little Hyo and that Hyo was hogging up Ichigo. The strawberry blonde denied this but it was obvious to everyone around him that he and the kitten had a soft spot for each other.

_'Well, he's the only one in there that isn't crazy enough to put me in a dress,'_ Grimmjow rationalized to himself.

* * *

><p>The Espada was stirred awake again. He looked at the trembling, murmuring boy next to him. Grimmjow had been staying with the Shinigami for two weeks now and this was the tenth time this had happened. He could tell the nightmares were getting more frequent. The outbreaks were occuring during the day now too, although they were small and easy to control.<p>

He remembered the first time it had happened during the day. Grimmjow could tell it was the first time it had ever happened during the day because of Ichigo's reaction.

It happened at school. Ichigo was taking notes during class when suddenly his pencil dropped. The orange-head clutched his head, chocolate-amber eyes turning black and yellow. Then his eyes went back to its soft brownness before anyone had noticed anything out of the ordinary. Grimmjow himself might not have even realized anything different if he hadn't seen it all happen from his little recluse in the desk. The kitten took a risk and jumped out from his hiding spot into the Shinigami's lap. Strong turquoise eyes peered up at frightened amber ones. The boy rested one hand on the kitten sitting on his lap. The two remained like that until school was over, until the boy finally stopped shaking.

The boy beside him sprang him, shouting at himself again. Black and gold battled with brown and white for dominance. High-pitched cackles chased after shaky denials. Reiatsu screamed and withered. This nightmare was longer than all those before.

Grimmjow crawled over the convulsing orange-head and put a paw on his stomach. The eyes, brown at the moment, looked at the blue-ish black kitten comforting him. The eyes turned gold again and screamed. Weary brown eyes pushed them back. The battle raged on for another hour.

Finally, it was over. The orange-head leaned his back on the bedpost, his head on the wall. Eyes fixed on his ceiling, he didn't move. Grimmjow watched him observingly. Eventually, the boy was completely calmed down and looked completely back to normal. Ichigo just sat there and stared, deep in thought.

When streaks on sunlight beamed down on the two, Ichigo had made his decision. Fixing determined molten chocolate eyes on the bright sapphire ones gazing on him, he sighed. Stroking the soft blue-highlighted fur, Ichigo spoke for the first time in hours.

"Tomorrow, we leave. We're going to the Vizards."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

How's that? My attempt at fluff. Well, the first part was. The rest, not really. I try to have at 1000 words per chapter but it's been difficult lately. I think I finally know what writer's block is.


	9. The Vizards

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

_"HOllOw IcHigo TaLking"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9:<strong>

"Auughhhh! Damn! Where the hell are they?"

Ichigo was frustrated. He got started packing and left the house as soon as he made his decision. It was 6:47 now. They had been looking for the Vizards for an hour now and still, nothing.

Grimmjow was frustrated. He followed the strawberry blonde (_'Not like I had a choice. If I stayed, Hyo-hime would've been playing dress-up every day'_) but he thought the boy knew where he was going.

He remembered the Vizards from one of Ichigo's talks. They are Shinigamis turned into Hollows, thus having both the powers of Shinigamis and Hollows. Basically, they were just like Ichigo and that's why they wanted him. They had approached him before but Ichigo revealed to the kitten that he was wary of them and did not want to join them. If he joined them, it would be admitting that he really was a Hollow.

However, Grimmjow saw remembered the most important part of the talk. They were Shinigamis and Hollows. Therefore, they had reiatsu. Therefore, Ichigo should just track their reiatsu.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS IDIOT DOING? TRACK THEIR REIATSU ALREADY!'_ The kitten wanted to scream. Heck, the Vizards were throwing around their reiatsu so much that even he could feel it. Grimmjow tried to lead the boy in the right direction but Ichigo didn't notice.

_'That's it. Enough of this bullshit.'_ The kitten jumped out of Ichigo's arms, making the orange-head stop.

"Hyo, what are you doing? We need to get to the Vizards! This is no time for you to be playing!"

The Espada narrowed his sapphire eyes._ 'Damn son-of-a-bitch. Who's playin?'_

Ichigo bent down, scooped up the kitten and began walking again. In the wrong direction.

_'SON. OF. A. BITCH! Nononononono! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?'_

Grimmjow squirmed and twisted but Ichigo just held on tighter. Grimmjow scowled and scratched the boy in the face again, finally gaining the boy's attention.

_'Tch, damn moron. Is that the only way for you to learn?'_ He leapt out of the stunned Shinigami's arms and began leading him in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. Seems like you finally found our hiding spot... Ichigo," said the grinning blonde Vizard.<p>

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. _'Yeah, I'll say.' _It took about three hours of Grimmjow leading them before the strawberry blonde realized the increasing presence of reiatsu. From there on, he knew what to do but it was still a long trip. The Espada could not believe that even though they left at sunrise, they didn't find the abandoned warehouse until sunset.

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked up at the Vizards sitting on the various broken floors. Grimmjow only recognized the blonde one who had spoken, Hirako Shinji, from school. The two surveyed the rest. They didn't look particularly strong but Ichigo knew they were the only ones who could help him right now.

"That look on your face... seems like you've been searching for us all day, haven't ya?" Shinji grinned. "So are you determined now? On becoming one of us?"

The orange-head said nothing, glaring at the Vizard. The Espada watched the two. He knew Ichigo would never join them. _'Too loyal to his lame Shinigami friends.'_

Shinji had continued speaking since Ichigo hadn't replied. "... Are you finally ready to join the crew?" He grinned smugly.

"HELL NO!"

"HAH?"

"Me becoming one of your flunkies? Gimme a frickin' break! The only thing I wanna do with you guys.. is use you." The orange-head sneered. Grimmjow smirked. There was the Ichigo he knew.

The Vizards narrowed their eyes at the rude Shinigami. "What's that?"

* * *

><p><em>-Clang<em>-

Zanpaktous slashed at each other. Ichigo flew at the Vizard only to have Hiyori, a small louder and much more obnoxious Vizard, dodge and retaliate.

The Vizards and Grimmjow watched the clash. Ichigo had provoked Shinji into battling him but the loud one got impatient and kicked out Shinji (literally) to take his place. Hiyori was not going easy on the Shinigami. She was already wearing her mask and had attacked the orange-head several times. Everyone could tell that Ichigo was going to lose if he didn't use his Hollow powers but they could also tell he was afraid to give up control to the Hollow he had been fighting for so long.

The Espada was somewhat disgusted._ 'Come on, Shinigami. You can do better than that. I've fought you before, I would know. You're not all that but you can definitely kick her ass. Stop being a wimp and just use the Hollow power already!'_

An eerie, high-pitched yell escaped the orange-head.

A Hollowfied Ichigo flew at the small Vizard girl. His hand latched onto her throat and slammed her into the floor. A sadistic grin stretched across the orange-head's face as Hiyori's eyes rolled back, losing its black and gold color.

Six figures flew to the Hollowfied orange-head, Zanpaktous held at his head and forcing him down.

Grimmjow looked at the scene before him. He knew based on reiatsu and experience that not one of the Vizards were a match for Ichigo but he realized that they had something that Ichigo had desperately been fighting for. Control.

_'Looks like these losers actually can help the moron._' He didn't know it, and would never admit it, but the Espada was relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

So I don't know if anyone realized, but the dialogue so far in Chapter 1 with Aizen, Tousen, and Grimmjow and in here, Chapter 9 with Ichigo and the Vizards, are the exact dialogue used in the manga, verbatim. Well... it is according to . Yups! I did my research! I would've liked to continue on with their lines but I felt it would be tedious (sorry guys, I'm lazy) and not really important to this storyline so I just cut it off when I saw a chance to.


	10. The Soft Spot

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback/Dream_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10:<strong>

_"Hn. Hn. Huh, Hn. Hah. Hah. Hn. Hah." _

_Ichigo was flushed. His cheeks were red and his skin glistened with sweat. He panted, out of breath. His soft orange locks were stuck to his forehead by sweat. _

_"S-stop it. I can't take much more."_

_"But you know you love it." Sapphire eyes glinted sadistically as Grimmjow's tongue ran over Ichigo's chest._

_The blushing strawberry blonde tried to resist but he was too aroused and it felt too good. "I-I don't, Hah, know what you're talking about, hn." He gasped as the Espada nibbled on his pink nipple while playing with the other one._

_"Really now, Shinigami? I think you do." Grimmjow smirked. "You want me."_

_Ichigo's breath hitched. "I don't. -gasp- You're l-lying." He arched his back in pleasure as hands ran down his sides, lower and lower, grabbing his hips and slipped one hand on top of the Shinigami's hardness. "Stop- Hah!- stop it!"_

_The Espada grinned smugly. "Stop? Stop what? Are you sure you want me to?"_

_"Hah. Hn. Hah. Huh. Stop, " Ichigo swallowed. "Stop teasing me."_

_Fingers danced across the orange-head's quivering manhood. Grimmjow nipped and licked Ichigo's ear. He whispered, his hot breath on the boy's neck. "Say it then. Tell me the truth."_

_"Wh-what truth? I -GASP-" the boy gasped and bucked his hips forward at the Espada. Grimmjow's tongue flickered down Ichigo's cock. "St-stop it! I can't hold it back anymore," he desperately cried._

_"Then say it. Tell me what you want."_

_"Damn it, Grimmjow, you- AH!" Ichigo cried out from half-lidded eyes. "I-I, Hah!, Fine! I want you, Grimmjow! I need you inside of me! Please!"_

_Grimmjow grinned. He was turned on too, and was glad the Shinigami gave in because if he hadn't, he would take the boy right there and then whether Ichigo consented or not. He was so adorable and sexy, writhing in pleasure on his back, panting and blushing. He thrusted himself into the boy._

_"AHHHHH!" The boy cried in pleasure as pain and pleasure filled him to the brim. "More, Grimmjow! Faster! Harder! PLEASE!"_

_Grimmjow could barely contain himself. He felt so good right now with Ichigo clamped around him. He pounded the boy into mattress, both of them gasping and panting with pleasure._

_"AHH!" The boy saw stars when his prostrate was hit. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He released sticky white ribbons all over himself and his partner._

_"GRIMMJOW!"_

_"ICHIGO!"_

_'WHAT THE FUCK?_' Grimmjow jumped up from his sleep, panting heavily. The Espada looked all around him. Where was he again? He spotted bright orange hair.

"Hn. Hn. Huh, Hn. Hah. Hah. Hn. Hah."

Ichigo was flushed. His cheeks were red and his skin glistened with sweat. He panted, out of breath. His soft orange locks were stuck to his forehead by sweat_. _

_"_St-stop." The boy screamed. "STOP WITH THIS SHIT!" He threw the exercise machine at Shinji.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! DON'T GET PUSHY WITH ME OR I'LL HAVE TO BEAT YOUR ASS! BALDY!" Hiyori hollered at the Shinigami while Shinji whimpered, blood gushing from his forehead. "That's... my line..."

"NO, IT'S MINE! Even after you talked so highly about that 'subduing a Hollow is by crushing it' crap! How the hell does spending over a day on some fraudalent piece of shit diet machine fit into those plans?" The flushed orange-head protested.

Grimmjow remembered now. _'But what the fuck? The hell is with that dream?'_

He looked at the panting Shinigami. The boy's face was an appealing shade of red and he panted in exhaustion. Grimmjow could feel his throat going dry. Why was he getting turned on by the orange-head? What was going on with him?

_'Must be some sort of side effect to Pinky's drug. Damned Octava, I'm gonna rip your balls off when I get back! Making me like this over that wimp...'_

The Espada glared at the orange-head.

Ichigo glanced at his kitten and walked over to where it sat by a corner of the warehouse with his soul-less body. He realized a while back during their first Hollow fight together that the kitten could see spirits. He didn't know why but he supposed that it wasn't too odd for animals to be able to see spirits as well. Afterall, humans were animals too.

"What's up, Hyo? You hungry yet?" The Shinigami walked over to the Espada and reached down to grab the cat food in his bag. "OWW!" Ichigo examined his new scratches and glared at the kitten. "Damn, demon cat. Ungrateful little brat..." He opened up the can of tuna and left it out on the floor before returning to the Vizards to continue their argument.

_'Damn, Shinigami.'_

* * *

><p>Shinji looked over at the exchange between the two. "Hey. Ichigo. When'd you get a cat?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, I picked him up about two weeks ago from an alley. I brought it home to treat its wounds but my family liked him so much that they decided to keep it. The attraction wasn't mutual though and this little guy got driven crazy by my family so he's always with me."

"So the meowing really was you!"

"'Course. What? Did you really buy their crap about ringtones and strays?" Ichigo smirked before looking back at the blue-ish black kitten fondly.

Shinji watched the orange-head and the small kitten in silence. "Just thought it was weird, was all. Never seen you act like this before. Only with your friends. And the Shinigamis. Probably your family too. But that's it."

The orange-head paused. Had he really been acting differently because of Hyo? He turned so that the Vizards couldn't see him and gave a smile to the Espada, making Grimmjow's heart skip a beat.

"I guess I have a soft spot for him."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Had fun with this. My first time writing a lemon (lime?). Kinda embarrassing. I was blushing the whole time, but I'm proud of it and it was fun. Yups, Grimmjow is a pervert to me. An adorable, badass, tsundere pervert. ^_^ cutie-pie... I can't help but feel that I kinda rushed the story along and that the developments were too sudden.

So in case anyone's keeping track, we're up to chapter 217 now. A little less than 100 chapters since the beginning. We've come a long way (lol, not really).


	11. The Metamorphosis

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11:<strong>

Grimmjow and Ichigo had been staying with the Vizards for three days now. The boy had finally convinced the Vizards to skip the Shitty Hiyori Walker, as the orange-head so fondly named the machine, and to get to the training. Grimmjow hadn't seen the boy since yesterday, after the blonde Vizard with the bobbed hair knocked out Ichigo and dragged him away. The Espada was going to follow after but Shinji stopped him.

"Uh, uh, uh, kitty cat," said the blonde, shaking his head. He picked up the kitten and held it up in the air. "We're going to the training grounds. It's dangerous there. You might get hurt."

Grimmjow glared at the Vizard.

"OWWW!" Shinji dropped the Espada to clutch his bleeding face.

Grimmjow landed gracefully on its feet like the cat he was. He smirked smugly at the victim before turning back to his original spot. He didn't want to admit it but he knew the annoying blonde was right. In his current form, he was too vulnerable to be at a busy training ground. _'Yeah, yeah, like I'd need to watch myself around losers like you if I was back in my Arrancar form.'_

He was alone in the warehouse except for the empty body of Ichigo. With nothing else to do, Grimmjow found himself staring at the soul-less boy beside him.

Hazy afternoon sunlight streamed in from the broken windows of the abandoned building, hitting the two and made the orange-head's body light up. Sapphire blue eyes inspected the body intently. He knew the boy's hair was naturally that color, he remembered from the midnight confessions that the Shinigami always had that the boy was forever getting into fights because of it. It was an odd color, no doubt, but it wasn't as though Grimmjow was really in any position to talk. _'I mean, blue is obviously better than orange but I guess it works on him...' _

Ichigo's soul-less eyes were closed at the moment, seeming as though he was sleeping. However, when Grimmjow usually looked into the eyes, he could see sadness behind the deep brown eyes. The Espada knew the reason for the misery the boy felt but he didn't agree with Ichigo, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that his mother died, nor was it his fault that his raven-haired friend Rukia had almost been executed, nor was it his fault that his friends were always in danger. Least of all was it his fault for having a Hollow inside of him now. Grimmjow realized with some guilt that the source of the orange-head's pain was always linked to Hollows. He felt somewhat responsible, being a Hollow himself, and an Espada at that. It was the first time Grimmjow had felt ashamed of being one of the ten strongest Hollows in all of Hueco Mundo.

The boy's skin was slightly tanned from being outdoors all the time. It was smooth because his scars were always healed by that Orihime girl. The blue-eyed kitten was somewhat grateful to this girl. She had healed both him and the orange-head's scars. It was glaringly palpable how she felt about the Shinigami but the boy was too clueless to see it. Grimmjow didn't know why but he was glad that Ichigo was so stupid and Orihime was too shy to make a move. Again, he just rationalized to himself that the two wouldn't match. The boy was toned and muscular, but not so muscular that it took over his body. A long, straight nose centered the strawberry blonde's face, and soft pink lips finished it.

The boy was always scowling when he was awake, only letting a smile or laugh slip through every once in a while within the company of his family and closest friends. To see the permanant frown be replaced by the rare smile made Grimmjow happy.

The Espada looked at Ichigo's lips, relaxed in a small frown.

_'I wonder...' _

The kitten climbed on top of Ichigo's body and sat on his haunches on the boy's neck. He slowly extended a paw and gently brushed the orange-head's lips with it. Careful with his claws, Grimmjow put his paw on Ichigo's lips again and gently pushed at them. _'Soft...' _

He leaned in and inhaled Ichigo's scent deeply. A faint aroma of strawberry shampoo and baby powder. Grimmjow chuckled. _'Strawberries..._'

The boy told him the true meaning of his name, and the Espada could tell the boy took pride in his name but was also embarrassed and pissed off whenever someone mistook his name for "Strawberry." Grimmjow liked both names for him though. 'One-true-guardian' showed the orange-head's strength and loyalty but 'Strawberry' made him seem less like a warrior and more of the adorable teenager he really was.

Grimmjow leaned down again, to kiss the soft lips of the soul-less Ichigo when he felt something changing. He could feel his reiatsu begin to build-up and the world seemed to gradually shrink before him. From the glass shards of the broken windows, he could see his blue-black fur lightening up, the black slowly fading away.

Grimmjow knew what was happening. He knew, and he could not let Ichigo know. He ran out of the warehouse of fast as he could, without a second glance and continued to run until he reached the banks of a river. He looked down at his reflection. A wary hand touched his face, hair, and mask gingerly. The Espada inspected his whole body. Not a trace of the events over the past three weeks remained. The slash on his chest showed up as a scar even though it had been healed by Orihime. Even his left arm was gone again, healed up but still missing.

Taking his metamorphosis as a sign of forgiveness, Grimmjow opened up a Garganta. He stepped in and looked back at Karakura Town as the Garganta closed. He had looked forward to regaining his form, his power, his position ever since he lost it... yet, as the black void swallowed him up, the Espada couldn't help longing that he could stay. Stay in the comfort of a home, in the arms of his strawberry.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Okay, see, I know what you're thinking. "Baby powder? Seriously?" I KNOW IT'S WEIRD! But I wanted to make Ichigo smell nice, like something other than fruit, and the only thing I could think of that would be nice, soft, comforting, and logical was... baby powder. What? I like that smell. And babies do too, so there. Besides, he lives in a clinic. He helps his dad out so he probably takes care of the babies and stuff too, right? Fine, I know Yuzu's more of the baby-coddling type but play along with me here.

Yups, more fluff for you! This was fun to write too. It usually is unless I'm having writer's block. Grimmy has to leave now though so no more kitty for Ichigo. For now...


	12. The Arrancars

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12:<strong>

"Welcome back, Grimmjow. I trust your stay in the Human World was enjoyable?" Aizen's cold, smooth voice questioned the Espada with a condescending sneer on his face.

The teal-haired man glared at the smug ex-Captain. "Yes. Very." (1)

Aizen smiled coldly. "Good. I just hope it wasn't so enjoyable that you would do something to make yourself be sent back."

"Understood," Grimmjow forced out through gritted teeth.

Wicked brown eyes fixed themselves on raging turquoise ones. "I hope you really do this time." Aizen gestured the teal-haired man away.

Grimmjow left the room, with anger coursing through him just as it always did whenever he found himself in the presence of Aizen. He swallowed down the rising bile and clenched his fists.

_'Aizen Sousuke. I will definitely bring you down one day.'_

* * *

><p>The Vizards looked to each other, at a loss for what to do or say. A shocked orange-head stood at his soul-less body, with no companion in sight.<p>

"C'mon, berry! Cheer up! It might've just gone out for a walk or something," Shinji said in a failed attempt to comfort the strawberry blonde.

Mashiro chimed in. "Yeah, yeah, Berry-tan! He might've seen a mouse! Or maybe a pretty girl cat and now he's having the time of his life!"

Their words fell on deaf ears. Ichigo just stood there, shell-shocked and too depressed to even notice the "berry" comments.

The Vizards were worried. They may not have known the Shinigami for long but they had gotten to know him pretty well. He was strong-willed and stubborn. They had no idea the disappearance over one kitten could affect the him so much.

Finally, Ichigo straightened up. "It's fine. He was a stray to begin with. It's only natural that he would leave again. It's fine. I'm fine."

The Vizards exhanged a knowing glance. He was definitely not fine.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stepped out of the Garganta, taking in an aerial view of the town he had left. He returned now on orders from Aizen himself. Accompanied by Yami, Luppi, and the new addition Wonderweiss, the four Arrancars were sent to Karakura for one reason and one reason only: <em>destruction.<em>

Grimmjow laughed sardonically. Destruction. His specialty. The core of his existence.

"Owahhhhhhh!" Wonderweiss rambled to himself. Grimmjow thought back to the few days ago when he had been "born".

_"Do you think you could tell us your name? ...New comrade?"_

_The reiatsu in the room stabilized and the fog cleared up, revealing the naked "new born."_

_"Wonderweiss... Wonderweiss Marjera." The blonde Arrancar said in an emotionless childish, violet eyes empty and dead._

_Aizen watched Wonderweiss for a while and lost interest quickly. "You still remember, Ulquiorra, the orders that I had given you one month ago?"_

_A monotous voice flowed smoothly from black lips. "Yes."_

_"Execute it. I'm giving you the power to make the command. You can take whoever you like with you."_

_"Understood."_

_The ex-captain turned slowly, fixing a smirk onto the blue-haired Arrancar._

_"Oh.. that's right. Would you like to come along? Grimmjow?"_

He knew Aizen only let him go because he was messing with him. As if his days weren't bad enough when he had returned, the brown-haired bastard had to stick him with the most annoying group possible. Yammy was a brainless idiot, just a living set of muscles driven by anger and battle lust. Wonderweiss, he knew, literally did not have a brain. The newborn didn't have anything: rationality, memories, speech, intelligence... emotions. Everything was removed from him, just so his power would be enhanced. Grimmjow pitied the incomplete Arrancar but he wasn't surprised. He hadn't anything better from Aizen Sousuke. Worst of all, however, was Luppi. The hermaphrodite had been chosen as the new Sexta Espada and took every oppurtunity to rub it in.

Grimmjow's blood boiled at the thought of Luppi taking his position. Everyone (well, apparently everyone but Luppi) knew that the teal-haired man was the one who truly had the strength and power to be the Sexta Espada. Yet the weak and ignorantly condescending replacement was chosen. Why? It was so obvious. His _punishment_ had not ended yet. Grimmjow knew that three weeks in the Human World would not be enough to amuse that bastard Aizen. Yes, that's right. This was all merely amusement to the asshole, and Grimmjow found him hating him more and more.

The man with turquoise eyes was shaken out of his thoughts when an annoying voice rang out.

"Those are Shinigami," Luppi stated the obvious. "Those are what Number Six-san was talking about. 'Reinforcements from Soul Society.' Right?" The Arrancar turned around, smug arrogance embedded into his (her?) words and sneer.

"Ah. Sorry. It's supposed to be '_Former_ Number Six-san'".

Sapphire-blue eyes narrowed with a glare that could wither sunlight. _'Not worth the time,_' he decided.

"He's not in that group... the guy I want to kill."

Without so much as another word, Grimmjow sonido-ed over to the one he had been thinking of for the past month.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

(1) This is random but I hate it when people say that. Pisses me off so much. Thus, everyone I know just HAS to say it around me. I only put it in there since it was quickest way to get the message across. Grimmjow wouldn't have wanted to say anything more to Aizen and anything longer would just seem too polite.

Okay, so I researched Grimmjow (yeah, that's right. I'm obsessed, I know, but I want to make sure I'm getting the facts since I've basically given up on getting the names right with all the translations out there) and came up with some cool things. Did you know his name was based off of Nicholas Grimshaw? Also, check this out! Made me realize how important the Fracciones really are: /threads/9580-Fraccion-s-relation-to-Espada-s-death-themes.

Sorry if not much happened here. I planned on what happens next chapter to happen here but it was getting late (reaching 2 am here as I type) and I've got school tomorrow, so sorry guys, I'm cutting it off. Had I continued this chapter so that it reached where I wanted it to, I seriously think it would've reached 5000 words. Okay, that doesn't seem like much but it is for me. That's like 5 whole chapters right there. So.. good night! Or morning, however you want to think about it.


	13. The Battle

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness (due to the fact that I am a crappy writer and that this story has to progress)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13:<strong>

Chocolate-amber eyes hardened, as Ichigo sense the oncoming reiatsu. He could recognize this reiatsu anywhere. Powerful. Strong. Magnificent. Empty. Deadly.

_'Grimmjow Jeagerjacques!'_

His grip tightened over his Zanpaktou. Pinpointing the correct vicinity of the invasion, Ichigo turned to flash-step away from the training grounds, only to quite literally run into Shinji. The force of the impact knocked him to the ground and the Vizards immediately held him there.

"Let go!"

"We're saying that it's still impossible! It's for these times that your friends from Soul Society came to stick things out! Just let them handle it!"

Ichigo couldn't believe this bullshit. He's been busting his ass for the past month just for this battle. He would not allow anyone else to fight, no more of his friends would be getting hurt if he could help it. Craning his neck to look at the ones holding him down, he argued. "Well, it's for these times that I'm training for too! If I don't go now, what's the point?"

Suddenly, the weight was lifted from his back. Shinji pulled off Kensei and Love. "Let him go."

The orange-head quickly flash-stepped away before they could change their minds, leaving behind the protests from Kensei and Love. He knew they doubted him, that they thought his one month of training was not enough. Ichigo knew his limits with the mask, but it didn't _matter._ He was stronger now, stronger than he had ever been before now that he could control his Hollow. For this past month, only Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was on his mind.

His surroundings blurred around him as he picked up speed with only one thought in his mind.

_'I can do this. I have to.'_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked at the strawberry blonde from the sky. Had it really only been a month since he last saw the boy? It felt so much longer.<p>

The boy was thinner, looking more beat up since the teal-haired man last saw him. But he could feel it too. Something was different about the orange-head.

"Yo. I've been looking for you, Shinigami."

Ichigo smirked. "That's my line. Let me show you in this one month just how much I've changed!"

Grimmjow could feel excitement bubbling in him. His hands itched at the prospect of battling the orange-head again.

Waves of black reiatsu erupted, clearing out to reveal Ichigo is his bankai state. The tattered black robes billowed in the wind, and the large Zanpaktou turned into a thinner black one.

Turquoise eyes glimmered. He recognized this form. "Hah. It's just a bankai. What's so great about that?"

_'Come on, berry. Show me what you've really got.'_

"Did you forget," a smirk stretched across Grimmjow's face, half-covered by his broken mask, "that you with that bankai couldn't touch any part of my body?"

The Shinigami glared at him, brown eyes narrowed. "Did _you_ forget something? From the technique of my bankai, you received that wound."

Sapphire eyes looked down at his chiseled chest, marred by a single scar. The Arrancar almost laughed at the irony. _'You idiot. You healed this scar before.'_

Ichigo looked at the Arrancar standing proudly above him. His stomach clenched when he realized what had changed in the teal-haired man. He didn't do that to him. But if Ichigo didn't do it, who did? The orange-head felt worry pricking at him.

"I have one thing I want to ask, Grimmjow."

The Arrancar almost shivered when he heard his name. It sounded so much better when it came from the soft lips of the Shinigami.

"What happened to your arm?"

Spiked up teal hair blew wildly in the wind, framing the handsome face with a wide grin. "I threw it away before I came. I thought it'd be too much of a hassle. I don't need two arms to kill you."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Is that right?" _'Fine. If he won't tell me, so be it. Cocky bastard.' _His reiatsu flared, black and red swirling around him. "In that case, THERE'S NO NEED FOR ME TO GO EASY ON YOU!"

The teal haired man felt something stirring in him. He grinned arrogantly. "Do that! If you don't want to die, that is!"

Bringing a hand to his face, Ichigo quickly ran through his options._ 'Right now, the time I can stay in Hollow form is eleven seconds flat. In that time, I'll have to clean things up!'_

Torrents of black reiatsu overflowed from the orange-head, weaving its way in the air to Grimmjow. Sapphire eyes widened when he looked at Ichigo again. Worry and fear for the boy gripped his heart as black and gold eyes he had hoped to never see again glared at him from behind a white and red mask. _'NO! What's going on? He was supposed to be fighting his Hollow! What happened? Did he lose himself to the Hollow?'_

"Wh-what is that?"

A warbly voice, one that sounded like a hybrid of both his Ichigo's voice and the Hollow's eerie pitch, said to him, "Sorry. I don't have the time to explain," before the boy disappeared.

He reappeared right in front of Grimmjow, who barely had time to register the attack. He lifted his Zanpaktou up to guard himself. Frantic blue eyes looked at the face just inches away from his, searching for signs of the Ichigo he knew. He mentally cursed, _'Fuck! Those Vizards were supposed to be able to help him! How come they couldn't stop the Hollow from taking over?'_

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" The orange-head fired off his attack from close range, blasting the teal-haired Arrancar further up into the sky.

The clouds of reiatsu cleared to reveal a heavily injured Grimmjow, bleeding profusely from every inch of his body.

Ichigo looked at the Arrancar, whose white hakama was now dyed red with Grimmjow's blood. His heart felt heavy. Ichigo did not want to hurt him. He never had. He never wanted to hurt anyone, even if they were his enemies. _'But if I don't, he'll hurt me. Or worse, my friends,'_ he told himself in an effort to get rid of his guilt.

The teal-haired one panted deeply, anger blazing from his blue eyes. How could the boy let himself so easily be defeated by the Hollow he had been fighting for so long? How could he be so weak? "This- Hah- power... Hn... ain't Shinigami, you -Hah- bastard! In this month, hah, what did you do?"

The boy brandished his sword and released another attack, cutting deep into Grimmjow's chest.

"I thought I told you."

Turquoise eyes widened as he felt the boy's breath on his neck from behind him.

"I don't have the time to explain!" A third Getsuga Tenshou was fired.

The force of the attack sent Grimmjow falling from the sky."Sh-shit." He lifted his hand.

Ichigo's black and gold eyes widened at the incoming beam of red light. _'CERO!' _

The Shinigami lifted his Zanpaktou to guard himself just in time. With the force of the attack pushing him back, he sliced through the Cero.

Ichigo then realized that the Cero was but a distraction as Grimmjow sonido-ed behind him.

The sound of blades colliding rang across the sky. Both men pushed their Zanpaktous into one another.

"It's over, Grimmjow!"

Suddenly, white shards of a Hollow mask broke away from the strawberry blonde's face. His eyes, now back to a startled chocolate-amber, widened.

_'My mask!'_

Grimmjow looked at the boy, confused. Then he realized this was his chance! A manic grin filled the Arrancar's face.

"It's the end for you, Shinigami!" He slashed accurately across Ichigo's chest, sending they boy falling from the sky as blood gushed out from his wound.

The Arrancar flew after him. Brown eyes looked up in alarm, barely making it when he guarded himself with his sword.

"It seems like the power you used now was pushed to the limit. Looks like once you lost your mask, your breathing has gotten laboured." Grimmjow smirked. "It's over, Shinigami! I also got fairly wasted by you but, in the end, the fact remains that with your power, YOU. CAN'T. BEAT. ME!"

Ichigo hit the ground, panting heavily. Grimmjow stood, watching him. Both were injured and bleeding. Ichigo cursed himself, "Dammit!"

He brought his hand up to his face again, the same clawing motion to gather reiatsu. However, this time, the mask broke before it was even completed.

The Arrancar smirked. _'You're weak, Kurosaki. And you will ALWAYS be weaker than me. Realize this already. I'm stronger than you!' _He kicked the boy with enough force to send him flying a couple streets down.

"So it seems that mask can't be used again once it's broken, huh?" Grimmjow looked at the defiant boy on the ground glaring up at him. "Nah. You're in the stance to take out the mask again, so that can't be right." He continued mocking the boy, provoking him into going into the offensive or backing down, because either way, Grimmjow did not want to fight anymore.

He had no idea why. He just knew that he didn't like seeing the boy like this, all bloodied up and weak, sprawled across the floor. Something felt heavy in him as he looked at the orange-head.

The teal-haired man threw his Zanpaktou at Ichigo, stabbing his hands together. Red light glowed from his hand as he gathered up a Cero. He was going to end this now.

Suddenly, the Cero was frozen. No, scratch that. His whole arm was frozen! Grimmjow turned, alarmed, to see a familiar raven-haired Shinigami girl.

"Sode no mai. Hakuren."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed in relief, looking up at his friend and once-again saviour, Rukia. "What an awesome power..." he mused as he looked at his teal haired enemy, now frozen in a block of ice. "But when did you- guh," he spit out some blood.<p>

The raven-haired girl ignored him. "Don't talk. It's already hard enough to get you out of here. We don't have time to waste with that." She looked worriedly at her reckless, strawberry blonde comrade. "Besides, it looks like you're the one who used an incredible amount of power. You're shaking violently."

"...shut up." Ichigo was embarrassed. This was the second time losing to Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

Why? Why couldn't he defeat the Arrancar! He had trained and trained for an entire month for this battle yet he still lost. The orange-head looked away, ashamed.

Sad violet eyes looked at the depressed orange-head. Rukia was about to comfort her friend when a hand reached out.

* * *

><p>"NO! RUKIA!"<p>

Grimmjow gathered a Cero in his hand which gripped the Kuchiki noble's head. He did not tolerate anyone coming in between his fights with his strawberry.

Ichigo tried to push himself towards his friend but his arms, and thus his whole body, was held in place by Grimmjow's Zanpaktou. His mind went on overload. This couldn't be happening. He had put Rukia in danger again. Someone was about to die again because of him.

Grimmjow looked at the trembling boy, slowly realizing that what he was doing was exactly what the orange-head always feared. He knew the boy was going to blame himself for this, just like he did everything else.

Sapphire eyes looked down. He couldn't do this. Not to Ichigo.

The Arrancar stopped gathering the Cero and was going to move his hand away from the small girl when something literally blew him away.

His hand recoiled, the Cero disappeared.

"My, my... although I really don't like to butt in during Shinigami fights, guess it can't be helped."

Blue eyes blazed. _'Hirako Shinji. Bastard. Always getting in my way.'_ Grimmjow played along, pretending not to know the Vizard. Afterall, this was the first time he and "Grimmjow" met, but not the first time "Hyo" had seen him.

He lunged at the man, and the battle commenced. The blonde clicked his tongue at the bluenette. "So bloodthirsty..." and he pulled on his mask.

* * *

><p>'<em>WHAT THE-' <em>Grimmjow was appalled, to say the least. That mask... he looked at Ichigo from the corner of his bright blue eyes. _'Was that what they were teaching him? How to use the Hollow inside him? So... he really _was_ in control?' _he realized with a sinking feeling in his gut. He had been wrong since the start.

The battle continued and Grimmjow faked some more meaningless dialogue, playing the part of a stranger perfectly. Then, just when the Arrancar thought they were done with the surprises, Shinji surprised him again.

_'What? A Cero?_' His eyes narrowed at the man. How was it that he could use a Cero too? Angered, the Arrancar decided to use his Resurrecion. But before he could even draw his blade, a disturbingly pale hand stopped him.

The teal-haired man growled. "Ulquiorra!"

Lifeless green eyes looked at the Arrancar he was restraining. With a clipped and authoritative voice, he declared, "The mission is complete. We're going back."

With a blinding light, all the Arrancars disappeared from Karakura town.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Hehehe. Now you guys see why I couldn't continue the previous chapter the way I wanted to. Sorry for the slow update guys, I'd usually have one to three more chapters out by now and I was going to update as soon as I came home but... I fell asleep. Hehe... sorry, that's why you get this extra long chapter instead, although its just battle.

Not sure if its clear but Grimmjow doesn't really understand what's going on with the mask. He thinks Ichigo lost control to his Hollow. As for why he continues the battle after the mask breaks, he's mad at Ichigo for being weak and he's kinda still trying to pound out the Hollow.

Next chapter though, for sure, is gonna be amazing. And possibly fluffy. I haven't decided on that yet.


	14. The Recovery

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14:<strong>

"NOOO!" The orange-head screamed. "GET BACK HERE! THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!"

Rukia and Shinji struggled to keep the boy back. "ICHIGO! Stop! It's OVER! You'll have another chance!"

Ichigo wrenched his arms away from the two. "NO! You don't understand! I have to finish this now!" He turned to flash-step after the Arrancars when a blow struck his face.

Shocked amber eyes looked up at the furious violet ones of the dealer.

"Stop. Being. An idiot. This battle? It's _over_. You can barely stand at the moment, much less continue the fight. Even if you could, SO. WHAT. Can _you_ open up Garagantas? How are you going to get to Hueco Mundo?"

"I-I..." The orange-head's gaze dropped. He knew Rukia was right but he didn't want to accept the facts. '_If I have to continue this fight at another time, people will just get hurt again...'_

The effects of the battle finally reached him as he blacked out to worried shouts.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up! ICHIGO!"<p>

The raven-haired Shinigami shook the now unconcious strawberry blonde.

Shinji looked at the two Shinigamis and sighed. Judging by the reiatsu in the atmosphere, the other battles were over too, stopped abruptly by the Arrancars leaving. Colorful blurs stopped in front of him. The other Vizards had arrived at the scene with Ichigo's body now that the battle was over. Shinji smirked knowing why they brought the strawberry's body with them. _'Guess all this reiatsu gave the situation away.'_

"Don't just stand there," screamed the Kuchiki noble frantically. "Help him!"

One look from Hachigen, the healer of the group, confirmed Shinji's suspicions. Putting down the body he carried, the large Vizard sighed. "This is the limit to how much I can do."

Hachigen continued to explain as Ichigo's soul went back to his body. The point was, that because of the mixed reiatsu in the orange-head's system, the fastest way to let him recover was to distance him from Hollow reiatsu, including the Vizards.

"Please bring him home and let him rest... that is the best cure that we can allow him at the moment."

Solemn violet eyes rested on her unconcious friend. "Alright..." she quietly agreed and called Renji to help bring Ichigo home.

_'Ichigo... what in the world are they? What ever kind of... _power_... are you trying to attain? Why did the Arrancars stop the battle and return? I don't understand any of it..._'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow returned to halls of Las Noches, surrounded by bitter Espadas. Yammy and Luppi were ranting and bitching on how they would've won had Ulqiorra interrupted their fun. Wonderweiss just ohh-ed and ahh-ed at everything, as usual. Ulquiorra maintained his usual mask of indifference but if one looked closely enough, a vein was popping on the side of the Cuatro's forehead.<p>

Normally, the teal-haired man would've enjoyed this rare moment of discomfort for the Espada yet something was weighing heavily on his mind. Grimmjow was somewhat ashamed of himself for not realizing sooner what the boy was doing with the mask on. And for trying to defeat the Hollow for the boy. Sure, he knew now that the orange-head hadn't lost himself to his Hollow but seeing him like that... It unnerved him to see the Shinigami using the power of his Hollow. Grimmjow had to admit, Ichigo's strength and power with the mask on was captivating. Fierce, graceful, lethal...beautiful. He was somewhat proud of the orange-head, and awed. But despite the impressive change in the orange-head, Grimmjow knew that the boy was not meant to be a Hollow. It just did not suit him and those eyes... that black and gold was unnatural. Ichigo's eyes, the eyes that he was used to, were supposed to be deep pools of amber and chocolate.

Grimmjow stopped walking when he realized the direction of his thoughts, making Luppi crash into him. The androgynous Arrancar immediately turned his anger at the teal-haired man, taking the chance to slip in snide remarks but Grimmjow could not hear him.

_'What the fuck am I _doing_? He's just some weak Shinigami. Who the hell cares what's up with him? Hollow, Shinigami, Vizard... it doesn't matter. I'm still gonna kick his ass the next time I see him.'_

The group of Arrancars turned down the hallway and reached the throne room, only to find an unexpected guest. Grimmjow looked up to the elevated throne that Aizen was perched upon, confused.

_'__What is Kurosaki's big-boobed chick doing here?'_

"Welcome to our castle: Las Noches." The brown haired ex-captain smiled coldly, quite literally looking down on everyone. "You're called Orihime Inoue, correct?"

Orihime swallowed, letting out a weak "Yes."

Grimmjow could feel the fear radiating from the girl as Aizen flared his reiatsu at her. He rolled his eyes. The bastard was obviously trying to intimidate her. By the looks of it, it was working too. _'Tch. Humans. Chicks. Human chicks.'_

"... that so, Luppi?" The teal-haired man looked at the feminine Espada, wondering what he just missed.

Luppi glared at the orange haired girl. "Of course. To say that our whole battle was just for the purpose of bringing that woman over here... I can't accept that!"

Grimmjow's head swerved over to Aizen. Was that what the mission was for? He was only told that they would be going to Karakura._ 'Guess the bastard got the whole dandy plan figured out before I returned.'_

"Now, that's right. Orihime, in order to test your abilities, I'd like you to restore Grimmjow's left arm."

The orange-haired girl and the teal-haired Arrancar both widened their eyes at Aizen's command while a certain gender-neutral Arrancar laughed. Ignoring the irritant, Grimmjow knew that this was Aizen's way of saying he was forgiven but... the girl had healed him before. Forgetting about the irony of the situation, he focused on a greater concern. Would she be able to recognize the wound?

A familiar orange glow warmed Grimmjow's left side. "Souten Kishun. I reject."

Everyone in the room could feel irritation by the name of Luppi screaming hysterically but they were all focused on what was happening to Grimmjow's newly reformed arm.

Grimmjow was not surprised. Orihime had healed him before so he knew what she could do. Still... it was good to have his arm back, in his true form none the less. He flexed his arm and rolled around his wrist in silence, regaining familiarity with his hand.

"Hey. Chick," the teal haired one interrupted Luppi's embarrassment of a ramble. "Heal this too," smirking and indicating the burned out scar on his back.

The glow settled on his back and slowly a tattoo-ed Gothic "6" became visible again.

Luppi growled. "What are you trying to pull, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjaw turned slowly, evil grin in place. Oh, how long he's been waiting for this moment... and he plunged his new arm straight through the annoying Sexta's torso.

_'Oops. _Former_ Sexta.'_

Not wanting to hear any more of the irritant's voice, Grimmjow blew a Cero through his head to put him out of his misery.

Maniacal bursts of unbridled laughter echoed around the throne room.

"IT'S BACK! All of my strength has returned! I AM NUMBER SIX! SEXTA ESPADA, GRIMMJOW!"

The once again Sexta laughed, high off of the power.

_'Shinigami... you better watch yourself the next time we meet.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

So... yeah. Writing and updating has been slow lately because of exams and job-hunting. (In case any one cares, the exams are going well, the job hunting? Not so much.) Because of this slowness, I'm going to make these chapters extra-long. There should be at least one more out by Sunday! XD

I realized when I was writing the last chapter that the content in chapter 6 doesn't match up with the manga. In the manga, Rukia doesn't get hurt by Grimmjow until their second battle. I also found out I've been spelling Grimm's name wrong. I kinda like the way things are now so... I don't plan on changing it. Sorry (hehe, not really).

You know what? I'm going to stop saying the next chapters will be awesome because every time I do, I intend for a big plot development to occur but every time I think it's going to happen, I just keep writing about other stuff and it gets pushed back and the promised "awesome" chapter is just... not as awesome as I promised. It'll also make it that much more surprising when you finally get to it. :)


	15. The Prisoner

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15:<strong>

Ichigo knew from the moment he woke up that something was wrong. Beside the fact that he literally rolled out of bed and hit his face on the floor, he couldn't figure out why though. He knew even without having to look at his injuries that Orihime was in his room recently judging by the lingering reiatsu in the air. But that wasn't it. Ichigo frowned, looking at his hand. He could feel a heavy sense of foreboding in him. Something was wrong, or at least, something was going to go wrong very soon.

The orange-head looked up at his window when he sensed the captain coming in. "This reiatsu is likely Orihime Inoue's," said the young captain. White hair and haori billowing in the wind, Toshiro fixed a serious gaze on the Shinigami on the floor. "Come quickly. We have an emergency situation."

Ichigo nodded, and got up quickly. Again, he could feel that something was wrong, or at least, something was going to go wrong very soon.

* * *

><p>'"That's crazy!"<p>

_'Impossible. There's no way Inoue would betray us. She's not that type of person! She would never do that, never turn against her friends like that. What do these captains know? Yama-jii always assumes that anyone who does anything unexpected is a traitor to Soul Society. BULLSHIT! What the hell does he know? The old bat thought the same fucking thing about Rukia and he was wrong then too! She _must_ have been kidnapped.'_

"Stop. Continuing to talk would only worsen your position. We understand what you're saying, Commander Yamamoto. "

Apalled, Ichigo turned to a calm Renji. Did Renji not believe in Orihime now, too?

"Then I, Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the Sixth Division and a member of Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou's forces, as a response to this treason will head to Hueco Mundo to bring Orihime Inoue to her senses!"

The tattoo-ed red head turned to his orange-head friend, smiling reassuringly. Ichigo was shocked, but grateful. "Renji..."

"Unacceptable."

The gravelly voice from the screen cut through their relief. Yamamoto continued talking, saying that the Shinigamis were to all return to Seireitei.

"Does that mean," Rukia said with a trembling voice, "you're telling us... to _forget_ about Inoue?"

Yamamoto was unfazed. They were too young. Orihime Inoue was their friend and even he did not entirely believe that she would betray them but at the moment, nothing could be confirmed and it was in the best interests for everyone to forget about the girl.

Violet eyes glared at the old captain, disbelief and disgust radiating together from them. "I'm sorry, but I cannot obey that order." Rukia couldn't believe what Yamamoto said and did. Following her brother and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi into the Senkaimon, she bit her lip. The dark-haired girl felt partially responsible for Orihime's disappearance, seeing as how she was only in Seireitei to begin with because Rukia brought her there. She didn't care what Yamamoto said, head captain or not. She had already been named a traitor once, another time would not change a thing. Rukia was going to Hueco Mundo and getting her back, whether she had the permission to or not. She was not going to let any more of her friends get hurt for her. Rukia did not know it, but her two best friends were thinking the same thing.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry."

The orange-head sank to his knees. This wasn't over. He was going to save his friend, thinking the exact same thoughts as his violet-eyed friend.

* * *

><p>A silver glow beamed down on a lone girl from the bars of the window in her prison. Orihime Inoue shifted from her position on the floor, and sighed. She had arrived at Hueco Mundo hours ago and spent all but one of those hours out of her prison. She understood that the situation was serious and she was in danger yet... who knew that being imprisoned was so boring?<p>

"They told me to stay here and be quiet, but... there's not even anything to do. I wonder if it was really a good idea to come here..."

An image of a maniacally laughing Espada flashed through her mind. Orihime frowned. She did not like seeing people get hurt, enemy or not, yet... _'just healing their injuries over and over again will add to the total in the long run...'_ She thought back on her friends, and why she was here. _'No, above all else, I have to make sure they like me enough to keep me around. At least until all the preparations for the war are finished.'_

"Oi. Onna."

The gruff voice stirred the human girl out of her thoughts. She knew who it was but why would he be here? Her gray eyes looked hesitantly at the Sexta Espada standing by the door.

Grimmjow cleared his throat._ 'Shit, this is awkward. I should've never come here. Ugh, crap.'_ How was he going to say what he wanted without sounding suspicious? The teal haired man remained silent, mentally formulating his words.

Orihime looked at the Espada. She did not know why he was there and although she had only just met the man, she knew that silence was not something you usually found in him. She figured he would have to break the silence soon enough so she let him think. Come to think of it, there was something rather odd that occured to her before...

"Excuse me, Espada-san?"

Grimmjow looked at the girl, half relieved that she started the conversation and half annoyed that she didn't let him start the conversation. "What?"

"Um, may I ask... how did you lose your arm?"

He froze. _'Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit.'_

"The fuck do you wanna know for, bitch?"I

The orange haired girl recoiled. "I- I was just wondering. Because it looks so much like Hyo-" She stopped herself. No, it was ridiculous. And she doubted that he take that comment kindly.

"Hyo, huh?" Sapphire eyes narrowed. If worse came to worse, he could just kill the girl before she exposed him, Aizen's pet or not. "Who's Hyo?"

"No, nothing. I didn't-"

"-SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"," the girl blurted out.

_'Oh fuck.'_ "Bitch, are you comparing me to some cat?"

"No, no! I was just noticing that it was a strange coincedence! Although, when I healed Hyo's injuries, I didn't feel any reiatsu whereas when I healed yours, I could feel a Shinigami's reiatsu on it..."

_'Tch. Looks like I don't have to kill the bitch. For now at least.' _Orihime noticed that the Espada was calmer now so she also relaxed a bit and asked something that had also been on her mind.

"Um, Espada-san?"

"_What_?" growled the Sexta.

"Before, when you were fighting in Karakura, you were fighting Kurosaki-kun, right?"

"Yeah. What's yer point?" Grimmjow was somewhat relieved that the conversation had turned to what he came here to talk about.

Orihime Inoue was silent. Her doe-like gray eyes looked down, afraid to see the Espada's response. She quietly asked, "Did he- is he alright?"

The teal-haired one scoffed. "Well I didn't get to kill him if that's what ya wanted to know. One of his little buddies interrupted us and saved his ass."

She nodded, and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Tch. Don't thank me. I would've killed him if any one came a second later."

* * *

><p>Over the span of the next few days, Grimmjow would come every once in a while to visit Orihime and to hear more about a certain orange-haired Shinigami. It wasnt' exactly hard to get her started on him; he was all she ever thought about. Grimmjow looked at the girl on the floor, gushing on about how Kurosaki-kun's forehead would crinkle whenever he scowled. It was ridiculous. She was trapped in a fucking tower in another dimension, right next to the <em>Sexta<em> Espada, and just hearing that the Shinigami wasn't dead could bring her peace. Grimmjow laughed sardonically. "Oi. You got a crush on the Shinigami, dontcha?"

The girl let out an audible gasp and turned to him, blushing and stammering. "I-I- why- He-" she sighed defeatedly and mumbled, "yes."

Grimmjow laughed confidently, remembering Ichigo's late night talks. It was almost funny how the girl was so caught up on the boy, when clearly, the boy had no idea. _'The Shinigami's never going to like you the same way, so just give up now.'_

The girl looked downcast again. She whispered softly, more to herself than the Espada next to her. "I just hope Kurosaki-kun won't be blaming himself for my decision."

That got the Sexta to stop laughing. _'Shit!'_ He knew that that was exactly what he would be doing. The kid would blame himself for anything! No doubt that by now, he was beating himself up right now, and faking normality to everyone else.

Grimmjow sighed. There was only one way he knew of to bring the boy back.

_'Now I just gotta see how I'm going to get more of those syringes from Pinky...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Um... I have a problem/question. I'm still relatively new to publishing so I have no idea how this stuff works. So I have 15 chapters of _Random Acts of Kindness_ in my Doc Manager thingie right now. I want to submit a chapter 16 but they say something about only 15 chapters being allowed and to convert them into stories and chapters. I thought I was already doing that? What is wrong here guys? Until someone helps me with this, no more chapters.


	16. The Realization

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16:<strong>

Chocolatey amber eyes looked up to the ceiling and the boy lied down on his bed. Ichigo Kurosaki sighed. He couldn't believe that he let something happen to his friends again. He wasn't able to protect her. He wasn't able to defeat Grimmjow. He wasn't able to keep his mask on long enough to win. What _could_ he do?

_'I'm pathetic.'_

The boy sighed again and turned over to his side when he heard something tap his window._ 'One of the Shinigamis? I guess they're covering their reiatsu.'_ He turned over to open his window and a familiar black blur jumped him.

Pulling off the ball of fur from his face, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Hyo? What're you doing here?"

The blue-eyed kitten just meowed and stared at the boy.

"Yuzu and Goat-face are gonna be so glad when they see you. They almost kicked me out when I told them you ran away," the orange-head stroked his blueish-black fur. Ichigo lied down on his bed again and Hyo settled down next to his face. The two just layed there in the silence of the night.

Using a single finger to pet the cat, the boy smiled. He cradled the kitten closer to him, murmuring softly, "I missed you." He kissed the kitten gently on its nose and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared wide-eyed at the sleeping boy next to him. The orange-head missed him. And he smiled at him. And kissed him.<p>

He didn't know he was so important to the boy. He thought he was just... you know, a cat. And that smile... it wasn't like when he smirked at Grimmjow in battle or even like the rare ones he saved only for his family and closest friends. It was so gentle and full of relief. And it was completely only for him. And the kiss... the Espada could feel a warm contentment growing inside him, turning into pink on his cheeks and stretching his face into an unstoppable grin.

There was no way he was sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>KU-RO-SA-KI<em>. It's been _quite_ a while since we'be seen each other, _hasn't_ it?"

Grimmjow watched from his hiding spot the irritated teacher berate the orange-head and hit him over the head with books. _'Guess the Shinigami really has only been training for the past month.' _Ichigo had only been training with the Vizards for a month but the Sexta could feel the difference. Not only had he witnessed in battle his change, but he could feel that the orange-head's reiatsu was more Shinigami now than Hollow. He could tell that the nightmares were no longer a problem now too, judging by his increased control and strength.

It had only been a month yet it felt so much longer. Watching Ichigo interact with his human friends, Grimmjow was glad he decided to come back. Fortunately enough, he didn't even need the help of Syazel. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but apparently, there was a glitch in the chemicals within the syringe. Syazel created them to be a one-time occurence but Grimmjow found that he could change forms on his will. So all he needed to do to see the orange-head was open up a Garganta and change forms. It wouldn't have to take a whole month for them to meet again, realized the kitten with a sense of satisfaction.

"ICHIGO!"

Heads turned to the source of the shout. The orange-head looked away when he realized who it was. "What is it, Tatsuki?"

The dark-haired girl panted. "Orihime's gone!" Ichigo clenched his fists as Tatsuki continued talking. "You know where Orihime went, don't you?"

Startled amber eyes met with the glare of his childhood friend. "What the hell do you mean? Why would I know that? Besides, are you even sure she's gone? Maybe you need to look harder-"

"Stop fucking around!" The girl pushed him to the windows and continued yelling at Ichigo. "You really think I don't know anything? I have seen you wearing that black kimono and fighting all those strange people! Everything you're hiding. Ichigo... isn't it enough? Just tell me," her dark eyes pleaded.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide the truth forever, especially not from Tatsuki. But not now. Telling her now, right before the war with Aizen was just too dangerous and he couldn't let her get involved with this too. "It has nothing to do with you," he said in a tone cold enough to match Aizen's.

*CRASH*

Grimmjow looked at the scene in the hallway from the doorway of the classroom. No one noticed him in all the chaos. The girl was hysterical, screaming and crying. Ichigo sat on the floor, bleeding by the broken window with glass shards surrounding him.

"Don't concern yourselves with me," said the orange-head as he walked away.

Three sets of dismayed human eyes and a pair of deep blue ones watched him go.

_'Tch, baka.'_

* * *

><p>"Well. I guess this is goodbye again, Hyo. Sorry. You just came back and now I have to leave again." Ichigo's hand stroked the midnight fur. "I'll miss ya."<p>

The Shinigami opened his window and leapt out of his room. After a good five minutes, Grimmjow leapt out of the window too. The teal-haired man didn't follow Ichigo since he could tell where he would be going. Instead, he headed towards a group of three that was not very well hidden by the corner of the street.

"Oi, Mizuiro. Isn't this Ichigo's cat?"

"Yeah, you're right. What do you think it wants?"

Tatsuki looked at the deep blue of the kitten's eyes. "He wants us to follow him."

"What? We're supposed to be following Ichigo! We can't just start following his cat instead!"

"Shut up, Keigo!" She said with a well placed punch. "I'm not sure we'd even be able to see Ichigo. I think his cat can lead us to him."

Grimmjow turned and started running to where Ichigo was headed to with three more in tow.

_'Why am I even doing this? Why should I care if the Shinigami's happy or not?'_ the kitten asked himself, trying to ignore the strange sensation in his heart. _'No, it's 'cause I'm the only one who gets to make him sad... right?' _Why was it that when it came to the orange-head, Grimmjow would do anything for him? Why was it that he could only be kind when it came to him? Why? These questions raced across Grimmjow's mind as he ran towards where Ichigo was.

The truth came crashing down on the Sexta when he turned the corner and saw the source of his confusion clad in his Shinigami clothes. Determined chocolatey amber eyes were glaring at a blonde shopkeeper. Soft strawberry blonde spikes and black robes were billowing softly in the wind. He looked as strong and undefeatable, and made the kitten's heart skip a beat.

_'Shit. This can't be true. I _can't_ be in love with him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than you expected. To be honest, it was supposed to end where the next chapter does but... I have a finals to take in like an hour so I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Was the realization too rushed? I feel like it was...

So all that stuff I said last chapter about the 15 document limit? Hahaha, never mind. I figured it out like an hour after I updated. Ignore me and my tech-retardedness... But thank you to AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, Lenighma, LadyDragonIchi, drmona, and God's Sense of Humor for helping me out anyway! :D

In case anyone's keeping track, right now, we're at chapter 240-ish in the manga. And part of why I'm updating so slowly is because I've been reading the manga over again to get the dialogue, battles, setting, etc. right.


	17. The Turning Point

**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi (GrimmIchi)

Language

OOCness

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_"Talking in a flashback"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17:<strong>

*Sigh*

Somewhere under the eternally dark night of a desert of Hollows, a certain teal-haired Sexta exhaled frustratedly, his newest discovery baffling and greatly disturbing him. After dropping off the boy's friends at Urahara Shoten, he had changed back to Arrancar form and opened up a Garganta to head back to Hueco Mundo. Rather than using sonido to get back to Las Noches, Grimmjow decided he'd rather take the oppurtunity of a long, silent walk to think. He was actually grateful for the desolate barrenness of Hueco Mundo; he'd die before letting anyone catch him in such a confused and lost state.

Grimmjow sighed again, dragging his sandal-clad feet slowly through the white sand. He could find just about every reason why he shouldn't, and couldn't, be in love with a certain scowling orange-head.

They were enemies, opposites in every sense! Arrancar and Shinigami, evil and good, destruction and peace. Even their hair colors clashed. Even when it came to their hair, they were at the opposite spectrums of the wheel.

Could Hollows even _be_ in love? _'I mean, it's impossible, right? Since we've got no hearts...right?' _He didn't know if they really had hearts or not. But if they didn't have them, why was it still a fatal spot to hit? The Sexta pondered this before he was drawn back to his problem.

They barely knew each other. _'Well...'_ the bluenette thought again, _'Grimmjow and Kurosaki don't really know each other out of the battles... but Hyo and Kurosaki know each other pretty damn well...' _The Sexta ruffled the back of his hair angrily. _'No, but he doesn't even know Hyo and Grimmjow are actually the same person.' _He realized with only some amusement that Aizen and Syazel were the cause of his newest predicament._ 'Those bastards... always screwing with my life, whether they're doing it on purpose or not.'_

Speaking of Aizen, that reminded Grimmjow that the ex-Captain and the Shinigami would inevitably have to battle one another. As much as the blue-eyed Arrancar hated Aizen, the orange-head was still technically on the opposing side. Whether Aizen existed or not, Shinigami and Hollow were not meant to be at peace. Then again, Ichigo Kurosaki had broken that boundary, hadn't he?

The Sexta was getting a headache, and damn if it wasn't just pissing him off even more. Growling, he fired off a couple of random Ceros at nothing to vent his frustration.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, said Shinigami was racing through the halls of Las Noches.<p>

*Achoo!* Ichigo sniffled. Ishida glared at him. "That's disgusting. Blow your nose!"

"Oh, right, sure, let me just get out that box of tissues that I secretly hide in my shihakushou," the strawberry blonde replied sarcastically.

"Ichigo, are you sick?" asked Chad.

The Shinigami shook his head. "No, that can't be. Someone's probably just talking about me." (1)

The Quincy scoffed. "Probably talking about what a pathetic loser you are," he said snidely, pushing up his glasses.

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "Let's just go, get Inoue, then get out of here."

"Obviously we're going to defeat some Arrancars on the way, though."

Chad laughed in silent agreement.

Ichigo smirked. "Hell yeah," he said, with a certain teal-haired one in mind.

* * *

><p>"Oi. Onna."<p>

Orihime bowed slightly, by now used to both the term and the man who addressed her like so. "Konichiwa, Jeagerjacques-san." To be honest, she had no idea why he would come to visit her. She just supposed it was his way of thanking her for healing his arm. The girl didn't want to do it but she wasn't going to say that and lose the few company she had.

The Sexta grunted in response. Neither said a word, letting a not-so-uncomfortable silence stretch out.

"He's here. You know that right?"

The human nodded solemnly. "Yes, I felt their reiatsu when they arrived."

Grimmjow eyed the girl. "Your precious Kurosaki-kun came all the way to Hueco Mundo for you. Shouldn't you be, I dunno, a little more excited?"

Orihime looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "I am happy... but him coming here was what I was trying to prevent by coming here. I didn't want him to get hurt... but he will. And this time, it'll be my fault."

Sapphire-blue eyes regarded the sad girl.

Turning to leave, he said one last thing.

"He's not the type to be protected. He's too strong for that."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow slumped into his uncomfortable white chair, glaring at his fellow Espadas.<p>

"I believe we have some intruders."

The news set the Arrancars into a frenzy. Some of them laughing, welcoming the upcoming battles, some complaining, and others remaining quiet. It didn't matter how they reacted, they were all excited by the news.

The brunette ex-Captain smiled amusedly at their excitement. "Good morning, Espada. We've been attacked by the enemy. First, though," he said unconcernedly, "I suppose we should warm up some tea..."

A disposable Fraccion standing by the side complied and served the tea quickly before returning to his spot at the side of the throne room.

"Everyone should have received their tea, yes? Now then," Aizen said, dropping his previous bored tone, "drink and listen to me."

Grimmjow frowned absentmindedly at the cieling, ignoring Aizen as usual. When they first met, he did it to be rebellious, to show the brunette that he wouldn't be able to tame Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. After a while though, he found it just wasn't that hard to tune out the former taichou and did it more unconciously now than on purpose. He couldn't help it, the man did not interest him. However, Aizen was able to get his attention this time.

"The names of the three intruders are as follows," he explained, indicating the hologram reflecting from the middle of the long table.

"Ishida Uryuu." The reflection zoomed up on a thin raven-haired boy clad in white. _'Ah, that geek with the stick up his ass,'_ recalled Grimmjow from his classroom visits.

"Sado Yasutora." A large, brawny dark skinned man whose dark curls clung to his face with sweat. _'Hn. The quiet best friend.'_

"And... Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow looked at the reflection of the boy running across the desert with his friends. His ever bright hair also clinging to his face with sweat. His black robes blowing softly in the wind. His amber eyes, narrowed in a determined glare.

The Sexta tuned out the unimpressed reactions of several of the Espadas. He had to see the boy. He had to make sure of... whatever he was feeling.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?"

Blue-eyes glared at the blind ex-captain. "Out to kill. To smash those little bugs that just came here. The faster the better, right?"

The dark-skinned man replied, "Aizen-sama has yet to order anything of the sort. Return to your seat."

Blue-eyes blazed, a sneer stretching into the broken mask at his jawbone. Dripping sarcasm, he spat out, "It is for Aizen-_sama_'s sake that I will destroy them!" He turned away and continued to leave.

"Grimmjow." The name echoed around the cavernous room.

The Sexta clenched his fists. Why was everyone interrupting him all of a sudden? _'Cockblockers.'_ he thought briefly before pushing that thought out of mind. "Yes?"

A cold voice replied, "I'm very glad to see you acting on my behalf. However, I still have much to speak of. I'd very much like it if you sat back down."

Grimmjow stood, defiant.

"What's wrong?" Aizen turned, flaring up his monstrous amount of reiatsu. "I didn't catch your reply, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." The usual polite tone had dropped. Instead each word, especially the name, dripped in disdainful venom.

Said Espada didn't respond. He couldn't. He couldn't even stand nor breathe.

The brown haired man smirked sadistically, finally suppressing his reiatsu again after watching the bluenette suffer for a few more moments. "I see. Seems like you've understood."

Grimmjow just barely mustered up the strength to look up and glare at the former taichou. Unfazed, the perpretrator continued his informing. Finally, he wrapped up with a final note made to mock the Sexta still catching his breath on his knees.

Sardonically smile in place, Aizen said, "No matter what may befall us, as long as you walk by my side, an enemy that may stand up to us shall never exist."

Grimmjow glared at the pompous man. This was the final straw.

* * *

><p>Reverting into a familiar form, a small blue-ish black kitten stepped out of the corner, a Garganta already closed in the distance. The kitten looked up at the store sign, slightly illuminated by the street lights in the night.<p>

Urahara was sitting idly at his front porch when he saw the small figure approaching him. "Ara, what's this? Aren't you Kurosaki-san's cat? Gomen, gomen but he left here already."

The kitten sat on its haunches a good distance away from the shopkeeper. He knew based Ichigo's experiences that he could trust this man with what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he slowly evolved back to his original form.

No sooner than when he stood up had Grimmjow found a zanpaktou held at his throat. The blonde wielding it glared at the Espada, dropping all his playfulness. "You. What are you doing here?"

Determined blue eyes locked themselves with the wary dark green ones hidden by blonde bangs and a ridiculous striped hat. Grimmjow grabbed the zanpaktou and pushed it closer to his heart. Ignoring Urahara's shock, he held on tightly to the sword.

"I want to become a spy for the Shinigamis."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

(1) In case no one knows this, it's kinda a common Asian superstition that you sneeze when someone talks about you. I heard it also applies when people miss you, or when people are thinking about you. Hehe, I wonder which one applies to Grimmy... ;)

And that whole color thing... hehe, I always thought it was the cutest thing how they have opposite colored hair. Random: anyone know if Orihime is her last name or her first name? I always thought it was her last name, since Inoue is a common first name for females but I think I'm wrong... Did you know that you can spell Grimmjow's name as "Grimmjow JAGUARjack"? :O That's pretty cool too, even though he's a panther.

And OHHHHHH! Who here was NOT expecting that? Well, I feel like most of you guys must've seen this coming. So all those chapters where I was like "oh, it's going to be awesome"? Yeah, it was supposed to end where this one did. But I ended up writing a lot more than planned and.. BOOM. This ending was supposed to happen back in chapter 12. -_-'"


	18. The Reason

**CHAPTER 18:**

"Anyway," the Quincy said snootily, "the point I'm trying to make is my powers aren't the only ones that will be heightened. The Arrancars will have a strength increase too."

His two companions remained silent, while the geeky one continued explaining their current situation.

"We also don't know what extent Aizen has transformed the Arrancar and how much control he has over them. But even if he isn't controlling them, it's pretty much set in stone that we're not only their enemies, but also their food source. Even if a Hollow looks normal at first glance, I'm positive that due to the dense reishi here, their power will be anything but. And on that note, unpreparedness is certainly forbidden. Whether we return-"

"Damn, do you like to talk." Ichigo Kurosaki rose from his sitting position in the sand. "I'm going on ahead."

"Wait! But there're still things I have to tell you!"

The orange head and the reserved half-Latino were already gone. A shrinking figure called out, "Ehhhh. I'm sure I'll be fine without you telling me. Let's go, Chad."

The two walked away, leaving a grumbly Ishida to scramble after them.

Ichigo knew that the uptight Quincy was the rational thinker of the group, but he wasn't kidding when he said that he'd be fine. He knew what he was getting into and he knew that the chances of getting out alive were slim. His encounters with a certain Sexta proved it. Everytime they fought, it was until one of them (ahem, meaning Ichigo) was almost dead. The Shinigami had lost every time so far and Grimmjow hadn't even used his Resurrecion. The orange-head didn't know how much stronger the Espada would be with his Resurrecion but it didn't matter. He wouldn't lose. Not this time.

The more the boy tried to connect Ishida's words with Grimmjow, the more he wanted to laugh. _'Aizen control him? Impossible. Nobody can control him. He's just like that. He does what he wants, when he wants, consequences be damned,'_ Ichigo thought with a chuckle. As for being eaten, well... the strawberry blonde didn't know what to make of that. Obviously, he would prefer not to die but he supposed that death in battle wasn't exactly a bad way to go. Hell, he knew he felt during their battles like Grimmjow wanted to eat him but to the Sexta, the bluenette was a predator and the orange-head was his prey, and vice-versa for Ichigo.

_'Either way, if Grimmjow wants me, he's gonna have to fight for it. I'm not going down that easily,'_ the Shinigami thought, a smirk stretching across his face.

A loud explosion disrupted the boy from his thoughts.

_'What the hell,'_ was all that he could think of when he turned to see a giant centipede-like Hollow thing erupt from the white sand dunes, chasing after an oddly patterned bulky Hollow and a thin Hollow in a loincloth, chasing after a little girl in rags.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stepped out of the Garganta, turning his head side to side to check for others. Once convinced he was alone, he plopped down on his bed and looked at the (white) cieling of his room in Las Noches. It wasn't easy, but he'd gotten Urahara to... no, trust was the wrong word here. He'd at least convinced the blonde ex-captain that he hated Aizen and that was pretty much it.<p>

_"I want to become a spy for the Shinigamis."_

_Urahara's dark green eyes widened in shock before recovering to become narrowed at the bluenette. "What makes you think that I would believe that, _Espada_?" The last word was growled venemously._

_"I don't," said Grimmjow, unfazed blue eyes never wavering from its lock on the blonde. "You have every reason not to believe me and if you did, you wouldn't be the guy I'm coming to for help."_

_"Me? I am but a humble shopkeeper. What could I possibly do for an Arrancar such as yourself?"_

_"Cut the bullshit. I know who you are and what you're capable of. Former captain of squad 12 of the Gotei Thirteen. Founder of the Research and Development Division. Creator of the Hogyoku."_

_The zanpaktou aimed at the Sexta's heart pushed harder onto the flesh. "How do you know all this and what do you want?"_

_Grimmjow smirked cockily. "How I know this ain't what's important here. And you know what I want. I want to be a spy. I want to help you bastards defeat Aizen."_

_"What's in it for you?"_

_The Espada scoffed. "Ridding Hueco Mundo of the asshole is enough for me. I hate the egotistical fucker and I know I'm not the only one who does. You Shinigami's think you've got it tough, being betrayed and all, but guess what? The Espadas hate him just as much."_

_That seemed to throw off Urahara, just a little. "What do you mean?"_

_"You think that we all willingly just let some Shinigamis take over Hueco Mundo? Bullshit. I mean, some of the weak ones got scared into submitting. Some gave up their freedom for the power that he and the Hogyoku can promise. Some didn't even have a choice; he can hypnotize people or some shit like that. You think it's fun to be controlled like that? No, it f-"_

_"Enough," the blonde said silently. "I know what that feels like. But if you know about his hypnotism, why are you here? You could very well be under his control and sent by Aizen himself."_

_"You're right. I could be. I wouldn't know if I were." Grimmjow sighed, using his free hand to run through his bright blue hair. __"Look. I don't expect you to trust me. Hell, I wouldn't trust me if I were you. But we both know that the information that I hold can turn the tide of this war. Run all the tests you want, experiment, interrogate. I don't care. You don't have to trust me but at least listen to what the information I'm going to tell you. You decide for yourself if you want to use it or not."_

_A silence fell after the teal-haired Arrancar finished speaking. Finally, the zanpaktou was lowered. "Why the change of heart? I believe you about despising Aizen, but if you've been able to take it up until now, there has to be something more to your reasons." Urahara regarded the confident Espada in front of him. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Grimmjow didn't say anything. He didn't really know how to answer that one. But thinking back on it, he would've never made this decision if not for a certain someone. With the barest hint of a smile, he finally drew out the words that could best express the truth._

_"I guess a random act of kindness changed me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Phew. Let me just say thank kami for "history." I forgot which chapter I left off on for Bleach and was going "Oh shit" because I did NOT want to go through 400ish chapters to write this chapter. I would've done it if I hadn't figured out that I could use "history" but I'd be pissed as hell.

So was that last line cliched and cheesy or what? I know, I know. I put cheddar to shame. But it was one of the first lines I had decided on so psh, whatever. I didn't know exactly when to put this line in though so... REVIEW PLEASE! (Even if just to mock my cliche-ness.)


	19. The Candidate

**CHAPTER 19:**

A graceful kitten with fur like the midnight sky turned the corner and slipped into a familiar shop by the name of Urahara Shoten, jumping down a hidden tunnel into an even more hidden basement, aka. cavernous training grounds.

The blonde shopkeeper was already waiting for him, sitting patiently whilst sipping a cup of tea. "Ohaiyo, Hyo-kun. Back so soon?"

Electric sapphire eyes glared at the relaxed man while the kitten morphed back to its normal form. Straightening out to his full 6'3", Grimmjow squared his shoulders. "Cut the crap and let's just get this over with. What's it gonna be today? Blood tests? Reiatsu samples? Twenty questions?" He had been coming sneaking out of Hueco Mundo for a week now and the man still wasn't done testing him. The Sexta was a man of very little patience and that miniscule bit was being stretched to the limits.

"The former and the latter," said Urahara as he set down his teacup. "This time, I'd like some samples from your.. er, smaller form."

Grumbling, the bluenette morphed back to a kitten. An expert hand drew out blood from him so that he could barely feel anything. "The results of your reiatsu samples are back. This Syazel Apollo Grantz appears to be quite talented. The amount of reiatsu I received from this form is equal to that of absolutely nothing. No wonder Kurosaki-kun doesn't suspect a thing. Then again, with his skill in reiatsu detection..."

Grimmjow said nothing. Ever since he had revealed his intentions to Urahara, he had been spending the nights sneaking out to the human world and spent the rest of the days watching said orange-head, now with an increased group of two Shinigamis and some weak Hollows, out of a hologram machine that he'd received from the shady shop owner. "For convenience," said the former captain, smiling mysteriously from behind his fan. The Sexta suspected that the man probably knew what was going on with him and that pissed him off to no ends.

_'How the fuck does he know what's going on when I barely know what's going on?' _All the teal haired Arrancar knew, was that the more he watched the boy, the more he was sure that there was, at the very least some rather strong attraction on his part.

"So, Grimmjow-kun," continued the blonde, grinning when the teal haired man twitched at the _kun_. "You said that all the Espadas despise Aizen, correct?"

Now back to his Arrancar form, the bluenette grunted to confirm the question. "If I had to guess, the ones who are in it for power or shit are Coyote, Jaws, Eye-patch, Pinky, and Muscle-head; the ones who got scared into submission are Pupils and Fishtank; and the ones who are probably under the bastard's hypnosis are Emo and Gramps. And as for me, you're obviously figuring that one on your own."

Urahara pondered this piece of information quietly, already used to the nicknames, the gears in his mind turning. "How many of them do think would do the same thing you're doing?"

"What? Betray Aizen? Become a spy?"

"Both. Either." He shrugged.

The Espada rubbed his broken mask as he thought about it. "Starrk, Halibel... Ulquiorra and Barragan. They're the ones that hate him the most. I know they'd all probably want to, except for the controlled ones. But the rest have too much to risk so I doubt they would actually do it."

The shopkeeper sighed, murmuring to himself. "Starrk and Halibel have their Fracciones to worry about so it's debatable... Ulquiorra and Barragan have no say in this so no chance... if only there was an Espada level Arrancar with no ties to Aizen..."

Grimmjow turned so fast he almost got whiplash. "There is."

A blonde eyebrow raised. "Really now?"

"Neliel Tu Odershvank. Former Trecero."

"No connections to Aizen?"

"She got replaced with Halibel because she was deemed unworthy of her position. I don't know what exactly but Eye-patch and Pinky did something to her and kicked her out of Las Noches."

"Can you find her?"

The Sexta smirked condescendingly, and crossed his arms over his chest haughtily. "Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to? 'Course I can."

The blonde made his own little smirk. "Then I plan to hear good news next time I see you."

"Consider it done," the bluenette said confidently before morphing back to a cat and scampering up the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned to himself in the safety of his Garganta.<p>

_'What the fuck did I just promise to? Oh, shit. Kami. I haven't seen or heard of the woman in ages... how the hell am I gonna find her in a day?'_

The Sexta thought back to when he had first been turned into an Arrancar. He hadn't been chosen as an Espada yet and was still working out the abilities of his new form.

_"Konichiwa, Grimmjow," a childish voice called out from behind him, "Do you want any help?"_

_The bluenette glared daggers through the smiling Espada with sea-green hair. "Fuck off, bitch. Don't think that just 'cause you're the Trecero, you can look down on me."_

_The Trecero smiled gently at him, large gray eyes sincere. She was completely uneffected by his rudeness and it pissed him off even more. "I don't look down on you. You are a warrior, I can see that."_

_A visible vein popped out on Grimmjow's forehead. "I ain't just a warrior, woman. I'm a king, ya got that?"_

_She was still smiling. "Hai, hai."_

The woman had always made Grimmjow feel like a kid, the way she acted like she was playing along with a child's game of make-believe. But still, she _was _able to help him train and get stronger...and she always listened to him, no matter what he was talking about...kind of like an older sister. _'Fuck that. Just 'cause she'd been an Espada before me and an Arrancar for longer, the bitch thought she could treat me like some gullible brat.' _The Sexta frowned, making a face that greatly resembled a pout. Except, of course, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques did not pout. He was not entirely looking forward to seeing her again.

Still po- ahem, _frowning_, the bluenette stepped out of the Garganta only to be greeted by a rather amusing scene.

* * *

><p>"BUEEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

_'Oh, kami,'_ thought the orange-head. He'd only known Nel for those few days they were traveling the desert together. Yet, now that they had reached their destination, Las Noches, the little Arrancar wouldn't let him go. Who knew that she'd get so attached to him? Not Ichigo, for sure.

"I-Itsygo, you THUPID! BALDY! PIECE OF POOP!" The girl bawled, completely not bothered by the tears and snot pouring down her face.

The boy turned around, a vein popping visibly in his temple, _'This kid... what the hell are those brothers of her's teaching her?'_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I get it already! Stop crying!"

"IMPOTENT!"

"I AM NOT IMPOTENT!"

As the two rattled off, their companions just looked at one another. Rukia sighed boredly, "What's _he_ shouting about?"

"VIRGIN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Ichigo screamed, his face as red as his namesake from both embarrassment and anger, before storming off into the hole in the wall of Las Noches to escape the crazy child. His companions jumped in soon after, chasing after their orange haired friend.

Grimmjow looked amusedly at the interchange from a distance with his reiatsu concealed. _'So Berry's really a virgin. Now, _this_ could be fun...' _the Sexta thought, contemplating all the fun things he could do to the kid, just going to prove that there truly was attraction there.By now, he had at least gotten used to the idea. Besides, he couldn't help what he wanted. Male, human, Shinigami, enemy, none of it mattered to Grimmjow because he knew he hadn't had a choice in this attraction. It just happened and by the time he realized it, it was too late to stop it.

_'__Damn, he's actually kinda cute when he's all red like that. Can't believe he's getting all riled up over some green-haired Arrancar brat.'_

_'Wait... green... haired... Arrancar?' _His mind slowly ticked, before it hit him like a steamroller pushing a ton of bricks into his face.

_'Oh, fuck.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Nicknames are fun. I made them pretty obvious though. I'm feeling too tired to be clever with them. Anyway, the OOCness has begun, I feel like Grimmjow should be more badass and stuff than I'm making him be. Whatever. I like him like this. He's cute.

And I just re-did this chapter. Not much major changes, just felt like making Grimmjow's little love realization flow more smoothly. Updates should be coming more frequently, now that school's almost over and finals are done with but I'm moving so... no guarantees.


	20. The Debt

**CHAPTER 20:**

After watching the little Arrancar child in rags and her two Hollow tag-alongs run into the hole that Ichigo and the real red-head made, Grimmjow just stayed outside, deciding to wait until the child was alone before he confirmed her identity.

_'Neliel Tu Odershvank...'_

Thin blue eyebrows furrowed over electrifying oceanic eyes. Memories of a tall, curvy woman with long sea-green waves, a childish but gentle voice, and an even softer smile flashed through his mind. Mentally comparing her to the little girl, the Sexta knew that he could definitely see the similarities now. The shade of hair, the doe-like gray eyes, the red birthmark running across the bridge of the nose. All the same. But was it possible for an Arrancar to revert to child form?

Realization hit him, followed quickly by anger. _'All kinds of fucked up shit can happen when Pinky gets involved,' _the Espada thought with his fists clenching subconciously when he remembered the rumors of Nnoitra's and Syazel's involvement in the former-Trecero's replacement.

His anger subsided though, when he felt the three reiatsus separate. Manic grin in place, Grimmjow sonido-ed after the possible candidate.

_'Showtime, baby.'_

* * *

><p>"Oi. Chibi."<p>

The little green-haired girl stopped in her tracks. This was odd. She hadn't felt any reiatsu at all, other than Ichigo's. She turned around curiously, then froze with fear when she realized exactly who had spoken to her.

"Se-Sexta Espada, Gri-Grimmjow-sama!"

Grimmjow said nothing, staring at the trembling child. Now that he was close enough to feel her small amount of reiatsu, he knew it was the same Neliel from his memories. The amount of reiatsu the two forms possessed were ridiculously far apart but they had felt exactly the same. Finally, he broke the silence. "Hey. Neliel. What happened ta you?"

The girl was still scared, but now shock joined that fear. How did one of the _Espadas_ known who she was? And why was he talking to her like they knew each other? Cocking her head to a side, she asked with a slight lisp, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow glared at Nel, pissed off that she wouldn't just answer his damn question. "Quit playin' games," he growled, effectively putting back her former fear of him. "I'm talking about your power. Your position, Trecero."

Nel's eyes grew even larger at that before shaking her hair vehemently. "Th-that'th a lie. There'th no way Nel could be an Ethpada."

Now it was time for the Sexta to be shocked. "What the hell are you talking about? 'Course you could! You were the fucking Trecero before Halibel! Stop fucking around and talk, bitch!"

"I-I don't know!" The little Arrancar cried out, tearing up.

"What the fuck? Yes, you do! TALK, goddammit!" The bluenette snarled at the girl and stepped closer. He kneeled down so that he was eye-level with her. He growled with a deadly anger only a few inches now from Nel. "Tell me _now_ or I will fucking pull that little head of your's off your body. _TALK."_

The girl stared back at the teal-haired man, scared and confused. Then, her large gray eyes narrowed before they steeled and met the sapphire eyes with a glare to rival it.

"Grimmjow. Stop provoking me. I can't let anyone see through this act."

* * *

><p><em>'Damn. What the hell is with this place? It's just hallways, hallways and more hallways! ENDLESS HALLWAYS!'<em>

Ichigo scowled as he continued running down the same hallway he had been running through for the last half-hour. _'Come on, one of these damned things _have_ to lead to Inoue!'_

"Iiii..."

The orange-head shivered. This place was giving him the creeps.

"Iiii..." The Shinigami could hear soft footsteps behind him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned around to face whatever it was that was following him.

"Huh?"

"IITTTSSYYYYGOOOOO!"

"NEL?" Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Wha-What the hell are you doing here? Go home!"

The little girl bawled, "Nel wanted to thee you again, Itsygo!"

"Listen to me!" The orange head sweat dropped. _'This girl's just like Goat-chin! Thank kami that Yuzu and Karin didn't turn out like this...' _

He stopped running and prepared himself for the small Arrancar ready to launch herself at him. "Dammit, alright then! Time for 'catch and release'!" he said as a tiny force barreled into his gut and pushed him into the ground. "You- you bastard!"

The green-haired girl sobbed, burying her face into the boy's chest and thus effectively wiping her snot and tears on his shihakshou. "Nel wanted to thee you, Itsygo, Nel wanted to thee you!"

The orange-head pushed himself up and sighed, surrendering to the child. After listening to her freak out about losing her "brothers", he decided that it'd be safest for her to stick with him. At least he'd be able to protect her this way. Little did he know that that was exactly what Nel was thinking. The green haired girl glomped Ichigo, remembering the decision she made a few hours ago.

_"Grimmjow. Stop provoking me. I can't let anyone see through this act."_

_A wide smirk stretched into the broken mask on the Sexta's face. It was odd to have a child talking so gravely to him but it didn't matter because it only proved that he was RIGHT! __"So you do know what I'm talkin' about," said the bluenette with a happy grin. _

_Nel wanted to smile. Of course out of all the people to make the connection, it would be Grimmjow to find her again. He always was one of her favorite Arrancars. He was impatient, reckless, and immature but she knew that he had the heart of a warrior, overflowing with kindness and integrity that even he did not know he possessed. When she left Las Noches, she was worried that the person she had regarded as a little brother would become corrupted by the emptyness and evil of the others around him. But seeing him now with that grin on his face, looking more childish than herself, she felt proud of him and immensely relieved._

_The usually gentle voice was replaced with one of severity. "Listen to me. I don't have the power right now to be in my true form for long. When I leave this conversation, I can't show that I remember all this. There are Espadas out there after my Fracciones and I."_

_Grimmjow growled. "Yeah, I know. Pinky and Eye-Patch did this to you, right?"_

_Sea-green hair bobbed up and down as the former Trecero nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, Nnoitra severed my mask with some sort of chemical painted on the blade of his Zanpaktou. I knew that if I got out alive, I would have to take my Fracciones and flee now that I don't have the power to protect them."_

_Depthless blue eyes met the strong gaze of her stormy ones. "Then why are you back now?"_

_Nel was a little taken aback by his question. Then, she smiled the same smile that Grimmjow had retained in his memories._

_"Because Ichigo is here."_

_She closed her eyes, shaking her head with the kind smile still on her small face. "He saved me despite being a Shinigami. He tried to protect me when we were complete strangers. I am grateful for him, and so incredibly fortunate to have found someone with such kindness and honor in this world." She did not say this but the orange-head had reminded her greatly of Grimmjow. She knew that under different circumstances, the two would've gotten along and become inseparable._

_The bluenette was silent. He knew exactly what she was talking about, afterall. Finally, he broke the silence with a quiet question._

_"Then, how would you like to repay him?"_

_Nel looked at the bluenette. _

_"Just tell me how."_

_"Join their side and go against Aizen."_

_Stormy gray eyes widened in shock. They met the gaze of determined sapphire ones. "Grimmjow. Did you really say what I thought you just said?"_

_"I know what I said and you should know just how serious I am."_

_A small hand reached up and cupped the Sexta's face, fingers tracing over the broken mask. Nel knew it was that this was the right decision but she did not want to see her little brother figure get hurt. She asked softly, "Why are you taking such risks?"_

_A melancholy and tranquil smile graced Grimmjow's face._

_"Because someone changed me and now, I can't go back to what I used to be."_

Nel smiled. She had never seen such a peaceful and content expression on the bluenette. She knew, even without him saying so, that this person was Ichigo. She didn't know the specifics but she could tell that the Shinigami had saved Grimmjow much like how Ichigo had saved her. For that, the two Arrancars would repay their gratitude to the orange-head with their lives, although Nel was told that all she had to do right now was to watch over and protect the boy.

The former-Trecero looked at the scowling strawberry blonde through her sea green eyes.

_'Thank you, Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Damn. Twenty chapters. And I'm STILL not done. I'm a little amazed and a little irritated at myself. I feel like I should redo a couple of the beginning chapters seeing as how they were ridiculously short and insert more fluff. I might do it. Probably not. *Shrug*

I re-did chapter 19 if anyone cares. Not very big changes, doesn't affect the plot line so you don't have to re-read it unless you felt like Grimmjow's love was developing oddly.

Also, I think I'm going to start a couple more stories. I know I want to but I kinda wanna wrap this one up first... advice?


	21. The Original

**CHAPTER 21:**

Once again, Grimmjow found himself sneaking out of Hueco Mundo to report to his new ally. It was so regular that by now, Tessai and the rest of Urahara's employees knew to open up the doors to the hidden tunnel for him. The Sexta had once wondered whether they knew exactly who they were letting in all these times but he found he didn't much care.

_'I guess everyone's gonna have to find out eventually...'_ the bluenette frowned. He hated it but he knew that Ichigo was going to find out sooner or later. Of course, Grimmjow had been hoping that he'd never find out but the Espada knew that was impossible. A small part of him was somewhat looking forward to that moment when the Shinigami realized that the kitten he had been caring for was none other than the Sexta Espada. A much, MUCH bigger part of him was dreading the moment when Ichigo realized that he had confided his deepest fears and secrets to his enemy. Either way, there was only one thing the teal-haired man was positive about.

_'Berry's gonna _flip_ when he finds out.'_

Grimmjow sighed and pushed those thoughts out of his head as he turned back to his Arrancar form. He grunted as a greeting to the blonde ex-captain.

"So? How'd it go, Grimmjow-kun? Didja find her?"

Electrical sapphire eyes narrowed at the smug tone and fan that was covering a what surely had to be a confident smirk. As a smug sneer took over the bluenette's face, Grimmjow laughed in his most cocky manner.

" 'Course I did."

A yellow eyebrow rose. "Really now? And? Is she willing to join our noble cause?"

The Espada snorted. "Of course."

Urahara hummed impressedly. "Looks like I didn't send the wrong man for this job," chuckling when Grimmjow scowled. "Great! We have another powerful ally-slash-spy on our side, things are looking up."

A bit of the Sexta's cockiness deflated at that. Clearing his throat, his blue eyes couldn't meet the analytical green ones. "Uh... yeah. About that... we've got a bit of a problem."

* * *

><p>The blonde former-taichou sighed when the blue-eyed man finished explaining the situation. "I feared something like this would happen. Someone so strong wouldn't stay away for so long if they didn't have something to fear or hide."<p>

"Hey, look. She's still incredibly strong, ya know. It's just that she can't be that strong for long," the teal-haired Arrancar argued in defense of Neliel. "Besides, with the way she looks right now, no one's gonna suspect shit about her. She's perfect as a spy!"

A pensive look settled on Urahara's face. He nodded slowly in acquiescence. "Yes, that's true. You do make a good point..."

Grimmjow smirked. "What can I say? Looks _and_ brains, I've got the whole package."

Chuckles escaped the shopkeeper. "Yes, what ever would we do without you?"

* * *

><p>Wide gray eyes watched the panting black-clad orange head standing over his now defeated oppponent. Ichigo kneeled on one knee next to the unconcious Arrancar, both steadying his breath and checking Dordoni's wounds.<p>

The green-haired girl had to admit that she had first been worried when they were attacked by Dordoni. It had vaguely occured to her that had she not left Las Noches, she would be a Privaron Espada just like him. That's why she knew that while the man was much weaker than any of the current Arrancar, he was still a formidable opponent. Not to mention that Ichigo's stubborness was dragging out the battle and most likely gathering more attention from their enemies.

However, the moment the strawberry blonde pulled on his Hollow mask, Nel found herself speechless. For one thing, she had never heard of Shinigami's being able to use the powers of Hollows. Second of all, if she thought Ichigo's reiatsu was impressive before, this changed everything. The former-Trecero felt as though she was being washed away in a massive tidal wave of swirling energy, the fierce and oppressive raw power rendering her speechless, drowning her. Yet the warm protective aura wrapping around her in a gentle embrace and holding her together like an anchor.

"Nel."

The little Arrancar was stirred from her thoughts. "Yeth?"

Ichigo stood, orange bangs hiding the amber eyes laid on his defeated opponent. He spoke silently. "Do you think you could...heal him?"

Neliel smiled. "Sure, Itsygo."

There was no doubt in her mind that Dordoni would not just accept his kindness quietly. He would just attack them again when she was finished healing him. The Shinigami was reckless and rash but she had nothing to worry about. The boy would be fine.

* * *

><p>"Man, even though one of yer own subordinates was beaten, ya seem like yer really happy fer some reason." Sarcastic mirth was laced in the words of the man using his smile as a mask. He had to smile in front of Aizen, otherwise his disgust would come through. Never could the mask slip or the past century he spent on his betrayal would go to waste. It was because of the difficulty of the scheme that the fox-like man could not believe that Grimmjow was attempting the same thing as him, the original spy.<p>

Gin's voice came from behind the former captain sitting in front of a large screen that projected images of an orange-haired Shinigami and replayed his battle. Slicked back brown hair turned to reveal cold, emotionless brown eyes. Aizen looked back at the silver haired man that had spoken.

"Is that how I look?"

Slitted eyes and a wide curved mouth formed a perpetual grin. "Am I wrong?" Gin smiled. "The fact that those children 're winning 'nd drawing ever closer here makes fer something pretty fun." His eyes opened for a rare moment, revealing icy blues. Very rarely did he open his eyes, especially in front of Aizen, for fear that if the eyes truly are the windows to the soul, his plan would be revealed to the brunette. "That's the kinda face I see."

With his back turned to his fellow ex-captain, Aizen answered. " 'Fun', you say? I wonder why."

Another image projected onto a corner of the screen to the right over the current one. Scenes of Grimmjow sneaking back into Hueco Mundo and closing his Garganta came into view right next to projections of Ichigo and Nel running through the hallways after defeating Dordoni. And of course, there was also the man right behind him... An unfeeling smile with less warmth than glaciers settled on the brunette's face when he thought of the three incredibly entertaining individuals, so different yet so alike in their foolishness. It was more amusing than anything else for the former taichou of sqaud five that the three believed they could both somehow stop him. He chuckled maliciously at the thought of the clueless orange-haired human, impudent teal-haired rebel, and unaware silver-haired spy. As long as he had Kyouka Suigetsu, all the spies and rebels in the worlds could not stop him.

"Certainly, I do feel something similar to that emotion." A nefarious glint in his brown eyes, he turned to the former captain of squad three with a sadistic smile. "Do you think that's strange, Gin?"

Pale blue irises once again hidden, Gin smiled at Aizen.

"Not a bit. Strangely enough, I too, feel exactly the same way."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Hahahaha! What? You didn't think it would really be that easy, did you? Psh, nooooooo. Aizen knows everything. Props to Lenighma for figuring that out early on and actually leaving that in a review. Yeah, you're not getting any AizenxGin here.

Sorry for the slow updates people. I got an internship so yayyy! :) Still renovating the new place so still busy with moving. I'll try to publish more though. I'm probably gonna end this soon 'cause there's only a few more scenes I want to do before I do an epilogue... REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	22. The Only Way

**CHAPTER 22:**

*Sigh.*

_'__Whoever designed this place must've had a lot of fucking time on their hands. And no creativity. Las Noches is just hallways after hallways. I've been running for hours now and I swear to Kami, everything looks exactly the same as it did when I first started. Good thing Nel's here to guide, 'cause I would've had no idea where to go... Come to think of it, how does she know this place so well?' _Ichigo looked the little green-haired child in his arms curiously. He was about to ask her when a horribly familiar change occured.

Ichigo felt his blood run cold when he felt the familiar reiatsu of his friend shrink along with the unfamiliar one of her opponent.

_'Rukia!'_

The orange-head stopped running through the halls and tried to locate the reiatsu source better. _'Crap! I knew they shouldn't have come! I can't let them get hurt again because of me. I have to go save her, I can't let Rukia die.' _With these thoughts racing across his mind, the strawberry blonde turned to the direction of the source and began running to save her when another presence stopped him. The monotonous voice pierced through Ichigo's thoughts.

"So you noticed? I thought you were just a mere brute who only swung his sword around but apparrently you do possess some sense after all." The words were said calmly but confidence radiated through.

Ichigo turned to the source of the voice, his chocolate brown eyes widened in recognization. A single white horn mask over black hair, green eyes accentuated by green tear marks running down his cheeks and pale skin, short stature. He remembered this guy. "You-You're that..."

The green-eyed raven looked down at the speechless human from the top of the staircase he was perched upon. "Long time no see, Shinigami."

"Ulquiorra!" The orange-head glared up at the emotionless Espada, recalling their first encounter.

"You remember my name? Although I don't remember telling it to you." The raven slowly descended the stairs, his emerald green gaze never once breaking from his target. "So be it." Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stood in front of the Shinigami in black robes.

"Kuchiki Rukia is dead."

Ichigo was shocked. No. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. "What did you say?"

Any other person would've smirked but Ulquiorra refused to let any emotion betray his features. "To be exact, she and the Noveno Espada defeated each other." He continued on by sharing the gory details of her supposed death but the strawberry blonde couldn't hear anything. The four words reverberated through his head. No doubt Shiro was gonna bitch to him later about whatever would be happening in his inner world.

"I don't wanna hear any more of this bullshit!" He could feel the guilt piling on him, weighing down his heart. "Rukia's reiatsu became miniscule just now, without even fighting her, how would you know?"

"Mental synchronization," the green eyed Cuatro responded automatically. "It was one of the Noveno Espada's abilities, an ability which served a purpose. He could instantly send all of the information about an enemy he fought on to any of his comrades."

That was it. What the hell was he doing, freaking out and wasting time? Ichigo turned, ignoring Ulqiuorra and heading towards the source of the faded reiatsu.

"Where are you going?"

He kept walking. "To save Rukia," he said almost matter-of-factly. Whether or not Rukia was dead, Ichigo wasn't going to let her last moments fade away and be passed around like gossip among the Arrancars. _Judging by how that blue-haired asshole is, I bet those damn Arrancars are laughing sadistically at every hit Rukia took_...'

"Even though I told you she died." The green eyed Espada did not say this as a question, he knew that Ichigo was of this type. The Shinigami would go to the ends of the world to save a friend that was already dead.

"I don't believe you."

"So stubborn." Some might call this loyal. The rest would call it stupid. The Ulqiuorra before Aizen was the former but now, he wasn't allowed to think anymore. "Is it really alright for you to leave without killing me?"

"I have no reason to fight you."

Okay, now that really _was_ stupid. "...What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo finally stopped walking. "You're my enemy but you yourself still have yet to hurt any one of my nakama." That was his logic, simple as that. He wasn't so noble and powerful that he would fight for anyone, but those who had won his trust were the ones the orange-head would die for.

Ulquiorra just looked at the Shinigami. "Is that so? What if I were to tell you that... I was the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo in the first place?"

In an instant, the large zanpaktou was wielded. A black and orange blur sharpened and silver flashed. The clang of Zangetsu stopped by a pale hand echoed in the empty room. Ichigo's amber eyes glared unrelentingly at the Cuatro.

_'Simple. So simple.'_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's eyes widened when he felt the flare of reiatsu.<p>

_'S__hit.' _

Ichigo was strong and definitely had the power to defeat Ulquiorra, the Sexta knew that. However, training and experience really did count for a lot. Even with Neliel watching over him, was the Shinigami ready to take on Ulquiorra? The bluenette didn't know. But in the worst case scenario...

The Espada left immediately for the first aid kit.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow blasted the door open to get caught smack in the middle of a catfight.<p>

Loly and Menoly looked flabbergasted. It was clearly going through their pathetic minds, "What was the Sexta Espada doing visiting the lowly human prisoner?"

Quiet whimpers and soft sobs came the bloody mess that was Orihime Inoue.

_'Ughh, why do I have to be the one always to get caught in this crap?' _The Sexta had this great urge to just turn around and walk right back out of the now ruined doorway. But no, this wasn't about him. It was about Ichigo. _'Right, the berry. Focus, Grimmjow, he could be dying.'_

The bluenette glared at the two Arrancars. They trembled and shook and were clearly two seconds away from peeing themselves out of fear.

"Yo-ooo," Grimmjow drawled lazily through his smirk. "Seems like you snuck in while Ulquiorra was gone and went and had yourselves a little fun, huh?"

The blonde girl paled and whispered, "Shit." Her black haired sister, did not pick up on the inevitable pain the Espada would rain upon them, thinking she could talk her way out of the dilemna. "What do you want? What did _you_ come here for anywa-"

A well-placed knee in the gut shut her up. _'Man, what a bitch. Rude, ugly, AND stupid,' _he thought as he kicked her to the side. Grimmjow really fucking did not want to waste his time on this petty fight but well, he _did _have a debt to repay (_'Well, technically, _two_ debts to repay'_) so he quickly took care of the two annoyances. He had to hurry his ass up and get the girl before Ichigo died on him.

"Wh-why?"

The soft whisper permeated the bluenette's boredom. He knew Orihime wasn't asking "why" just for this incident. She wanted to know why he would come to visit her, why he would just sit there passively and let her talk, why he saved her, why he was clearly giving her a chance of leaving her pristinely white prison. Orihime's teary gray eyes searched the Sexta's face for her answer.

There was silence and Grimmjow looked away before his sapphire eyes glared at her. "That's for my left arm."

She silently accepted the answer, knowing that at most it was the partial-truth and whatever it was he wasn't saying would not be revealed to her anyway.

Suddenly, the girl found herself dangling in the air by the grip on her collar. She swallowed, and tried to steady her voice. "What?"

Grimmjow smirked at the human he was holding up. " 'What?' you ask. You really think I just came to help you?" His grip tightened and Orihime's collar pulled uncomfortably at her throat. "How naiive. I returned my debt to you so I don't wanna hear any bitching. Now, I have a little favor to ask you. You're coming with me."

He hoisted the human onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He turned to sonido away but then spotted a white sheet discarded on the floor. _'Better take that with me and cover her up to avoid attention. Oh yeah, who's the genius?'_

* * *

><p>Loud sobs reverberated across the room from the Arrancar with sea-foam hair. Nel had no idea what to do. She was told to protect Ichigo and yet she had let him die. <em>'Damn! This is all because of my current form!' <em>She was weak and because of that, she ended up letting another person get hurt to protect her._ 'Why? He's a human! I would've stood a better chance, I was the last Trecero Espada!' _Nel's guilt and panic was eating away at her rationality. The former-Trecero was scared and worried and didn't know what to do. Her emotions took over and now here she was, wailing like a child.

_'Grimmjow, where are you? Help us! Please!'_

The sudden presence of reiatsu proved that her wish came true. The tiny child looked up at the teal-haired man casting the large shadow on her.

Grimmjow looked into Nel's teary eyes. He smiled painfully under his smirk. "Step aside,_ brat_."

With that being said, the child remembered her identity again and fell back into the role, gasping and shaking at the presence of the Sexta Espada. Nel remembered to look frightened (really, it wasn't so hard though. She _was _still afraid for Ichigo) but in all truth, she was relieved to have the bluenette there.

Grimmjow looked the bloody person sprawled on his stomach on the floor. Steeling his nerves, he kicked Ichigo's body over. The dull nothingness replacing the usual shine in those chocolate brown eyes and the gaping hole in the boy's lean chest (not unlike his own) confirmed his fears. The Sexta looked away."Just as I thought..." he mumbled gravely to himself. _'Shit. Damn you, Ulquiorra. No. No time to be plotting revenge. Have get the berry healed up and powered up.'_

With that, he dropped the white bundle in his arms on the ground next to the orange-head. Ignoring the shock registered on Orihime's face when she saw her beloeved Kurosaki-kun dead on the floor, Grimmjow sat down on a pile of rubble resulting from the aftermath of Ulquiorra and Ichigo's battle.

"Heal him."

Orihime was shocked and just kneeled there numbly, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Nel was still getting over her panic and wailing. "Everything, Everything ith Nel'th fault!" The little Arrancar cried and sobbed incoherently. The drying well of patience that Grimmjow possessed was evaporating quickly.

"SHUT UP!" Really, now. The first aid kit he brought was just sitting there like a log, not doing her job, and the "ally" he found was babbling away in her sea of panic. Did neither of the two women understand that freaking out was not going to solve the problem? "Quit your bitchin' already, kid! Next time you get all worked up like that, I'm gonna fucking blow you away!"

Nel looked at the explosive Sexta with wide eyes. She knew he wasn't really going to do anything but she got the message loud and clear. Sniffling, she replied shakily, "Yeth..."

Grimmjow sighed. "He can be healed in silence. Shut up and watch."

That being said, Orihime got to healing. The reiatsu in him was dark and powerful, and the damage was fatal. "Who in the world could have done this..."

"Ulquiorra." The name was muttered venemously. Grimmjow continued, anger evident in his words. "This is his symbol. I don't even know if the bastard's realized it himself, but when he takes interest in certain prey, he rips a hole in them the exact same place as his own." The rage within him grew more and more as he thought about the cold Cuatro Espada. He rose, speaking each word darkly through a fierce snarl, "I'll make him realize what happens when you lay a finger on someone else's prey!"

The Sexta's blood was burning, fueled by the flames of his rage. Oh, how he wanted to avenge Ichigo right now but he knew that this was something Ichigo had to settle himself. And if Grimmjow couldn't fight Ulquiorra, he was going to make sure the orange-head was strong enough to fight him and _win._

_'And there's only one way to do that...'_ Grimmjow remembered from Ichigo's late-night talks and from watching him in battle that the Shinigami grew with each battle. He had the power but lacked control and experience. Training with the Vizards had definitely increased his control. As for experience... the stronger the opponent Ichigo fought, the stronger Ichigo would get. The Sexta made this decision a long time ago and knew that someday, it would have to come down to this.

_'There's no other way than for me to fight Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I think you could read way too much IchiRuki in this chapter... And writing Ulqiuorra is a kinda hard, but very fun. It might sound a bit OOC for him but this time it was on purpose, because I don't think someone can have absolutely no emotion. There HAS to be something underneath, it's just a matter of how well it's hidden.

Yays, so one of my readers asked if she/he (I'm guessing she) could translate this story to Polish. I was like "O_O OMG." Thanks so much to everyone who reads, reviews, and/or likes this story! It makes my day when I get reviews 'cause... I have no life.

Last thing for now, anyone know how I can get a beta? I'm not really looking for one, I just want to know if I ever change my mind.


	23. The Interruptions

**CHAPTER 23:**

"Ugh..."

The orange head's limbs felt awkward and heavy. When he tried opening his eyes, all he could see was blurry swabs of white, green, orange, and blue and a lot of black spots dancing around them. Ichigo blinked blearily, as though just waking up, to find himself enveloped in a warm glowing bubble. "Nel? And... Inoue?"

The two girls smiled, their hearts lightening greatly. "Ichigo!"

An impatient stomp broke the happy mood. "Shut the hell up! If you have time to cry, then hurry up and heal him!"

Looking up at the speaker, Ichigo realized he was on the ground. From his upside-down vision, he realized where the deep voice came from. _'What the hell? Grimmjow? What is he doing here?' _"You! Grimmjow! Why are you with Inoue?" Orange eyebrows furrowed with confusion. _'Wait... did _Grimmjow _bring Inoue here?'_

Grimmjow turned his head towards the Shinigami on the floor. Deep blue eyes glared at his strong amber ones. Ichigo realized not for the first time that the Sexta had really nice eyes. _'Dark blue. Like those moments when the sea and the sky are both so calm that you can barely tell them apart in the horizon...Hm, nice lips too. Really full and soft-looking. Hey, look they're moving...'_

"Just shut up and let yourself be healed! I came here to beat the shit out of you in top condition!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Ichigo growled.

Orihime gasped. "Grimmjow! That's the reason you had me heal him?"

Both males ignored the girl. The orange-head glared right back at the bluenette. _'What was I thinking? Kami, this guy is irritating. You think for one minute that he's not that bad but then he just HAS to open that goddamn mouth again.'_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had spent the last hour going over his decisions. He was sure of it, and he knew it was the only way for Ichigo to get stronger. Still, when the boy woke up, he almost didn't want to go through with it.<p>

He wouldn't deny that as a Hollow, especially the Espada of destruction, he wanted so badly to fight the boy until blood was shed from both and one of them was dead. Yet, feeling as he did about Ichigo, he wanted to protect him, to never see him bleed.

The Sexta lifted his head to speak but only let out a barely audible growl when he saw the two girls fawning over Ichigo.

It pissed him off that these two girls were just flinging themselves at him. It pissed him off that they _could_ fling themselves at him. It pissed him off that Ichigo didn't try to push them away or anything. And knowing he was this pissed off because he was fucking _jealous_, well, that pissed him off the most.

_'ME! The Sexta Espada! JEALOUS! ARUGHEBDLKFNWSVNWKELF!'_

"Shut the hell up! If you have time to cry, then hurry up and heal him!"

The happy trio were met with Grimmjow's death glare and the chick, Orihime, got to work. When the bluenette looked back at Ichigo, still on the floor, he quickly looked away. Ichigo was looking at him. Having those depthless brown eyes focused on him was making the bluenette feel hot and uncomfortable.

"You! Grimmjow! Why are you with Inoue?"

_'Oh kami. Oh fucking hell.' _The Sexta looked away quickly, before anyone caught him smiling like a dork. He had realized he liked the boy's voice back when he was still trapped as a kitten but hearing his name be said in that smooth tenor... thank Kami that he wore loose hakamas as his uniform. _'Calm down, Grimm. You have a job to do. You can do all that stuff you're thinking about with him when he saves the worlds from Aizen.' _

Grimmjow glared at the Shinigami on the floor. "Just shut up and let yourself be healed! I came here to beat the shit out of you in top condition!"

The Sexta heard the human girl say something but he wasn't listening. _'Oh well. Not like it matters anyway.'_

"Shut the hell up, I said! I let you heal him right when he was about to die! I don't wanna hear any bitchin'!" _'No pun intended,'_ thought Grimmjow sarcastically. "Now hurry the fuck up! Sooner or later, Ulquiorra is going to realize what's going on and come back here! So before that-"

Grimmjow never finished what he was about to say since someone interrupted him. The Sexta tensed, feeling the familiar reiatsu coming from a familiar person behind him. He turned and snarled through his jawbone mask with barely concealed contempt and rage.

"Ulquiorra."

_'Speak of the devil.'_

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra knew from the damage done to the cell who was responsible yet he felt obliged to ask anyway. And of course, he was right.<p>

_'Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.'_

As the raven sonidoed through the endless maze of hallways, Ulquiorra couldn't help but wonder what the brash Sexta was doing. Well, really more like "why." Helping the hostage escape, leading her straight to the enemy, going against Aizen's words once again... Didn't he know the consequences of his actions? Grimmjow had never been the obedient pawn Aizen had wanted, always trying to defy the former-captain some way or another. But it was clear the Aizen was losing patience. This time, it wouldn't simply be his arm that would be lost, but rather his life.

_'What is it that is so important that that trash would risk losing his life for?' _Ulquiorra pondered this. _'Does his hatred for Aizen overpower his desire to live?'_

A part of the Cuatro envied the bluenette for being able to so openly rebel against the brunette leader. That part knew that had Aizen's shikai not been hypnosis, Ulquiorra would've been just as rebellious as Grimmjow. But that part of him was detached from his soul. It was always there, and Ulquiorra could still hear the things that that part of him thought and felt, but he couldn't act upon it anymore.

Reaching his destination, he stopped at the scene unfolding before him and let his presence be known. Immediately, Grimmjow sensed the newcomer and bristled. He growled venemously, "Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked back at him calmly. "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

The bluenette glared at the green-eyed man.

"What's wrong? I'm talking to you. What are you trying to pull, healing the wounds of an enemy I defeated?"

Grimmjow said nothing, clenching his fists to stop himself from killing the shorter Arrancar. Thinking of what he did to Ichigo made his blood boil.

"No response?" The Cuatro looked at the human girl for an explanation. Orihime just shrunk away with fear and shame. That detached part of Ulquiorra's mind sighed.

"Very well then. In any case, Aizen-sama has entrusted that girl to me. Hand her over."

"Fuck you."

Now there was a Grimmjow-like response.

Emerald green eyes turned to the smirking Sexta Espada. "What did you say?"

* * *

><p>When the Cuatro Espada showed up, Ichigo was stunned. <em>'Shit. What now? Two Espadas against one Shinigami? How to do this so that Inoue and Nel don't get hurt?'<em>

However...

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

Watching the two Espadas interact, it was strikingly obvious that they wouldn't team up against him. They would never team up for any reason at all. It was hard to tell with Ulquiorra but it was clear on Grimmjow's part that the two hated each other.

Ichigo wondered what the green-eyed raven ever did to Grimmjow to make him hate him so much.

Grimmjow chuckled, his laughter grow louder and more maniacal. "What's the matter? You've got a lot to say today, don't you, Ulquiorra?" His blue eyes glowed in contrast of the red glare of his cero.

The Cuatro lifted his hand just in time to stop the explosive ball of reiatsu. Emerald-green eyes bored into sapphire-blue ones.

As the clash commenced between the raven and the bluenette, Ichigo observed them in battle. _'Damn. These guys are good. They're strong, fast, powerful.' _From what the Shinigami could tell, Ulquiorra was quicker, stealthier, and more cautious in battle. Grimmjow was stronger, much more straight-forward in his attacks, and although not _as_ fast as the Cuatro, he was still impressive. Ichigo hadn't quite noticed when he fought Grimmjow, but now that he was just an observer, he realized that the teal-haired man moved with a certain grace and confidence.

Orange eyebrows furrowed at that observation. _'Grace... confidence... almost like... a cat?'_

Ichigo would have liked more time to observe his enemies' battle tactics but the fight was over soon. The orange-head actually didn't know what happened. It looked like Grimmjow snuck behind Ulquiorra, put something in his Hollow hole, and then Ulquiora... exploded?

"What happened?" Orihime got to ask before Ichigo did.

As Grimmjow explained with his deep, rumbling voice, the Shinigami really only got that Ulquiorra was sealed away somewhere by a magic box. "... with a reiatsu like his, it will probably only hold for two or three hours. Now that you know, hurry up and heal him."

Orihime hesitated, then stuck up her chin petulantly. "No."

Before Ichigo could give his say of the situation, Grimmjow grabbed the stubborn girl by the throat. "I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter!" His eyes burned into her and dug seeds of fear into the girl's heart. "HEAL HIM!"

The girl struggled futilely against the Sexta's strong grip. Asphyxia made her voice tremble. "If I heal Kurosaki-kun, you are just going to injure him again, " Orihime gasped, "There is no way I could let that happen!"

The bluenette's eyes snarled impatiently, "You bitch-"

Ichigo grabbed the Sexta's arm that was strangling Orihime. _'Grimmjow's arm... Muscular. Strong.' _He looked into the his blue eyes. _'They really are quite nice. Especially when he doesn't look like he wants to kill you.' _"Let go of her." The two looked at each other before releasing their grip.

Orihime beamed, "Kuro-"

"Inoue." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Please heal me." He ignored the girl's confused protest. "Please heal my injuries. And also..."

He watched as blood trickled down the teal-haired man's arm. Inwardly, the strawberry blonde sighed. _'The prick's not gonna be grateful about this, I just know it.' _

"...heal his as well."

Sapphire blue eyes snapped up, Ichigo could see the surprise in them get taken over by anger. "Don't. I didn't ask for your sympathy."

"That's not what I meant." This time, Ichigo sighed outright. _'Huh... Bet I know what will make him agree,'_ thinking about how much pride the teal-haired man had.

"But, didn't you want a fair battle?"

The orange head smirked when he saw the Sexta's eyebrow twitch. "Or is it that you want to save those wounds so you have an excuse when you _lose_?"

Ichigo blocked with his sword when a silver flash came flashing down predictably. The Shinigami grinned, "Excellent."

Of course it worked. They were the same kind of person, who better understood what it felt like to have your dignity threatened?

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a matching grin, showing off his sharp white teeth. "Let's have our fight to the death..."

The two pushed their zanpaktous into each other, bringing them closer. Auburn and cerulean hair brushed against each other. They were close enough to feel each other's warm breath fanning out on their cheeks. _'Minty_', thought Ichigo offhandedly. He also noticed that even when this close, Grimmjow had no flaws on his face. Narrowed amber eyes regarded the excited blue ones of his opponent.

"On equal grounds."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

CONTEST! So basically, I figured out the true meaning of "G6" in "Like a G6." So whoever guesses correctly will win a fanfic request or a cameo in my story (or one of them).

NEW STORY! It's a one-shot, but it might get developed. Check it out, it's another GrimmIchi, called "Picture Perfect". :)

I changed the rating of this fic, once I realized that chapter 10 was basically a lemon. I was aiming for lime, I don't know what happened. Must've been my inner pervert. I'll change the summary too since I also realized it is completely misleading.

"faceless" (anonymous?) pointed out something I didn't think anyone would pick up. Which is... Kon. He's not in the chapters I re-read for research and he just kills any sweet fluff moments Grimmjow and Ichigo might share. I dislike him and Ichigo's not going home any time soon so he'll just have to explain his absence later on.


	24. The Catalyst

**CHAPTER 24:**

The orange-head was trying desperately not to look down or behind him but a loud sniffle made him give up. He sighed. Yet another reason why he hated having others watching him during a battle. Why were they always so positive that he was going to die? Did they really think he was that weak? Granted, it _was _dangerous and risky. Every battle was. But Ichigo knew and accepted that already. If he was going to die, he wasn't going down with out a fight. And he, most definitely did not plan on going down any time soon. He still had dreams, and a future. When he was ready to die, that _still_ wouldn't be the end of Kurosaki Ichigo. His soul would just go to Seireitei and life, or rather after-life, would continue on as always.

Bending on one knee, he smiled apologetically to the child. "Don't give me that face, Nel. You too, Inoue." Ignoring the bleak looks on their faces, he stood confidently. "Don't worry. I'll win this for sure."

Nel sniffled. "Itsygo..." She watched him worriedly as he flashed her a reassuring grin. _'Grimmjow, Ichigo... I really hope you both know what you're doing.'_

Grimmjow caught the look on the green-haired Arrancar's face. It asked him, "You were literally made to destroy. How can I trust you to not destroy him too?" The Sexta listened to the whole exchange and felt both insulted yet proud of the Shinigami's confidence but he understood more than anyone the attitude that Ichigo held towards battles. Afterall, he shared the same views. And because he understood, Grimmjow no longer hesitated. Holding the former-Trecero's gaze, he tried to smile and although it came off more like a sneer, Nel understood the sentiment. The Sexta caught the slight nod, her way of saying, "I trust you."

Facing his opponent, Ichigo said, "We should settle this somewhere else, Grimmjow." With that, both sped off to a larger battlefield, leaving behind two worried girls who could only believe in them.

* * *

><p>Immediately, Ichigo went into bankai in the middle of his shunpo once he deemed the distance between them and the girls acceptable. The added impact of his reiatsu to his weight caused a crater to form where he landed on the red building (1). The Shinigami glared up at his opponent, standing arrogantly on a more elevated ground, almost annoyed with the over-confident stance and smirk the Sexta had.<p>

Grimmjow felt his adrenaline rush at the surge of power the boy released when he went into bankai. The bluenette couldn't fight the grin that stretched into his broken mask. He had to admire the fierce determination in Ichigo's dark eyes, the raw power of his reiatsu billowing his black tattered Bankai robes.

There was a moment of silence, where the both of them sized up their opponent and planned their next moves while adrenaline and pure thrill spurred them on, making their blood sing and senses sharpen.

Then, the white and black zanpaktous clashed in midair, the clang of metal ringing against the red cylindrical buildings. Grimmjow grinned ferally with battlelust at the boy, Ichigo growled back from the close distance. Their heightened senses made them notice every little thing about each other. Ichigo breathed in Grimmjow's scent. _'Minty and musky... better than cologne. His eyelashes are really dark. They almost look black... they make bring out his eyes. Hey, what do you know, his hair is just as natural as mine. Looks pretty soft...' _The orange-head was leaning in closer when he caught the train of his thoughts.

_'WhAT ArE You DoINg, KiNg? GeT yOUr pRiorItIES StRaighT! IF YoU areN't GoiNG tO Be sERiOUs aBOUt thIs, TheN, I'M taKIng OVEr!'_

_'Ha! Hand control over to you? You wish!' _Shaking his mind clear of distractions, Ichigo attacked.

Forcing the Sexta back, the Shinigami lunged at him, aiming to bring his blade towards his opponent's scarred but smooth abs. Before he could attack though, Ichigo saw the Cero Grimmjow was building up in his hand. Using Tensa Zangetsu to shield himself, he narrowed his amber eyes. "GETSUGA-" His eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow throw his zanpaktou aside, only to have his weapon-wielding hand come back down with yet another red Cero. The spiraling ball of reiatsu connected, blasting its way through the red elevation. Waves of black and red enveloped reiatsu pored out from the center of the collision. Out of the clouds of debris, a man emerged.

Grimmjow laughed ruthlessly, "This is great!" His laughter brought chills down the spines of their audience. He knew that he was playing a part and while it pained him to know that he was fighting someone he didn't want to get hurt, the bluenette knew that he would be lying if he said he was not enjoying their battle. Regardless of his feeling, this is who he is. Sexta Espada, Hollow, Espada of destruction. This is what he does. "This is what I have been waiting for! The chance to CRUSH you with all of my power! Don't you feel the same, huh, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The gray clouds cleared to reveal a battered but none-the-less unharmed boy with brilliantly orange hair. Meeting his opponent's eyes with a steely resolve, Ichigo replied firmly. "I am not fighting to crush you." He wasn't lying about that too. _'The guy may be an asshole but he freed Inoue and technically saved me. He's different from the others.'_

"Don't give me that bullshit! Just say it! 'I want to kill you!'" Grimmjow growled. This kind of attitude was noble, but Ichigo needed to get rid of all mercy when he faced Aizen. _'And I know just how to do that...' _Smirking, he said the words that he knew would provoke the Shinigami the most. "I tore your nakama to pieces! Say you want to tear me up and kill me!" Glaring at the boy, he snarled. "I won't accept that bullshit... I'm gonna teach why I saved this wound," he pointed at the scar marring his perfect abs. "I'll tear out your throat to show you which of us is superior!"

Grimmjow gracefully retrieved his sword which was lodged into another cylindrical edifice. He backflipped onto the rooftop and effortlessly landed on one foot. Bemusedly, he remembered, _'Cats always land on their feet, huh?'_ He looked at the Shinigami standing at the lower elevation. "...What's that look for?" The bluenette frowned. _'The damn berry's not getting the point of this whole battle.' _

"It seems that you really have no intent to kill me after all, huh..."

_'Get rid of that mercy. It may have worked on me but against Aizen, it'll kill you.' _

"...what a pathetic bastard you are."

The Shinigami's head snapped up, amber eyes flashing gold. He growled. "What was that?"

The Sexta disappeared and reappeared hoping to catch Ichigo off-guard. He dodged just in time of what could have been a fatal blow. Grimmjow reacted quickly and attempted to slice the Shinigami that was floating in midair. Ichigo blocked and the two exchanged blows.

It occured to Grimmjow that when Ichigo fought Aizen, there would be more than just physical battle. He would try to play mind games with the boy as well. Holding the boy's gaze, Grimmjow spoke. "Lemme ask you, Kurosaki. What did you come here for anyway?"

Ichigo frowned. It was somewhat strange hearing his name from the ruthless Espada. _'Beats "Shinigami" though, I suppose.' _

_'KiNggggg...' _his inner-Hollow warned him.

_'Yeah, yeah. I got it already, now shut up.'_

"That's obvious, isn't it? To rescue Inoue!"

Grimmjow felt a pang of jealousy. _'Tch. All that for one stupid woman? There's more. He's just not telling me.'_ "Hah! Then why didn't you take her the minute you saw her and just run away from here? Or did it relax you to see her unhurt? I bet you didn't even wonder what was going on inside her!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Everything his opponent said so far was true. There was more to why he was here. But that last line... "You bastards! What did you do to Inoue?"

"Now that's a good face, Kurosaki." The bluenette smirked. _'Just admit it. Admit you came here for me too.' _He directed the pressure on his blade to the side and the two jumped back. "You said you came here to rescue that woman, right? It looks like you don't understand, so allow me to explain. You're mistaken. You came here to _fight_. You still aren't seeing the true path your instincts are pointing you towards. You are a Shinigami and I am a Hollow! Whichever side loses will be annihilated. That's how it's always been for thousands of years! Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on! The one who remains standing will return alive! That's all it comes down to!"

Ichigo stared back at the Espada. _'How did he know that I also came here for a re-match? No, but is that really why I'm here?'_

_'FOCuS. He'S riGHt bUt hE's AlsO trYinG TO DiSTracT yoU.'_

Their swords clashed. All you could hear was the sound of metal scraping and colliding with each other. Ichigo released a blow combined with his reiatsu and in turn, Grimmjow released a Cero that broke through the Shinigami's attack. The boy only narrowly evaded the lethal beams of reiatsu only to realize too late that he had walked right into his opponent's attack. He fell slowly while Grimmjow sonido-ed to the ground. _'No, not good enough, Berry.'_

"You really put on a good face, Kurosaki, but..." He ran his fingers down the sharp edge of his blade. "...it's not over yet. The one who I really wannna fight isn't _this_ you!" Interwining his reiatsu with his blood, he created a large spiralling Cero. "Eat this. This is something that only the Espada are allowed to use: the strongest Cero!"

As he fell, Ichigo noticed where the blue Cero was being directed to. "Wait, Grimmjow!"

"GRAN REY CERO!"

The barren expanse of desert sand glowed eerily with the blue power of the reiatsu released. The clouds of debris cleared, revealing an orange-haired Shinigami with a white and red mask over his face. He stood defensively in front of his friends, the human girl looking terrified and the Arrancar one looking contemplative.

"So he finally came out, huh?" Grimmjow smiled. He laughed as he watched the boy say something to the healer girl. "Nice. This is what I've been waiting for... this is the moment!" With one hand, he tilted his raised zanpaktou to the wide edge. With the other, he ran his fingers down the white sword in a clawing motion. Spiritual pressure began to build around him, making the desert rumble.

"Grind, Pantera."

Grimmjow closed his eyes, and waited for his body to stop changing. His hair skimmed his back as it grew longer and longer. The teal markings under his eyes ran across to his now pointy ears. His spine was stretching out, developing into a long tail. The white uniform wrapped around him more closely. He opened his eyes when he felt the evolvement finish. His body tingled with a bit of pain. He howled and the sheer power of his voice sent a ripple through Las Noches.

The advanced Sexta lunged at the boy with inhuman grace and agility. Grimmjow smiled widely, baring his teeth, now fangs.

_'Show me what you've got, Berry.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

(1) Do you know what the hardest part about writing this chapter is? NOT KNOWING WHAT THE RED POLE/BUILDING/GROUND/THINGS WERE! You know what I'm talking about. Those circley red tall things that Grimmjow and Ichigo were fighting on. I had no idea what the heck they were called or what they were so I kid you not, this one thing was the biggest delay.

I hate writing fight scene chapters... TT_TT I apologize if it bored you and/or seemed long and tedious. I tried to spice it up with romance...

CONTEST: Congratulations to ChrissleNyoom! The typical answer was "a jet plane." My personal favorite was "God's Sense of Humor":G6 is Latin for "gay sex." However, what G6 really means is... GRIMMJOW! 'Cause, G is for Grimmjow and 6 is for Sexta, so the whole song is dedicated to Grimmjow! :DDDDD Now I feel like I'm getting a lot of -.- looks... Don't yell at me, it's my birthday! No, seriously. It is.

NEW STORY! Yup, I popped out another one. It's a GrimmIchi again, and this time, I really do mean ONE. SHOT. It's called "A Way with Words" so check it out!


	25. The Question

**CHAPTER 25:**

Ichigo coughed, trying unsuccessfully to clear his mouth of all the blood. _'Kuso... how did he get so much more powerful?' _One second, the orange-head was admiring the way Grimmjow now looked and wondering why the teal-haired man was drawing so many similarities to cats. The next thing he knew, he was flying through buildings and being knocked up, down, and sideways all over Las Noches.

The Sexta watched him, disappointed. "What's wrong?" He expected more of a fight. Ichigo wasn't going to last long against Aizen at this rate. "This can't be all you've got. Bring it on-"

"Getsuga," a warbly tenor shouted from behind Grimmjow, "TENSHOU!" The black and red energy forced the Arrancar back but he emerged laughing.

"Good! Kurosaki Ichigo, those are good eyes!" They were good for battle is what he meant. The black and golden eyes unnerved him. They were cold and ruthless. They screamed raw strength. They were threatening, and they did not belong on his face. He wanted to tear them out. "Those eyes piss the hell outta me!"

_'Well that was bipolar of him,_' thought Ichigo before he was slammed into the red cylindrical building with the force to form a Shinigami-sized crater.

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was lasting much longer in this battle than their last. "Seems like you've extended the time you can stay in that masked state, huh? So you trained some since we last fought? Or could it be that you've unconciously improved since we've begun fighting?" _'I hope for your sake that it's both.' _"I don't give a shit either way, but above all, if you break that mask again like last time, this'll turn hella boring, right?"

Calmly, the Shinigami caught the hand that was coming towards him. "If the mask breaks, it'll turn boring, you say?" His inverted eyes narrowed threateningly. _'What? Is he saying that without the mask, I'm not a threat? I'm the same person, with or with out the mask,' _Ichigo thought. "Don't make me laugh." He forced his opponent back with a well aimed slash to his chest. "That's my line, Grimmjow. It'll be boring otherwise, so you'd better fucking stay in that released state of yours!"

Using the red walls to propel himself, Ichigo kicked off towards the Sexta. They both attacked unrelentlessly, giving each kick and slash their all. Both managed to get in a few good hits. Ichigo easily dodged the blades Grimmjow released. However, when he saw the direction they were now headed to, he shunpoed forward to let the blades embed themselves into his back.

Grimmjow glared at Orihime with envy. _'She would have been fine. Is she really that important to him?' _"So you came to save her? Seems like you're gotten yourself pretty wasted in the process," said the Sexta with a sarcastic smirk. "What's wrong? Your breathing's gotten heavier." _'Idiot. This is why there should never be people watching a fight! Don't get distracted and don't let yourself get hurt to defend other people. Don't let your honor kill you. __It'll just slow you down in your later battles.' _

Little did the Espada know that Ichigo's inner Hollow was trying to tell him the same thing.

_'Ne. Are YOu StupID, KinG? ShE has thE SouTEn KisHUn LiTtle FaIRy ShiTS! ThEY woUld haVE beEn fiNE!'_

_'You know that that wouldn't have stopped me.'_

_'JusT dOn'T LeT yoUr HoNOR kILL you. YouR mASk IS alrEAdY craCKing. bE caReFUL, i HavE to UsE thIS body TOo.'_

_'Gee, thanks. Just for that, I'll stay alive so you can try to kill me.'_

_'ThAT's tHe IDeA.'_

The bluenette directed one the missile blades into a random edifice to the side. Upon impact, the giant building completely shattered. "You've taken five of these already, but somehow you've managed to come out in one piece. Has your mask reached its limit as well?" He had to admit that although he resolved himself to not go easy on the orange-head, he couldn't help worrying.

Steadying his breath, Ichigo brought his left hand up to his face. "Limit? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"How stubborn," Grimmjow looked at the now repaired mask. He almost smiled but caught himself. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Shinigami smirked. "To me, you look pretty torn-up."

The Espada laughed. "Sorry, but your vision must be really shitty!" Both jumped forward and the battle continued.

_'Good, he's catching up,'_ thought Grimmjow as Ichigo landed a scratch on his cheek. _'Catching up, but still not good enough,' _he noticed as the Shinigami's mask began crumbling away again.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Don't die, Kurosaki-kun!"

They both stopped fighting and looked at the source of the voice. Orihime cried, "I don't care whether you win or not. You don't have to keep going. Just please don't hurt yourself any more than this." Tears streamed down her cheeks

Grimmjow rolled his sapphire blue eyes. _'Well, that was the shittiest pep talk I've ever heard. You may not know this, but he actually _does _need to win this.'_ He swung his arm towards Ichigo, surprised when the boy caught his arm.

Ichigo turned around slowly. "Sorry, Grimmjow." He actually did look remorseful too, as though upset that their fight had to end so quickly. "Looks like I'm not allowed to take any more damage than this." And he swung his sword quickly down the Sexta's chest. The cut ran deeply from his collar bone to his pelvic bone and Grimmjow fell to the ground.

Breathing deeply, the Shinigami thought, _'It's over.' _There was a moment of silence, where only the sounds of his unsteady breathing through his half broken mask and the blood dripping from Tensa Zangetsu broke the calm. Ichigo was relieved. He was that much closer to getting out of here with Grimmjow defeated but despite that, a wistful look glazed over his eyes. _'It was... fun ...while it lasted.' _He was about to go back to the girls when a black furry hand grabbed his black blade.

* * *

><p>Pain coursed through Grimmjow's chest, adding up with all the other injuries he had obtained, causing him to fall. He glared up at the stunned orange-head, his eyes were burning like blue flames. "What the hell is this shit?" Grimmjow growled out as he rose from the sand. <em>'You really listened to the dumb bitch? Her pointless talk gave you strength?' <em>"You really intend to beat me... with this? Me. Of. ALL. PEOPLE?"

Somewhere across the desert, they heard Orihime cry, "Kurosaki-kun!" But she was ignored.

_'How dare he. How fucking DARE he try and defeat me with the so-called strength he got from HER! I'll make you see that she's useless, her strength is nothing,' _Grimmjow thought. In blind fury, he dove his hand into the Shinigami's chest, the claws plunged through the flesh and muscle. Immeadiately, Grimmjow pulled his hand back out almost regretting what he did. _'No, stop, this is a battle. If he can't get through me, he can't defeat Aizen and then he'll be as good as dead anyway.'_ Still, he couldn't stop himself from looking into the boy's eyes. "What the hell is with your eyes? They always look like that." Whether the eyes were a bone-chilling black and gold, or a warm chocolate brown, they always looked so... strong. _'Why?'_

"No matter how much I beat the shit out of you, it always seems like you can still beat me. Like you think you're stronger than me." Clenching his fists, the Sexta thought, _'Why are your friends able to make you so strong? Why do you draw power from them?' _Grimmjow jumped forward. _'Why can't... I make you stronger?' _"It really fucking pisses me off," he said bitterly. He swiped his claws at Ichigo who jumped back and blocked the second attack with Zangetsu.

Ichigo laughed sarcastically. "What pisses you off? When a mere human looks at you like you're an equal?" _'What, does he think he's too good for me or something? Tch, bastard!'_ He gasped as sharp nail dug into his ribs. Ichigo gagged on the blood he coughed up as he was kicked up twenty feet in the air.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Grimmjow roared, "Whether you're a human, Shinigami, or Arrancar, everyone who underestimates me with eyes like that will be smashed to pieces!"

Ichigo distractedly amused himself with what his opponent said. _'Gee, I'm so touched that he doesn't want to kill me for what I am but rather because my eyes freak him out. There's a new reason...'_

The Sexta jumped and sonidoed behind Ichigo. "And I'm gonna start with you, Kurosaki!" Bringing his hands together, Grimmjow gathered his reiatsu to his fingertips. Ten deadly sharp beams of reiatsu extended from his fingers like claws. The blue glow cast a shadow over Grimmjow's handsome face, making his grin look even more sinister. He laughed humorlessly. "Let's go."

Jumping away to safety, black and yellow eyes widened. "What the hell is that?"

A predatory grin was his reply. "Desgarron... my strongest techinique." Grimmjow chuckled to himself. _'Congratulations, Berry. You got me to use my best move against you. Now, let's hope you can survive it.' _

He unleashed his attack and the blue beams aimed at Ichigo. The orange-head used the edge of his blade to take the brunt of the blow for him. Streams of energy pushed him back and Ichigo struggled to force the attack back but he couldn't keep pushing forever and Desgarron pushed towards him.

Grimmjow laughed like the bloodthirsty sadist he was. _'Come on. Get up.' _"You're finished, Kurosaki!" _'You're stronger than this so why aren't you fighting like you are? All because of what that stupid girl said? You make me wanna puke. They're all cowards, every damn one of them.' _The more Hollow side of him was screaming and cackling with the adrenaline and blood of the battle. _'Whatever, I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I'm the king.' _"I'm the king!"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. _'King? What's he talking about? Something's not right...' _He leapt forward and dove his Zanpaktou into the blue shreds. Orange sparks danced off the surface of his blade as the Desgarron claws shattered. The glowing blue shards fell down the sky, as beautiful as it was deadly. "You aren't the only one who wants to win, you know."

Shaking off the pride and shock of seeing his best attack defeated, Grimmjow looked at the Shinigami with confusion. "Huh?"

"You said it yourself. That I'll be your first target." Ichigo glowered. "It's the same for me," and he lunged at his opponent as another Desgarron came his way. "Just like you said, I came to Hueco Mundo to fight with you," Ichigo said, thinking of all their previous battles. That condescending grin, that cocky attitude. It pissed him off and it drew him here. "I came here to defeat you, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"I will defeat you! I will defeat Ulquiorra! I will defeat Aizen!" Ichigo's eyes blazed with resolve. "And then I'll take Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Inoue... I'll bring them all back!" His sword was slicing through the Desgarron claws and littering the desert with the blue glass-like shards. "You're just one person... I cannot be beaten by you, Grimmjow!"

Tensa Zangetsu was getting closer and closer to him, Grimmjow knew he couldn't avoid it. As the blade zanpaktou dove into his ribcage, he smiled. "Damn it..." he rasped the strength to manipulate the spirit particles, Grimmjow began to fall.

A warm hand grabbed his wrist. The remnants of Ichigo's mask crumbled away and the Sexta looked into a familiar pair of brown eyes, the eyes he loved. The Shinigami lowered him gently onto the ground, looking at the defeated Espada. It hurt to see him like this, the strong and proud Grimmjow Jeagerjacques broken and bloody, and it hurt even more to know that he was the one who made Grimmjow that way. Ichigo turned and went back to his friends. _'He's the enemy. What I did was right... but why do I feel so guilty?'_

_'YoU reALLy dOn'T kNoW, dO yOU?'_

_'What do you mean?' _

For once, his hollow was silent.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stirred slowly. Every single movement hurt. He could faintly make out the figures of Ichigo with his friends and the sound of laughter and crying softly carried over. <em>'If I'm still alive, that means he didn't get the job done...'<em> The bluenettte painfully staggered to his feet. _'Moral of the story, Berry. It's not over 'til one is dead. Don't make this mistake with Aizen.' _He rose gracefully, despite his injuries. Panting heavily, he looked at Ichigo. _'Godammit, even breathing hurts right now.' _The Sext took a look at the Shinigami's face. _'Hehehehe, he looks like he's about to shit himself.' _He chuckled softly as his Resurrecion faded away. "Like I'd _-pant_- lose... -_wheeze-_ There's no way... -_gasp_- No way, I'd lose -_pant_- to someone like you!"

Amber eyes watched him steadily, before Ichigo let go of Tensa Zangetsu. _'Why does he have to go so far for this? It's just another fight to him, right? It's more than his pride that he's putting into our fight... it's almost as though he thinks the world will cease to exist if he doesn't get back up... Why?' _

The boy ran to Grimmjow and caught his sword-wielding hand. "Stop it now, Grimmjow. You have lost. I don't know about you being a king or whatever...but just beating up everyone who annoys you? Where the hell's the fun in that?" It hurt. It felt like it was his heart and not his body that was shredded by steely claws.

_'Why?' _

"If I really piss you off that much, I'll fight you as many times as you like!" He didn't know it, but his face was completely betraying him. Every bit of guilt and anguish was displayed on his bloodied face like a mosaic of desperation. "So for now, can't you just stop?"

If Grimmjow had to strength to lift his head up, Ichigo would have clearly seen the shock that was on his face. Gathering his mask of indifference along with his strength, he broke away from Ichigo's warm touch. "Don't screw with me, you bastard!" He was lifting his blade up despite the protests of his body, when suddenly a glint of silver and a splash of red obstructed his view of the battlefield. As Grimmjow fell to the ground, he caught sight of his ambusher and of Ichigo. He could feel every part of him growing heavier. Grimmjow smiled painfully but he didn't dare close his eyes even as his vision turned black.

_'You idiot. Why are you so worried for an enemy..._

_...Why does it look like it hurts you just as much?' _

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Ughhhhh, I hate writing fights. Sorry if these last two chapters were suckish. I feel like the OOC and the cheesiness is getting stronger, not good. Halfway through this chapter, I realized that I went from writing in third-person omniscient, I unconciously switched to Grimmjow's first-person limited point of view. Random: I love the theme song for the Grimmjow vs. Ichigo episodes, opening 7.

Damn, I'm reaching chapter 30 soon? What ever happened to me getting halfway done with this by the end of the Memorial Day weekend? Laziness happened that's what. Memorial Day weekend past, summer came and went, and now even school has started and I'M STILL NOT DONE! It might be October by the time I'm done... *Bangs head on table*


	26. The Truth

**CHAPTER 26:**

_'No.'_

It wasn't possible.

_'No.'_

This couldn't be happening.

_'NO!'_

Ichigo watched in horror as Grimmjow fell to the ground, his blue eyes fixed on him wide with shock. He looked at the teal-haired Arrancar bleeding his life away on the white sands. _'God damn you! You were supposed to die by MY sword!' _Something, he didn't know what, was catching his voice, making it impossible to speak. _'GRIMMJOW! Don't you dare fucking die on me!'_

His hollow chuckled knowingly, his warped laughter felt like a mockery to the Shinigami boy. _'WoRRied ArEN't yOU? aLL thIs ConcERN fOR oNe oF youR bIGgest oPPonENTS. Ne, I wOndER whY...'_

_'Shut up. Just shut the hell up.'_

_'Awwwwww, wHat's wRonG? IsN't thIs EVeN BEttER? tHe ArrANcarS kILLing oNE aNOTHEr Off, LesS woRk FoR yoU... LeSs RisK foR YouR FRIENDS.'_

_'SHUT UP!' __'ThInK abOUT iT, kINg.' _The sardonic laughter rang in his mind before echoing out.

Ichigo's mind was spinning. His hollow was right, this did make things simpler. Less enemies, less danger. So what was the problem here? Why didn't it feel right?

"Sorry for butting in just when you were finishing up," the lanky Arrancar sneered at Ichigo whilst dragging his rounded scythe across the sand. "But you can just die."

The Shinigami looked at the tall white figure. "What the hell are you..."

_'What the hell are you doing? You're on the SAME side! And even if he was weakened, it shouldn't have been that easy to defeat Grimmjow! He's the frickin' Sexta!' _

The answer hit him with sudden clarity. "An Espada?"

The gangly man just leered at him, piano-toothed grin stretching almost into his white eye-patch.

Ichigo growled, "I'm asking who the hell you are!" The Arrancar didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!"

"Ugh..."

_'What the hell was that?' _The orange-head looked at the source of the sound in disbelief and, for some reason, happiness. _'No, it's because I want to be the one to kill him. It's wrong for them to go killing each other off.'_

Grimmjow glared at his attacker from the ground. "Nnoitra," he coughed, "you _bastard_."

Nnoitra looked at the Sexta with disdain. His wide grin quickly dripped off his face into a disgusted sneer. "What the hell... you're still alive?" The black-haired man sighed, almost inaudibly before disappearing in a flash.

_'What the-!' _Catching his movements, Ichigo responded immediately and raised Zangetsu to hold the round scythe in place.

"Eh?" The dust cleared and Nnoitra frowned at the boy. "What the hell are you doin'?"Ichigo glared up at him contemptuously. "That's what I was about to ask you," he hissed. "Why're you attacking a guy who can't even move?"

There was a moment of unregistered confusion on Nnoitra's face before it disippated to amusement. He laughed and jumped back. "I can't believe what I'm seeing, Grimmjow! Huh? You actually lost... and now you're letting you're enemy protect you?"

Grimmjow said nothing and tried to mold all his irritation into a single glare with enough force to take out Nnoitra's other eye.

"What're you called again, Shinigami?"

The boy almost rolled his eyes. _'I don't know what the hell it is with Espadas and names. You don't see _me_ calling them, "Hey you! Espada!" ' _He looked defiantly at the tall man. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki, huh?" Nnoitra grinned leeringly and carressed his Zanpaktou. "I'll remember that. But only for these short moments, before you die!"

The circular blade swung down.

* * *

><p><em>'Goddamit.'<em>

He groaned as his vision blurred. Grimmjow could feel it, his inevitable death. Breaths were coming shorter and shorter. It was getting increasingly difficult to push the blood-scented air into his punctured lungs. Every inch of him was in incredible pain, but he preferred that to feeling absolutely nothing at all. Even so, in the face of death, Grimmjow felt... appeased.

The Sexta would've smirked but his face was protesting against any movements. _'It's not like I wanted to die. And definitely not by an ambush from fucking Eye-patch,' _just thinking about getting defeated by the lanky Quinto. And having to have Ichigo protect him. Like he was some sort of damsel in distress. Like he was... frowned with distaste then winced as the injury on his neck throbbed. _'Fuck. I was supposed to be the fucking king of this shithole.' _He almost chuckled when he remembered Ichigo's words, except his throat refused to let anything other than blood come out.

_"I don't know about you being a king or whatever...but just beating up everyone who annoys you? Where the hell's the fun in that?" Ichigo looked at his opponent with anguish in his deep brown eyes. "If I really piss you off that much, I'll fight you as many times as you like!" He was almost begging now. "So for now, can't you just stop?"_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but they were closed already. _'Baka. Stop fuckin' sympathizing with your opponents. You can't save everyone, so don't go giving false hope out like pedos with free candy.' _He coughed, not at all surprised by the blood rising from his throat. He inwardly sighed. _'But, fuck, I would've taken the offer too. Damn. I would've done a lot of things... but I guess if I were to die, I wouldn't want to die for any other person.' _The Sexta chuckled, not bothering to worry about the pain and injury the action caused him. _'Fuck, I'm turning into a mushy sap.'_

With great effort, he managed to open his eyes just a crack, if only to look out of his peripheral vision. Miniscule figures of a green haired woman and a black clad orange-head fighting a white spoon was all his could make out. Grimmjow grinned, the usual feral and sadistic edge heightened by his eerie blood stained fangs. _'Tear his bony ass out. I know you've been waiting a while for this, Nel.' _As his eyelids grew heavier, he lost the fight to keep them open. He closed them with the barest of a smile resting on his face, satiated and content.

_'Don't die.'_

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was warmth. It felt like someone was holding a large candle next to him close enough to feel the heat but careful not to get so close that wax could drip onto him. The warmth travelled up and down his torso, occasionally lingering on particular spots and then moving on after leaving behind a tingly sensation. It kind of felt like his skin was being stretched a little.<p>

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly, making out a figure in black and white. He blinked, trying to see how the battle turned out but all he could see was the figure, the sky, and the sand. Reflexively, he grabbed her throat and arm in a fluid motion. Setting his sharp blue eyes on her, he glared. "Where is everyone?"

The woman met his gaze calmly, the intensity of her own dark eyes comparable to the Sexta's. "The battle is still continuing, although it will be over soon now that help has arrived. I moved you to a safer location so that we may heal and speak in a more private and safe manner."

"Who are you?" Several of his injuries were still bleeding but Grimmjow noticed for the most part that he was in much better condition now. _'What the- how-' _He looked at the woman. '_Definitely a healer. __Black shihakusho, white robes. A Shinigami. A captain too, juding by the robes.' _

"My name is Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. More importantly, I am not your enemy and I am not here to kill you if that is what you are inquiring."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, giving her a quick once-over. Grimmjow looked back into her eyes and tightened his hold on her throat. "Don't fuck around. You're a Shinigami captain, so what the hell are you doing by healing the Sexta Espada? Doesn't Seireitei teach you people not to go fraternizing with the enemy?"

Unohana regarded him calmly with the regality and grace of a queen, as though Grimmjow wasn't debating whether or not to dig his claws into her jugular and rip out her larynx. Her quiet confidence was intimidating and admirable. "They do, and I am quite aware of who here are my enemies... and which are my allies." The dark haired woman smiled at him.

Grimmjow held his position for a few minutes, pondering the meaning behind her words and actions. Finally, he released the Shinigami captain. "So who told you then." He watched the woman smooth out her braid. "Who else knows?"

"Only the people who needed to know, meaning all captains of the Gotei Thirteen. We have been informed of your actions and will assist you in any possible way." She saw confusion dawn his face. "Those that 'intruded' Hueco Mundo on their own are still unaware though. I will leave it to you to... clarify matters for them."

Grimmjow looked at the captain. "Why are you helping me?"

Unohana met his gaze steadily. "Why are _you_ helping _us_?" He didn't answer so she continued, "Because we all want the same thing: the defeat of Aizen, not to mention that you are now our ally."

The bluenette said nothing. As she continued healing him, he slowly relaxed. Grimmjow turned his head awkwardly and mumbled. "Thanks, I guess."

The captain smiled, not looking up at him. "Do not thank me yet. We have yet to safely escape." Unohana turned her head to the Espada and held his gaze seriously. "However, we still require your help. There is still one thing we need to retrieve."

* * *

><p>The sound of feet shuffling slowly echoed around the barren halls. Grimmjow limped to main hall, hoping for the mission's sake that Aizen wasn't there. Unohana-taichou had healed the worst of his injuries, but time was short so he was only about 70% back to full health. Minor miscellaneous cuts and slashes still covered his body but it was nothing Grimmjow Jeagerjacques couldn't handle.<p>

He scowled. _'Fuck it. In any other situation, I'd be all over the chance to kill him like ugly on Nnoitra.' _The Sexta frowned even deeper at the thought of his fellow Espada. _'The one fucking chance I get to do what I've been waiting so long to do, and I've got some damn mission to go on.' _The teal-haired man was thoroughly convinced that if there were _real_ gods out there, they hated him too.

Coming upon the gargantuan white doors, Grimmjow silently pushed them open although he would much rather just unleash a Cero on them. The room was completely dark but he could make out a single shape standing out in the otherwise empty room. _'That's it!' _He was about to run to it but his instincts were giving him a hesitance. Grimmjow stopped himself. _'Why would Aizen leave something so valuable to him completely defenseless...?'_

A chuckled rang loudly from the dark depths of the room. "You are much more clever than I remember permitting you to be, Grimmjow." The dark, empty room shattered to reveal the three defected captains and the top three Espadas looking down at him from the steps to the throne. He could sense the human girl ( _'The healing chick... something-hime?' _) behind him.

Grimmjow scoffed and glared at the brunette former-taichou. "Tch, figures!"

"So, my very own Sexta has decided to betray me and assist the Gotei Thirteen in my destruction." He chuckled condescendingly as he descended the long stairs. Finally stopping before the teal-haired Arrancar, Aizen smiled with something akin to pity in his cold brown eyes. "Did you really think that I would not know?"

Emitting hatred, Grimmjow bared his sharp teeth at his so-called leader. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aizen's eyes lost their cold humour. "Playing dumb, I see. Or do you even have to pretend?"

Only a moment of pressure alerted the Sexta of what was to come when a second later, he found himself flying out of the decimated roof. Grimmjow coughed and spat out the blood in his mouth, before he was lifted up by his collar by Tousen and kicked repeatedly in the chest. Looking past the blind man, he glared into the merciless brown eyes of Aizen, he couldn't help noticing how different they were from Ichigo's.

With a faint smirk, Aizen turned to Tousen. "Kaname. The Tenteikuura."(1)

"Yes." The black man revealed two amulets in his hand that glowed and traced a pattern across his arm, before projecting the image of two squares. "Bakudou #77: Tenteikuura."

All over Las Noches, the invaded Shinigamis jumped at the voice in their minds.

"Can you hear me, my dear invaders?"

Rukia gasped. "This voice..."

"Aizen!" Ichigo scowled.

Isane looked at Unohana. "It's the Tenteikuura!"

Mayuri hummed uninterestedly.

"For your continued success against my Espada," Aizen chuckled, "allow me to express my deepest respect."

"Bastard! What are you planning?"

_'Grimmjow!' _Ichigo unconciously let out a sigh of relief. _'He's alive... he's still alive.'_

Aizen looked unamusedly at the teal-haired Arrancar. "Hm, oh, yes." Smirking faintly, he annouced, "Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta Espada. I hereby declare you a traitor to Hueco Mundo, and charge you guilty for espionage and fraternization, as well as assistance, to the Gotei Thirteen of Seireitei. Your penalty..."

Sapphire blue eyes widened as the sharp pressure against his heart turned into pain. Gasping, Grimmjow clutched his injury as Aizen twisted and dug Kyoka Suigetsu in and out of the Arrancar's chest.

"... is death."

Everyone watched in shock as they listened to Aizen convict Grimmjow.

Orihime gasped at the fallen body of the teal-haired Arrancar. "Jeagerjacques-san!" She didn't know what to do. Who could she trust? Karakura was going to be destroyed, it turned out that she wasn't a prisoner here but bait, the captains and Kurosaki-kun were trapped in Hueco Mundo. And now, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, the Sexta Espada, was an ally. Tears welled up in her large eyes and she looked away. _'Kurosaki-kun! What should I do?'_

_'He- he was a spy? He was able to go against Aizen!' _Harribel couldn't believe it. There were ways of going against Aizen?

Starrk's usually half-closed eyes were wide open. _'You mean it's possible to go against Aizen?' _

_'Who would've known,'_ Barragan chuckled morosely._ 'The little blue haired punk had the most guts out of all of us Espadas.'_

_'You mean... all this time... he was on _our_ side?' _Ichigo fell to his knees. _'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

(1) This is a real part of the manga. I didn't make it up! Check chapter 314 if you don't believe me... I don't know which episode of the anime this is.

Sorry about the slower updates recently, things have gotten a lot busier. I've been working on new stories too, for GrimmIchi and other couples (ahem, SasuNaru from Naruto and Junjou Romantica, anyone?) but don't worry, I'm not going to abandon my account or fics anytime soon, I'll just be updating a lot less but hopefully the quality will make up for it. And I'm expecting the quality of my writing to increase because... I'm taking a writing class this term! So feel free to tell me if you think my style has changed, for better or for worse. You can be mean, I can handle it. I actually quite need the criticism.

Hahahaha, as I was finishing up this chapter, my sister started playing "Like a G6" on my iHome. I started laughing and she just ignored me because she's used to my random outbursts of laughter now, and then she threw a stress ball at my face.


	27. The Preparations

**CHAPTER 27:**

_'What the hell is going on here?' _

Ichigo's brown eyes were wide as he absentmindedly registered that Aizen's voice in his head was still talking, explaining his grand scheme. _'Oh my god. Grimmjow was on our side, and I almost killed him! When? When did he join us? Why? None of this makes any sense!' _The boy clutched his hair and covered his eyes. _'What did I do...'_

"... As of now, we are commencing our invasion of the human world."

Ichigo's head snapped up. "What was that?"

"Ridiculous!" Ishida panicked. "Wasn't he going to wait until he had used Inoue-san's ability to awaken the Hougyouku to do that?"

Rukia's yelled, "Where is Inoue right now?"

Aizen chuckled at the frenzied Shinigamis. How naiive and simple they are. "Inoue Orihime, I am leaving in the fifth tower. If you wish to retrieve her, you may come and make your attempt." He glanced at the girl sobbing at the bleeding figure of the Sexta Espada, or rather the once again _former_ Sexta Espada. "I no longer have any use for her."

Emotions swirled in confliction through Ichigo's mind as Aizen laid out his plans to the Shinigamis. _'Everything I did... falling for the trap, coming to Hueco Mundo, causing the other captains to come after us... it was exactly what he wanted! How could I be so stupid!'_

Suddenly, there was a loud ripping sound. The orange-head looked up to see the Gargantas the Shinigamis entered in close. They were trapped. They were truly going to be stuck in the desolate wasteland of Hollows with no escape while their allies would become overwhelmed by Aizen's forces.

Smirking with the superiority that only one who tricked the enemy's forces into reducing by half could, Aizen turned. "We shall now proceed to erase Karakura Town, generate the Ouken, and finally, defeat Seireitei."

"As for you..." The cold hearted brunette thought of the orange-haired hope of the Gotei Thirteen. "Once this is all over, we will deal with you at our leisure." A humourless smile graced his placid face as he stepped into the Garganta, followed by Gin, Tousen, his top three Espada and their fracciones.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes widened in horror. "Karakura is going to be destroyed..." There wasn't even a thought that occured to Ichigo as he shunpo-ed away, towards somewhere, anywhere, as long as he could get to his town in time.<p>

"Wait, Ichigo!" The gruff voice stopped the boy in his tracks. "Where d'you think you're going? You think there's anything you can do right now?"

The boy turned to the eleventh-squad captain. "Hell, what do you _want_ me to do! Karakura town's in danger right now! You want me to stand here and WAIT?" He _hated _not being able to do anything. Even if there's nothing he could do, that didn't mean he was just going to let this all happen.

Kenpachi glared down at the orange-head. "I thought I told ya. The moment he decided the true battle would be this winter, the old guy gave Urahara Kisuke a few tasks to carry out."

_'Hat-and-clogs? The safety of my friends and family depends on him?' _Ichigo frowned as though he could hear the secretive man laughing from behind his stupid fan. If Kenpachi was trying to reassure him, someone needed to let him know that it wasn't working.

"The first task was to create a path for the captains to Hueco Mundo. And the second task, was to ensure that every single Gotei Thirteen captain would be ready to do battle in Karakura Town."

_'Every captain in Karakura? Okay, alright, they can protect everyone. That's good.' _

Then his brain reprocessed the words. Ichigo blinked.

_'EVERY Gotei Thirteen captain... do battle... in Karakura Town...' _The gears in his head mentally calculated the damage that would be caused. And he knew from experience, that battles, even the small harmless ones, could cause damage so on the scale of the large battle, with multiple captain-level Shinigamis and Espadas... Worry gnawed on whatever small bit of reassurance he previously had. He wondered if there would even be a Karakura Town to return to when/if he escaped.

The orange-head turned to the tall captain with a scowl. "Has anyone ever told you that pep talks aren't really your thing?"

* * *

><p>"Make the preparations, Nemu!" The blue-haired scientist gestured grandly with a pale hand and a single long nail. "We must return this half-Shinigami to the human world!"<p>

Nemu nodded obediently. "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Ichigo's brain was still trying to process how Mayuri was able to figure out how to recreate a Gargantua. He knew that the mad scientist found some sort of war spoils that helped him analyze the dimensional opening but how was that going to work? He decided he didn't really care how, he just needed to know if it worked. And based on what Uryuu had told him of this scientist... "Wait a moment, I'm not-"

"Oh, do be quiet," admonished the scientist. "I have no need for chatter from my test subjects." Bright yellow eyes latched onto the boy. "This is an experiment, you are subject #1. The rights of refusal or acceptance are out of your hands!"

Ichigo almost choked on air. "Experi-?"

"There is no need for concern." A calm voice came from behind him and Ichigo turned to see a familiar figure walking towards him. "I shall be accompanying you."

"Unohana-san!"

She smiled reassuringly at the boy before turning her attention to her fellow captain.

Mayuri grinned at the surprising delight. "A volunteer test subject? You are a capricious one, fourth division captain." But he wasn't complaining, it wasn't everyday that he had people willingly become experimented on. Actually, there was never a day where that happened.

"Oh?" Unohana smiled cordially at his ill-repressed glee. "I simply have faith in your abilities, Kurotsuchi-taichou. Worry not, the experiment will be successful."

The Shinigami boy cocked his head. _'How can she be sure it'll work? Hell, why did she even volunteer? That's suicide! But does it count as suicide if you're already dead?' _Orange eyebrows furrowed together.

Ever so politely, Unohana continued. "Afterall, if you were to come all the way Hueco Mundo, analyze the research materials of an Arrancar scientist, and the resulting Gargantua was a failure," she glanced challengingly at the head of the department of research and development, "I can only imagine how Urahara Kisuke would laugh."

Ichigo was already laughing, on the inside. To think that such a creepy, eccentric mad scientist/captain was intimidated by Hat-and-Clogs and the cool, collected Fourth Division captain.

Mayuri grit his teeth. Of course she had a catch. No one ever willingly volunteers without one. And to think that she dared mention that blond buffoon too! "I would suggest you _think_ before you speak. When I say I have analyzed the Gargantua, that means, of course, that I also have the ability to close it mid-transfer!"

Paying no heed to his threat, Unohana smiled graciously. "I would expect no less." She looked to her liutenant. "Isane."

The tall woman perked up. "Hai!"

"You are to remain here and assist Captain Kuchiki and the _others_." Unohana stressed the last word with a serious look in her eyes and Isane nodded in comprehension. The captain gave an approving nod and turned to the boy. "Now let us depart, Kurosaki-san."

"Wait a minute, Unohana-san!" Panic was evident on his face. _'We can't leave yet,'_ he thought as he remembered someone that had been worrying him for the past few hours now. _'We can't leave, not __before... not __before making sure he's alright...'_

She looked at him quizically, waiting for a reason. Unohana noticed that the boy's fists were clenched around his sword and that his face was downturned. Although his eyebrows were still drawn and his mouth still frowning, subtle differences distinguished his usual scowl from his current frown of guilt. She smiled. He was so easy to read.

Ichigo glanced up and noticed that the fourth-division captain was still waiting for an explanation. "I, uh- that Yammy guy is seriously strong! I know Byakuya and Kenpachi are seriously strong as well, but still, I should stay and fight along with them."

A quiet scoff came from a point behind the two. "Do not overestimate yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. There is none amongst the captains of the Gotei Thirteen to whom the aid of one such as yourself could be considered significant."

The orange-head frowned. Crap, how was he going to stay behind now? "Byakuya-"

"What is your duty?"

Ichigo looked down with shame when he realized he had been caught by the two captains. Hanging around these captains always made him realize how young and stupid he must be compared to them.

"Your duty is to protect that town," Byakuya continued to admonish him. The sixth-division captain looked at the boy sternly, criticizing him with sharp gray eyes. "Now go. You are the Shinigami representative of Karakura Town, are you not?"

The boy clenched his fists.

"...Yeah. That's right." With a heavy heart, Ichigo walked away. "I'll be going then."

* * *

><p>The two raced across the portal on top of a fragile glowing path of spirit particles. Other than the steady taps of footsteps against the crudely constructed road, there was a solemn silence after Unohana explained the techniques that they would employ against Aizen.<p>

_I will tell you this now, Kurosaki-san...in all the world, including Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, you are the only who can stand against Aizen Sousuke right now."_

Ichigo clenched his zanpaktou as though it was a lifeline, the only thing that could pull him up from the bottomless pit of his circulating mind.

_"Everyone on Earth who could possibly fight him has seen his shikai. Everyone, except you Kurosaki Ichigo."_

A frown marred his face and his eyes, though facing forward, were downcast

_"...if you lose that advantage, the war is over."_

Sprinting through the path he created, Ichigo couldn't rid himself of the guilt and pressure that weighed heavily on him. All he could hear were replays of Unohana's voice. All he could think of was the task ahead of him.

"Kurosaki-san." A warm hand gently touched his shoulder.

He turned behind him and met the speaker's remorseful eyes. Everyone's lives were resting on this final battle. All the casualties, all the sacrifices... He didn't want sympathy, he wanted the truth. "Unohana-san, is it true? Was Grimmjow really our ally?"

Sighing, she nodded. She would not lie to the boy. It was clear that he was not going to accept one as an answer, nor did he deserve to be fooled for any longer. "Yes, it's true."

"Why didn't anybody tell me!" Ichigo growled. "If we knew this, we wouldn't have been trying to kill him this whole time!"

Unohana held the orange-haired boy's gaze, unfazed and unimpressed by his anger. Immediately, he felt ashamed and immature for bursting out at her. His brown eyes lowered and he turned around to focus his attention to the path.

"We only just found out recently. There was no time for us to alert your party of the changes. Even if there was time, we still wouldn't tell you. It would jeopardize the mission, not to mention putting to risk Grimmjow-san's plan and safety."

Ichigo felt like someone just anchored his gut to the bottom of the ocean. He knew she wasn't lying, but he hated being told he couldn't have done anything. "I- I'm sorry. For lashing out at you."

She smiled understandingly at the boy. "It's alright. The truth often hurts."

Ichigo didn't reply. Everyone's lives were resting on his shoulders. If not for himself, he had to do this for all those that had died, who had lost, and who had sacrificed. The image of the sixth Espada lying unconcious on the sand in a pool of his blood flashed to his mind.

_"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta Espada. I hereby declare you a traitor to Hueco Mundo, and charge you guilty for espionage and fraternization, as well as assistance, to the Gotei Thirteen of Seireitei. Your penalty... is death."_

The boy looked up, now with a different light to his eyes. Unohana smiled. He knew what he had to do and now that he had found his motivation, his resolve, he was truly prepared for war.

"I will defeat Aizen."

* * *

><p>Isane shifted nervously as she used her reiatsu to help the irritated man before her regain his health. She knew that she was in no danger and that Captain Unohana had indirectly ordered her to do this but...<p>

"OI! Are you fucking done here or not?"

The tall woman flinched. "Al-almost."

_'..but he looks like he wants to kill me!' _The poor liutenant was internally weeping and shaking with fear at the waves of death emanating from her irate patient. Healing was a long and intricate process and took a lot of concentration, so it wasn't exactly helping that he was scaring the life out of her. The best she could hope for was to push a little more reiatsu to the healing flames and kidous to spur the process. Rather than fearing for his life, Isane was scared for her own. All she wanted to do was to have him back to 100% so that he could leave and not heinously murder her and laugh at her broken corpse as he ate a fishcake.

"Tch." Grimmjow crossed his arms impatiently. This had to be one of the worst goddamn days in his entire fucking life. Not only did he almost die two times today, but he had to be saved by the fucking enemies everytime. And did _every_ healing process take this long? He had things to do, places to go, and people to harrass! It felt like the whole damn day had consisted of two things: dying, and then getting his bloody ass saved SLOOOOOOOWLYYYYYY by women.

_'Oh wait!' _he thought sarcastically, _'IT FUCKING DID CONSIST OF THOSE TWO THINGS!'_

Grimmjow glared at the visibly terrified woman that was healing him. Looking at the white badge on her arm, he rolled his eyes. _'Some liutenant this is. Freaking shaking and taking her sweet time to heal me. What the hell is she so scared of anyway? I didn't even do anything to her yet!'_

"H-hey."

The teal-haired Arrancar looked up at the two newcomers and recognized the short one as the one he had almost put a cero through. _'Let's see... what was her name? "Ru"-something... Ruki-ruki? No, wait... Rukia! Yeah, that's right.' _He analyzed the other Shinigami's red pineapple head and dark tattoos. _'Oh yeah, this one was at that hime-chick's apartment that time Ichigo brought me to get healed.'_

He growled. '_Goddamit. Does it _look_ like I want to talk right now? Idiots.'_

"Whatddaya want?"

The two Shinigamis shared a nervous glance and shifted awkwardly under the scrutiny of Grimmjow's blue glare. Neither of them really knew how to go about this nor did they particularly want to talk to the Espada right now when he was so palpably in a kill-now-think-later mood. Sensing that this would get them nowhere, Rukia stepped forward. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders before meeting the Arrancar's eyes with her own lavender ones. "We came because we wanted to know, is it true what Aizen said?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I don't know. Aizen says a lot of things. Who knows how much is bullshit and how much is truth?"

Rukia flinched with shock before recovering and looking at him unamusedly. "We want to know whether it is true or not that you are on our side."

Feeling an ache in his arm dull, the Espada shrugged and his white jacket fell to his shoulders. "Well, let's see. Considering that I'm freaking being saved by one of your own Shinigamis, I think it might very well be true," he said sarcastically.

Wide eyes were on the scar on Grimmjow's chest that was now revealed. Rukia looked at the wide, jagged tissue with well-hidden shock. That scar... she had seen it before. Her eyes darted up to a pair of blue eyes that seemed a little _too_ familiar now. She remembered the last time she saw the Sexta... he was missing an arm. _'Missing an arm...?' _The short girl frowned.

Renji regarded the bluenette that was (still) being healed, with suspicious red eyes. "Why are you helping us?"

"'Cause I wanna," the teal-haired Arrancar replied simply.

The red-head grit his teeth. "And why do you want to help us?"

Grimmjow shrugged again. "Because."

"Bastard!" Renji growled. "That isn't what I-"

"I'm done!" Isane cried in relief as the very last cut closed up and the last bruises faded away.

"FINALLY! About time!" The bluenette sprang up from his sitting position, effectively scaring all three Shinigami in his company. He just hoped he would get there in time.

Without another moment to waste, Grimmjow opened a Gargantua and jumped in. He turned and smirked at the Shinigamis staring shell-shocked at him. "Thanks for the entertainment but I've got better things to do. See ya!"

He winked and saluted them with two fingers as the portal closed on the faces of a very irritated Renji, a rather conflicted Rukia, and an immensely relieved Isane.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Hey people. I know I've been really slow with updates and I have a bunch of reasons as to why but I don't think you care. But guess what? We're up to chapter 381/ episode 288! I kinda hope that people read my fic as they watch/read the original plotline so they can see how all the Grimmichi action is so very plausible. And if you someone who wants to be a beta, PLEASE TELL ME! I really, REALLY want a beta so... christmas present for me?

We have one, maybe two, chapters left of Random Acts (or more, depending on the question later). Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sticking with this story for so long. Please answer this for me: does anyone want Aizen and Ichigo's fight in this story? Please leave in a review or PM. Same if you have any final requests or something for this story. I'll try to fit them in before the last chapter. If you don't care, you don't have to say anything. :D


	28. The Final Battle

I know, I know, I'm late and slow. I have no excuses that matter.

**CHAPTER 28:**

The blackness of the Garganta started to brighten up as Grimmjow neared his destination. As he finally closed in on the opening, the bluenette grinned at the thought of seeing his favorite Shinigami again.

Honestly, Grimmjow didn't know what to say when he did see Ichigo again, nor how Ichigo would react to his reappearance. Would he be happy? Or would he still treat him as an enemy? The whole idea of being a spy was very sketchy, and Grimmjow never did get to explain the whole story to him (and it was doubtful whether Urahara had explained anything to him). For all the Sexta knew, Ichigo might not even believe that he was on their side.

Grimmjow's fist clenched as the Garganta opened up. Too many what-if's and too many questions could haunt his mind if he gave into his doubts.

_'Screw it,' _he thought and he stepped out into the light.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you hear me? I said we're going to protect Karakura town!"<p>

Ichigo looked away from his father. For as far as his brown eyes could reach, all he could see was the aftermath of Aizen's destruction. It wasn't _really_ Karakura but the effects of seeing even a replication of his hometown in utter devastation was enough to get the message across. Anguished brown irises peered at his father's darker brown ones, still optimistically fixed upon him. _'Why didn't Goat-chin _get_ it? Why did he have to make him say it out loud? Did he really need the situation spelled out?' _

He didn't want to be the one to crush Isshin's hopes but he shook his head. "It's hopeless," he said. "It's so obviously hopeless..."

Isshin glared at the defeated tone in the orange-head's words. This pathetic boy giving up without a fight didn't look anything like his son right now. In fact, the only other time he had seen his son like this was when Masaki had just passed away. Then was just like now, with Ichigo unquestioningly surrendering. "You don't know whether it's hopeless or not!"

"Yes, I do!" Ichigo scowled at his father. Damn it, why couldn't his dad just face the facts? Sure, he was goofy and stupid at times but he _had_ to understand to scope of Aizen's power! "Even _you_ get it, right? There's no way we can win against a monster with reiatsu like that!"

Isshin was about to retort when the meaning behind Ichigo's quick surrender truly hit him. Dark eyes widened and his glare faded away as silence fell.

"I see... So you can feel his reiatsu."

Ichigo looked at his father in confusion. "Huh?" Of course he could feel Aizen's reiatsu. How could he not? It had felt like gravity itself was dragging him into the core of the earth. There was no way something that oppressive, that suffocating could be natural no matter how evil someone was.

The shuffle of sandals scraping against the ground pulled Ichigo from his thoughts. He looked up to see his father walking away from him. "Let's get going."

Isshin kept walking although Ichigo remained rooted to his spot. "Not coming?" Isshin frowned when he received no response. "If you aren't coming, then what're you gonna do?"

Brown eyes remained locked to the debris-covered ground.

"You gonna cry?" Black robes flared as Isshin turned around, anger evident on every inch of his face. "Are you going to sit there and cry about not being able to protect people again?"

Ichigo met his father's gaze, shocked both at his words but most importantly, stung by disappointment that he had never before seen in Isshin's eyes.

"Think carefully about what Aizen heading to Karakura in Soul Society means," Isshin said softly. He looked into Ichigo's eyes. "It means that all the people in Karakura Town, both the ones you want to protect and all the others, are going to fall into Aizen's hands and _die_."

Ichigo kept his head down, unable to meet his father's eyes and even more unwilling to cope with the look that he knew he would find there.

Isshin waited for a reply but he didn't get one. A sigh and a rustle of black cloth signaled that Isshin had walked away to leave his son to his thoughts.

The orange-head sat down on a slab of concrete uprooted from one of the many battles, burying his face in his hands. It hurt. It hurt _so much_ to know that he was letting down his old man, as well as all his friends and everyone in Karakura. But didn't they see? There was nothing they could _do_ against Aizen. They were fighting a losing battle to fight something that couldn't be defeated.

A low, impressed whistle stirred the Shinigami from his thoughts. He looked up, wide-eyed, to see someone he had never expected to see again.

As Grimmjow sauntered up to him in all his living (or, as living as a ghost could be) glory, Ichigo wondered if maybe the blue-haired Espada was quite possibly immortal to die twice in a single day yet not really be dead. Though he couldn't say he was complaining.

"You guys did all this damage yourselves?" The sun glinted off the sharp canines exposed by Grimmjow's grin as he admired the extent of ruin that the battle had created. "Didn't know you had it in you, Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow, you- what are you doing here?"

The bluenette's grin grew at the confusion plainly expressed on the boy's face. "I was hoping to kick around Aizen's broken corpse before the rest of the Shinigamis got to it."

Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow sat down next to him with his legs crossed and arms folded behind his blue head in that irritatingly arrogant way of his that made it look as though he owned the place. "Well, then you made the trip for nothing. He's gone. Moved on to the real Karakura Town."

His head tilted slightly to face the orange-head. "Then what the hell are you doing _here_?"

Ichigo stared at the Espada who stared back at him with a thin blue brow raised. "Huh?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here if Aizen is in the other Karakura? Don't you have some humans to rescue or worlds to save or general hero crap to do?"

Sighing, the Shinigami folded his arms over his knees and laid his chin on top. "No, it's too late for that."

"For what?"

"To rescue everyone, to save the world. I don't know." Brown eyes fixed themselves upon a large chunk of wall, which he recognized came from the replica of a convenience store near his school. "And, I'm no hero."

"Tch. So?"

_'What the hell did he mean 'so?''_ Ichigo turned to the Sexta with a glare. "_So_ I can't defeat Aizen!"

Grimmjow looked at him blankly. "Well, did you try to?"

Scowling at the slow and condescending tone the teal-haired man had used, the boy said, "Everyone did! And everyone failed!"

"Then try again," the Espada scowled back.

"We tried already and it didn't work!" The captains, Urahara, Yoruichi, the Vizards... They were all powerful and leagues ahead of him. Yet the strongest people he knew had failed so what chance could he have, when everything he knew came from them? Ichigo crossed his arms, scowl becoming deeper as he tried to restrain his rising ire. Why was he even sitting here chatting with the freaking Sexta Espada anyway? And who the hell did Grimmjow think he was to make it all sound so easy?

The bluenette leaned back with his head languidly tilted up at the sun. "So try something new."

"What's the freaking point?" Ichigo half-screamed at the simple way Grimmjow took in the situation. "We tried everything we had! You didn't see it, but he was unstoppable!"

"Now _that_ is bull," Grimmjow said with a distasteful scoff. "No one's unstoppable. As much as Aizen denies it, he's not invincible."

Ichigo laughed mirthlessly. "If you felt his reiatsu, you wouldn't be saying that." The boy shook his head, "Just stop with the optimistic shit. It's creepy as hell and you're sounding like my dad."

A hand swiftly collided with the back of the ginger's head.

"Ow!" The Shinigami rubbed the spot on his head and glared at the Espada. "What the hell was that for, asshole?"

"One: do not call me your dad, that's just gross. Two: stop being such a goddamn emo, that's Ulquiorra's job," the bluenette paused. "Well, it _was _his job. And three: if you could feel his reiatsu then why the hell are you still going on and on about losing?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the first two, making the bluenette grin, but stopped at the third point. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you can still feel his reiatsu, not all hope is lost, right? Because you wouldn't be able to if you weren't somewhat level with him in power," Grimmjow said with the impatient sigh of one that had to explain a concept so simple and palpable that it really shouldn't require any explaining.

"... really?"

_'What the-'_ Grimmjow turned, dumbfounded, to the orange-head. "Are you fucking with me? How did you not know that?" he demanded.

"Hey!" The Shinigami scowled and turned away to hide the embarrassed flush he knew he had. "How the hell was I supposed to know that? No one told me!"

"No one needed to! It's as obvious as ugly on Yammy!" Then Grimmjow almost face-palmed when he remembered. "I forgot. You're total shit with reiatsu."

"OI! I don't need you telling me that when you were the one who's sorry ass got kicked to oblivion by me!"

"It's because you kicked my ass that I thought you were better than this!" The bluenette scowled, crossing his arms. "To think that some brat like you took me down," he muttered.

"Oh, well, I'm _sorry,_" Ichigo said, not very apologetically. "If you just freaking _told_ me that we were on the same damn side then I wouldn't have had to!"

"You mean like just go up to you and say, 'By the way, I'm actually a good guy! Yeah, you can trust me! Biffles forever and ever! Uh-oh, what do you mean Aizen found out?'" The bluenette said with words burning hot, fresh from the mold of sarcasm. "Oh, gee, why didn't I think of that before?"

The orange-head huffed, unable to retort to that. Yeah, yeah, Grimmjow had a point and a purpose for what he did, but still! Sure, he felt bad for almost killing the Espada before but had he known earlier on, he could've saved himself a crapload of worrying.

_'Wait! Scratch that, I was _not _worried about that asshole.'_

_'TCh. YeaH fUckIng RiGHt, kInG.'_

_'You shut up! This is complicated enough without you adding your two-cents to this!'_

_'WeLL tHeN,' _His inner hollow said, almost insulted. He huffed._ 'i'LL JUsT go bOTHer ZANgeTsU tHen! assHole...'_

"So are you going to save the world or what?"

Ichigo glared off at the bluenette once again realizing that that's all they ever seem to do in each other's company, with or without swinging their swords at each other. "Stop rushing me, you prick. I'm still thinking."

Grimmjow growled. "You brat, who the hell do you think are going to save your friends while you're sitting here, moping around like the drama-queen you are?"

Ichigo frowned but said nothing, which only fueled the Espada's words.

"Yeah, exactly, no one." The bluenette fixed his eyes on him, iridescent sapphire blue eyes burning the boy with its solemnity. "You have the chance to save all your little human friends but you aren't going to? What kind of 'true protector' are you, Ichigo? I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure everyone else agrees that fighting and losing is better than just giving up."

Grimmjow hesitantly put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "If you're scared, it's," he cleared his throat and looked away (but was that a _blush_ Ichigo saw on Grimmjow's face?) before mumbling, "It's okay." He cleared his throat again, and his eyes met Ichigo's chocolate brown ones again.

They could see the specks of a spectrum of hues in each other's eyes.

"You've got a lot to deal with and a shitload of pressure, but hey, you have nothing to lose, right? If you win, then you're a hero. If you lose, we're all fucking dying anyway so no one's going to be able to blame you."

He didn't know what he was more surprised at: the fact that Grimmjow just called him Ichigo, or that a freaking Espada was giving him a pep talk (albeit awkwardly and rather insultingly) and telling him to do the right thing.

Grimmjow smirked in that arrogant way of his, which Ichigo was starting to find just a tad bit less irritating. "At the very least, you can die guiltlessly, knowing that you tried your fucking hardest and didn't submit like a pussy."

Still locked in the intense stare of the Espada, Ichigo ran the words over in his mind. Annoying and crass as the other man was, he was right and Ichigo knew he was from the very beginning. He was just reluctant to admit it.

Ichigo put his hand over Grimmjow's and smiled. A small and awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thanks, asshole."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Anytime, bitch."

They held each other's gazes for a moment more before Ichigo stood and turned to his father.

"Dad."

Isshin looked over to where his son was calling him.

"Open up a Senkaimon."

Isshin searched his son's face for any hesitation. He smiled when he only found the familiar determination that belonged on Ichigo's face.

"You don't have to tell me."

* * *

><p>The floating doors opened up, darkness emanating from the paper walls.<p>

Isshin was about to step in when he remembered something. He walked over to where Grimmjow was standing at the side and awkwardly smiled at him. "I don't know why you did, or what you said, but thank you. For everything."

A pair of blue eyebrows raised as the older Shinigami turned and entered the portal. Still standing by the paper doors was his favorite orange-haired, brown eyed, Shinigami/Vizard. "Aren't you going to go now?"

Ichigo frowned. "You're not coming with us?"

"Nah, there's something I have to do here. But, uh, good luck. Beat Aizen so hard he won't be able to ever drink tea again."

"Huh? Tea?"

"Uh, it's a long story." Grimmjow waved it off dismissively. "I'll tell you some other time."

Ichigo was smiling on the inside, because whether or not Grimmjow knew it, he had implied that there would _be _a next time. Although it added to the pressure a bit, it was nice to be believed in.

He stepped into the portal when he remembered his biggest question. "Wait! Grimmjow!"

"Whaddaya want, kid? As hard as it must be to part with my amazing self, you kind of have to go now."

The orange-head scowled. "You wish, dickwad. I want to ask you why you switched sides."

Grimmjow's cocky grin faltered. "We're short on time, you know."

"I know. So answer quickly."

"... It's also a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Just summarize it then," Ichigo persisted.

The Espada huffed. "Fine. Someone helped me. Now it's my turn. The end."

"Who helped you?"

"Bitch, are you stalling? You chickening out again?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Sheesh!" Ichigo said as the doors closed on them.

The orange-head ran after his father into the darkness, knowing that there was one more person now that he was fighting for.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow exhaled, unaware that he was even holding his breath until now.<p>

_'That was close.' _He knew he had to tell Ichigo someday but now was definitely not the time to, nor was he really prepared to.

He rolled his neck, sighing at the cracks his joints made. As blue eyes scanned the expanse of damage left by both Espadas and Shinigamis, he was able to pick out his select targets. Grimmjow sonidoed towards them, ready to make a preposition for them that he knew they would not turn down.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Thanks for sticking with RAoK for thus far! This is probably really crappy timing to say this, but I have decided to repost it (eventually) when I'm done with this fic and Picture Perfect. Don't worry, the story's going to be the same. It's just that my style has been all over the place and it clearly reflects on this story, so this time around, it'll be less confusing, smoother, more concise, and generally just better (with less of my pointless notes at the end too).

Research for a new fic I'm writing: what is your favorite yaoi pairing that does not include Ichigo or Grimmjow?

TT_TT Thank you so much for the beta offers, people! I am truly grateful and it makes me feel so loved and wonderful. Sliding dogeza for all my lovelies! (If you didn't get that, no worries. It's a Beelzebub joke.) But now it's really hard to choose, so let me be more specific. I want a beta that is BRUTAL. As in Grimmjow-ripping-a-hole-through-your-brain-for-no-goddamn-reason brutal. Don't just tell me which parts were good, I want criticism and negative comments! Don't be nice to me because then I'll never get better. I'm not really looking for someone to point out grammatical mistakes or anything like that, I could catch those myself too. I just want someone picky who knows what I suck at and how I can do it better. Oh, and it'd be super cool if I could have the same person beta my other fics too, because I plan on writing more fics and for other series too (Junjou Romantica and Naruto). Arggghhh, I feel so bad for being this picky. I really do appreciate all the offers.


	29. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 29:**

_One month later..._

A knock brought the two women around the white table out of their debate. A low ranking Arrancar stepped into the room and bowed to the two in the throne room, now also converted to the conference room. "Excuse me, High Council. The Ambassador of Seireitei has arrived."

"He may enter."

The Arrancar bowed and opened the doors to the ambassador. Before he was even one step in, a green and white blur went flying across the room and launched herself at her target. "ITSYGOOOOOO!"

Peeling her off of him, Ichigo turned a little red as the green haired woman draped herself over him again. "Isn't it kind of unnecessary for us to go through this every time?"

The orange-head blushed and stiffened when he felt she pressed closer against him. He remembered how surprised he was when Nel took this form in his battle with Nnoitra. Who knew that the kid with a lisp and scar was actually a regressed adult? It was cute when the little Nel had a crush on him, but now that she was in _this_ form, curves and all, her affection made him blush. Nonetheless, Ichigo was glad that Kurotsuchi and the rest of his division was able to cure whatever damage Syazel and Nnoitra had done to her.

Harribel smiled faintly. "Good morning, Ambassador."

He nodded at the council member. "Good morning, Harribel-san. And can't you both just call me Ichigo by now?"

Yet another Arrancar he was grateful to have alive. After Harribel had been cured by Unohana-san at Grimmjow's request, she proved herself to be a valuable ally to Seireitei. Unfortunately, her Fraccion could not be saved but meeting Nel again, her predecessor, gave her the friend and company she needed.

"Itsygooooo, I missed you! Why do you never visit us anymore?" Neliel pouted at the orange-haired boy.

Though how on earth the two former-Treceros could possibly get along when they were so different was a complete mystery to Ichigo. It was a wonder that the two made such an accomplished High Council of Hueco Mundo.

The shinigami scowled. "I was here only two days ago. And don't give me any of that! I've got ambassador stuff to do, Shinigami duties, school... I should be stressing about college and shit like that!"

Neliel giggled. "You said _duties_."

Her other council member sighed. "Grimmjow is out. Again," she said with a roll of her bright green eyes. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. Paperwork was boring and tedious. "Do you wish to wait for him here?"

"No, it's fine. I know where he'll be." Ichigo detached himself from Neliel once more and shunpo-ed it out of there before she came after him.

"Oh, poo. He never hangs out with me anymore!" The green-haired woman crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest. "Grimmy's hogging Itsygo all to himself."

"I'd hardly call it hogging if Kurosaki is as willing to spend time with that blue-haired brat of a king, as the brat himself is."

"'Brat' this, 'brat' that," the gray-eyed Council member chuckled. "Aw, look at you, trying to act like you don't already him love like the brother you never wanted."

"And I still do not wish for brothers, or anything of the sort. He is my liege, and I owe my life to him. That is all," the blonde said stoicly as she shuffled a stack of documents. "King or not, I still remember how he used to throw Ceroes into Aaroniero's room just to make the cieling crack."

"Oh, I remember that! Aaroniero got so scared when the light got into his room!" Neliel grinned, nudging her friend at the side. "You know you thought that was funny."

"Hmph," Harribel replied, poker face undisturbed.

* * *

><p>Speeding past the expanses of white sand, Ichigo slowed down when he spotted a familiar mop of blue hair and grinned. He stopped on the top of the tallest red pillar, exactly where he had expected to.<p>

"Hey," the bluenette said without looking up.

"'Hey' yourself," Ichigo said as he plopped down next to the former-Espada. Grimmjow didn't respond, still deep in thought, so Ichigo didn't either. The two sat in silence, staring out into the horizon, blue artificial skies sinking into white powdery sand. A gentle current of reiatsu brushed past them like a breeze.

"Hey. Berry?"

"What, Kitty?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "How come you always know where I am?"

"Because you only have one spot," he replied matter-of-factly. "Speaking of which," Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at him, "why do you always come here anyway? The view here is the same as it is from just about anywhere in Las Noches, and it's all dilapidated from the battles from last month."

Grimmjow hummed. "This place holds some special memories for me."

"Memories, huh?" Ichigo couldn't imagine what kind of memories could have happened here that could be so important to the bluenette. All he could remember was beating the crap out of each other here a month ago. "What kind of memories?"

Grimmjow grinned. "The special kind."

The orange-head scowled. "Asshole. You know that wasn't what I meant."

Leaning back do that he was lying on his back, Grimmjow sighed. "Fine, fine. Sheesh, such a pissy little bitch you are. Alright, kiddo, gather 'round. It's storytime."

Punching the Arrancar lightly on his shoulder, Ichigo lied down on his stomach, propping his head up with his arms. He couldn't help but be a bit excited. He and Grimmjow had gotten to be pretty close friends since last month, hanging out, sparring, or simply talking like this frequently. Yet even though they talked about stuff as random from how the sand here never stuck to clothes like it did in the human world, to things as serious as what determines the moral value of a soul, they rarely spoke of Grimmjow's past.

_'No, scratch that. _Grimmjow_ never talks about his past. Stupid turd, pretending to be all cool and mysterious.' _Ichigo huffed.

_'i'D saY iT's wORKinG, jUdGiNG bY yoUr... _iNtEReSt_ iN ThE gUY.'_

_'Shut it.'_

The cackle of his hollow faded away, but not before the pale hollow singsongingly called out, _'YoU knOw i'M rIghT!'_

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo's focus returned to Grimmjow.

"Alright, so once upon a time, there was this hollow. This hollow was strong as hell. Fast. Clever. Really powerful. Like really, _really-_"

"I get it. Keep talking."

Grimmjow scowled. "No interrupting. Anyway, this freakin' awesome Hollow got tired of the same thing all the time. It was obvious to him that he was different from the rest of the Hollows in the Menos Forest. He could be their king. That idea stuck with him and that was all he thought about: getting stronger, more powerful, better. Unfortunately, he was stuck at Adjucha level because devouring Hollows one by one takes a shitload of time. Then, a group of other Adjuchas ran into this Hollow and decided to work together."

He paused and Ichigo knew he was talking about his Fraccion.

Clearing his throat, the bluenette continued. "So, this Hollow and his... companions devoured souls together but they got stuck after reaching a thousand. The other ones wanted to give up but not this hollow. He didn't know if there was something better out there, but if there was, he was going to find it. If he gave up... who knows what could have happened?"

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't," Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow looked at him and smiled. Not one of his usual wide, predatory grins that were all teeth and menace. This smile was more gentle. _'It suits him...'_ Ichigo swallowed. He could feel it, this weird floaty feeling inside him, like someone injected helium into his chest and every breath he took was pulling his soul from his body, even though technically, his soul was already out of his body. Every time Grimmjow smiled like that, or laughed a certain way, or looked at him, or said something, or the light hit him a certain way, it happened.

Ichigo didn't know what the feeling was. He had never felt it before and never with anyone else. Just Grimmjow. It was always Grimmjow.

It made him want to look away but he couldn't. It felt... nice.

"Anyhow, this place right here was where that hollow went from Adjucha to Espada. And the rest is history," he grinned as he laid on his back with his arms folded under his head. A hand extended towards him and the bluenette raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations," Ichigo said with a teasing grin. He gestured at his hand, "You've finally become king."

Grimmjow laughed as he shook Ichigo's hand. The former Sexta's grip was just as strong as Ichigo imagined it would be. His hand was calloused from wielding Pantera but it was warm.

"'King' my ass," the Espada said rolling his eyes. "This shit's way more complicated than I thought it would be."

Ichigo scoffed. "How complicated can it be when you've dumped all the work on Nel and Harribel? You sure made a good choice when you appointed the two of them as High Council. With the two of them taking care of all internal and external affairs, Gin and the Vizards as stand-in generals," he said as he counted off the jobs with his fingers, "and me being the middle man between Hueco Mundo and Seireitei, you get to just do whatever the hell you want."

"Hey, now. You can't blame me for being brilliant on top of good looking and powerful." Grimmjow grinned smugly, "Some people just have it all."

"Yeah, don't forget humble too," said the Shinigami with a roll of his eyes. "But it was a great thing you did back then. If it wasn't for you, Nel and Harribel wouldn't have been healed by the Fourth Squad."

"Hmph," the bluenette cleared his throat. "Well, I needed some council members and they were all that was left of the Espadas except for Yammy and Syazel. Yammy offed himself before I found his fat ass but good fucking riddance 'cause I wouldn't want him anyway. Syazel was basically dead already, only he was wasting away in slow-mo. His ugly mug was just plain pititable so I put him out of his damn misery. That's the only reason!"

"Oh, really?" Ichigo smirked. Grimmjow had no problem with expressing his thoughts (though maybe he might have a problem of having no filter) but when it came to expressing genuine concern or care, the former Sexta would get shy. It was kind of cute. "Then what about Gin and the Vizards?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "My initial offer was for them to be generals of Hueco Mundo permanently but I knew they wouldn't take it. Even after all Seireitei's done to them, they are still Shinigami. They were and even though they're on their own now, they always will be. It's something that will never be forgotten."

"But Gin's not on his own. He's back in Seireitei with Matsumoto." He had never seen the silver haired captain and the tenth division lieutenant look so blissful and at peace. He could see in the way they interacted that they were grateful just to have each other again, and that was enough for them. It was as though all their troubles had been washed away, which Ichigo figured was probably the case. The orange-head was happy for the two of them.

The bluenette shook his head. "I mean, sure, he's happy and all, but to many, he's still the traitor that turned on the Gotei Thirteen. Even if they eventually accept him back in the Gotei Thirteen, and Gin's given his captaincy back, how many would willingly follow him without a single trace of doubt in their minds? It doesn't matter that he's been proven innocent. Once an enemy, always an enemy, right?"

Ichigo frowned. "Grimmjow, you can't honestly believe that, can you?"

"Why not?" Grimmjow shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's the truth."

"_Fine._" Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms. "But just to make it clear, I think people can redeem themselves and make up for past mistakes with actions."

"Like you said, _you_ think. You, and only you, think that."

The Sexta's matter-of-fact tone bothered him but the bluenette was just as stubborn as he was so Ichigo knew that nothing could be said to change his mind. But that did remind him of something. "Grimmjow?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

The orange-head fiddled his fingers. "I've always wanted to know... why?"

"'Why'?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that."

"Look who's talking," Ichigo scoffed. "_'Someone helped me. Now it's my turn. The end_'," he said in a dramatically low voice. "I asked you back then too why you switched sides and you sure as hell were _not_ specific!" The orange head scowled. "And what the crap does that even mean? Who's the someone?"

He watched as Grimmjow became progressively paler. The bluenette looked away and laughed nervously, "I'll tell you some other time."

"That's what you said last time!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to Grimmjow. They were only inches away from one another and Ichigo stared at him intensely in scrutiny. "Come to think of it, this is the same face you made when I asked you that last time."

Grimmjow frowned as those brown eyes focused in on him a mere breath's away from his. He could count the light freckles splattered across Ichigo's nose and locate the golden specks within his eyes. He could smell the trademark strawberry shampoo and feel Ichigo's warmth radiating onto him. Clearly the warmth was contagious because heat was starting to flush at his face and he focused on not letting it show.

"Well? You plan on answering anytime soon?"

Grimmjow stepped back. "Jeez, calm the fuck down. It's not even that great of a story. Actually, I have a better story. See, one time, there was this chicken, and it-"

"Specify. Now."

"Uh, well," the bluenette shifted and averted his gaze. He cleared his throat, "Someone changed my mind about Aizen and the war. I guess a random act of kindness saved me. It showed me the right thing to do. When I was completely vulnerable and at my lowest, that someone, someone I would have never expected to, helped me. So, uh, my decision was how I decided to repay him."

Ichigo tilted his head to one side, deep in contemplation with his gaze lowered and brow furrowed. His eyes flickered up at the bluenette. "I'm getting the feeling that I know this guy."

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

><p>"Someone unexpected, huh?" Ichigo mumbled to himself with his eyes downcast. Grimmjow refused to give him anymore details after that but now that Ichigo knew it was someone they both knew, he couldn't stop thinking about it.<p>

_'If this someone was able to change his mind about the war, it's definitely got to be a Shinigami. Wait, no, it could have been one of the Vizards. Or it could just be a human... but there aren't that many humans in Karakura that have the spiritual power to see him. Unless the human isn't from Karakura. Oh my god, what if the human _isn't_ from Karakura? It could be anyone!' _Ichigo groaned and buried his face in his arms.

_'KiNG, whY eXaCTly aRe yoU So cAUGhT uP aBouT whO tHiS gUY iS?'_

The orange-head stopped. Shiro was right. Why _was_ he so caught up about this? _'Because, Grimmjow's a friend now and if someone was able to get him on our side, we should get to meet him.'_

Shiro snorted. _'oH ReAllY? aND dO TeLL, whAt eXaCTlY woULd yoU dO iF YoU meT hIM?'_

_'I would...' _Ichigo's mind was blank. Damn, he really did not think that far. _'...thank him.'_

_'YeAh. SuRE. adMiT iT, kInG. You'Re jEaLoUs.'_

_'Jealous? Me?'_ Ichigo scoffed. _'Why would I be jealous of this guy?'_

_'yOu'Re jEalOuS tHaT grImMy-pOO cAReS sO mUcH AbOUt thIs GuY. YoU'rE JealOUs thAt ThIs GuY iS sO imPoRTanT tO gRImmJoW. AnD iF yOU mEt hIM, yOu woUlD sOooooo _nOT _bE tHaNkiNg HiM.'_

_'Why wouldn't I? I mean, Grimmjow's a great ally to have. And he wouldn't be on our side if not for this guy. I wouldn't even have known that I was equal in reiatsu to Aizen if he hadn't told me.'_

_'sPEAkINg oF wHiCh, i StILL cAn'T beLiEVe yOU'rE _sTiLL _sUch ShiT wiTh rEiaTSu.' _

_'That's exactly what Grimmjow said! He was pretty obnoxious about it too! He was all, 'I forgot, you're total shit with reiatsu' and-' _

Wait a second. Ichigo blinked. I forgot...?

_'Shiro.'_

_'tHAt'S mY nAMe. Don'T wEaR iT oUt.'_

_'When did I ever tell Grimmjow that I suck at handling reiatsu?'_

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Look what dragged the cat in," Nel said as Grimmjow sauntered into the throne room.<p>

The bluenette rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his seat in the front of the table. "I told you to stop saying that already." He scowled and propped his feet up on the long white table, "You'd think that as _king_ of Hueco Mundo, I'd get some respect around here."

"And you would think, that as _king_ of Hueco Mundo, that you would do some of your own work for once," Nel said as she dropped down a stack of documents in front of Grimmjow.

"Aw, come on. You guys are doing fine with the official paperwork crap. Back me up here, Hal."

"Actually, I agree with Neliel. When you assumed this position, you should have been aware of the responsibilities involved. Let's see, what is it that the humans say?" Halibel tapped her chin, "Oh yes, 'with great power comes great responsibility.'"

Grimmjow groaned. "I should not have let you two watch Spiderman."

"Oooh, speaking of, look what I can do!" Neliel shot a stream of reiatsu from her wrists, aimed towards the cieling, and sonidoed across the room. Giggling, she soared across the room. "Wheee, look! I'm Spiderman!"

"Anyway, back to the main topic," Halibel turned to Grimmjow, "if you really want to be treated like a king, you ought to act like one," she said crossing her arms. "Do your own work for once, instead of waiting around for Ichigo to visit so you have an excuse to slack off."

"Yeah," Nel acquisced as she settled back down. "Just tell him you like him so he'll come by more often."

"WHAT?" Grimmjow shrieked. "How did you- what the, WHAT?"

Harribel smirked. "You really thought we didn't know?"

"Awwww, look, Grimmy's turning red!"

"Argh, shaddup!" He knew he was turning red; he could feel the heat flushing into his cheeks, he didn't need them to tell him that! "You- how, how did you two find out about that?"

"You should see the way you treat him. The way you look at him?" Nel giggled as she watched her liege's face turn more and more horrified. "The way your whole face lights up when he's around. How happy you are when he visits-"

"How despondent you are when he doesn't. How you smile when he smiles. Point is, it's obvious."

"Like creepy on Syazel."

"And pirate on Nnoitra."

The bluenette groaned and slammed his head down the table. "Damn." He could even feel his ears turning red. "Damn, damn, damn."

"Don't worry, he likes you too."

"Why di- WHAT?" Grimmjow's head popped up. "He does? But how do you know?"

"The way he treats you, the way he looks at you, the way his whole face lights up when you're around- oh Kami, we are _not_ repeating everything we just said."

"No way," he said shaking his head. "Absolutely no way. You must be seeing things wrong or something. If he did, how come _I_ didn't know?"

"Because. You're a boy. Boys are stupid. Why do you think Ichigo didn't notice you feel the same way about him?"

"Yes. And _we _are women. Women have women's intuition."

The bluenette huffed. "I'm not stupid," he mumbled. Grimmjow sank back in his chair. "I can't believe it. He likes me? He really likes me? Me? Really?"

"_Yes_," Nel sighed exasperatedly. "Really."

Harribel smiled gently at him. "You should tell him."

"He'll feel the same way," Nel agreed.

Grimmjow looked at the two of them. Could it really be true? Did Ichigo really like him? He sighed and ran a hand through his crazy blue hair. "You know what? I am done being such a pansy."

"So this means...?" Nel and Harribel grinned.

"I'm going to tell him."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I can't Bleach is ending. When I found out, a little part of my soul died. What's going to become of Grimmjow? I'm hoping that Tite Kubo will pull a Masashi Kisimoto and launch a second Bleach series. Just put a little time skip in there and BAM, Bleach forever!

On a tangent, Ukitake should be Yachiru's godfather. On another tangent, that new Spiderman movie is just not right; Toby Maguire is the true Spiderman.


	30. The End

Yes, you can fully rant at me for how long it took for me to write this last, long chapter. But, hey- TADA! THE END! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30:<strong>

_'Stop that.'_

In his mind, Ichigo could see his hollow grinning in what was probably supposed to be an innocent manner. _'sToP wHAt?'_

_'Stop making me think about him, okay? I don't what what the heck is with your obsession with the guy, but would it kill you to stop thinking of him every two seconds? It's irritating as hell and getting kinda creepy.'_

_'kInG,' _the hollow chuckled, _'i doN't kNoW whAT iN ThE blAzIn' hELL yoU'rE tAlKiNg AbOut.'_

Ichigo growled under his breath and leaned against the headboard of his bed. _'I'm talking about _Grimmjow_, you insufferable dick! Like it's not bad enough that I have to share my mind with you, now you want to fill up my mind with all your little pervert fantasies and thoughts about him? You're sick.'_

_'aS aMuSinG As i FinD yOUr dEnIal, i hAVe tO adMiT tHis Is GeTTinG oLD,' _Shiro drawled in his warbling voice. _'wHEn hAvE i eVer bEEn kNOwN tO Be FoNd oF aNyThINg?'_

_'Man, don't ask me. I don't know how your weird, twisted mind works.'_

_'oI. i'M sTarTin' tO gEt oFFenDeD hEre.'_

_'Oh, yeah? Well, finally! About time for you to realize that your borderline obsessive fascination with Grimmjow is disturbing as hell! I mean, you're borrowing _my_ mind for this! And you can't even bother being considerate for your landlord, or king, or whatever the hell you call me.'_

_'WoWWWWWW. i rEAllY DiD nOt tHInk YoU wErE ThIs dUmb.' _Before Ichigo could defend his intelligence, Shiro continued his tirade. _'HoW oLD aRe YoU nOw? 16? 17? By nOw, yOU shOUld sToP beINg SuCH a dAMn pUssY AbOUt yoUr FeeLinGs anD mAn Up. YoU cAn pREteNd aLL yOU wANt, tHaT _I'm _to BlAmE FoR yOUr fEELingS fOr GrimMjoW, bUt wE bOtH kNoW tHe tRUth.' _The hollow sighed. _'I DoN'T kNow WhaT iT is WItH yOu tWo anD aLL yOUr PreTendINg, bEcaUse HoNEStLy, nO oNe iS bUyInG thAT haLf-AssEd aCtINg.'_

_'Pretending? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And what the hell did you mean "you two"?'_

Shiro face-palmed and shook his head. _'fORgEt iT, yOu'Re bOth IdiOtS. fiGurE iT oUt oN yOUr oWn, gEniuS, oR i'M tAkinG oVeR and PuTTing a StOp tO thIs buLL.' _The voice faded as the hollow receded deeper into his host's mind.

Scoffing, Ichigo turned over on his side. _'Fine, I don't need you anyway.' _First the hollow wouldn't tell him what Grimmjow had meant by his ambiguous "I forgot, you're shit with reiatsu" comment, and now Shiro wouldn't even admit that it was his fault that images of the blue-haired ruler of Hollows was occupying his mind increasing frequently. _'Bastard.' _

Honestly, if not Shiro, who was Ichigo supposed to talk to about this little dilemna? The Shinigamis were still wary of his Hollow, but not enough to stop treating him like he was their heaven-sent savior. Even close friends like Rukia and Renji sometimes forgot that he was still that same stupid Ichigo that sucked at kido, and not just the hero of Seireitei. The Vizards had their hands full with trying to find a place in the worlds again, not that he had been that close with them to begin with. His family- _'ugh. Just- ugh. No.'- _not to mention, Ichigo wasn't sure how to handle Shinigami business with them anymore. He sighed, crinkling his nose with a little frown. Now that his secret identity was no longer such a secret, his family and his human friends weren't quite sure how to take his double life. He could explain, and he did (sorta) but in the end, it was something that had to be experienced in order to be understood. His dad might have been able to help but Ichigo had already promised not to ask and to let him tell his story on his own time.

How could his world change so much in just one year? One year ago, his greatest struggle was being the weird delinquent who talked to ghosts and got in fights. Now, Ichigo had responsibilities in the human realm, Seireitei, and Hueco Mundo. Part of him wished that he had just been born normal, but that part was a midget compared to the part of him that felt like he had finally found a place in the world- even if that place was bridged between three worlds.

Growling, Ichigo buried his face in his pillow. He had friends in three different worlds but why was there never anyone for him to talk to? This was some complicated shit right here! He needed someone to listen and help him unwind the tangled web of thoughts he had trapped himself in. It hit him, with depressing clarity, how sad it was that the only person who he had to do that for him, was his cat. And even his cat was gone now.

The orange haired Shinigami hadn't seen hide or hair of Hyo since he left for Hueco Mundo. Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro had later admitted that they had followed Hyo's lead to find him but they haven't seen him since then either. They told him not to worry, though, because cats just tend to go off sometimes, before you know it he'll be back, probably with a dead rat or something, blah blah blah. Ichigo didn't need to hear that. He knew his cat was smart.

_'I wonder if Hyo shacked up with a nice little lady kitten,'_ Ichigo mused with a certain amount of melancholy, _'Great. Even Hyo has left me.' _Yeah, a cat was a cat, but Hyo was _his _cat. He didn't want to lose his cat. Who was he supposed to talk to? To rant to? To cuddle with?

_'Oh my god, I'm turning into a cat lady. I'm a cat lady with no cat.' _The teenager paused. _'And no lady parts... wait, does that make me a cat boy? Catman? Ugh, that sounds like a cheesy superhero.'_

The sound of something scratching at his window instantly put him on his guard. Grabbing his Shinigami badge a little warily, Ichigo cautiously opened his window. Something small and black jumped through in a blur and poised itself before him on top of his bed, blue eyes wide and owlish.

"Mrow."

* * *

><p>Staring at the slumbering face of the teenager, Grimmjow had never felt more useless. He literally had the whole night and he blew it. This time, nothing was stopping him. He had full control of his transformations, now that Urahara had completely analyzed and understood the shape-shifting. At any point of the night, Grimmjow could have easily switched back to his usual form, and simply told the orange-haired teen, "I freaking love you."<p>

In fact, Grimmjow had walked out the Gargantua to Karakura fully prepared to just blurt that out, consequences be damned. Yet every step that brought him closer to the Kurosaki house, also brought down his trademark arrogance.

So many things could go wrong.

Ichigo could- _'No, he definitely would'_- get freaked out if Grimmjow just popped up in his room all willy nilly. For all Ichigo knew, Grimmjow did not know where the orange-head lived. _'Great. So not only could Ichigo add "creepy" to the list of words to describe him, he would add "stalker."' _Not to mention that didn't exactly know where to start.

_So, hey, Berry. You may not know this, but I have kinda been in love with you for a while now. Like, since before I became the Shinigami's spy. Actually, you are my entire reason for finding my moral compass and if not for you, I would probably be dead in that alley because, surprise! I'm your cat! Yeah, I know, a real shocker right there. No worries, I already know all there is to know about you. Like what shampoo you use, how you don't like wearing red, how you kind of get scared by big boobies__- after all, you told me all your secrets, remember?- so I'm definitely sure that I am serious about you. So serious that I almost died for you. Two times, if you recall. So, uh, do you wanna maybe love me too? Please?_

Grimmjow's face drained of color as he slapped his palm against his forehead. _'Yeah, real fucking smooth. Why don't you just ask him to have your babies while you're at it?'_

So, standing at the corner across the street from the clinic, staring into the dimly lit window of Ichigo's bedroom, Grimmjow chickened out. Not that he would ever admit that. Turning into his smaller form, Grimmjow steeled his nerves and ventured forward...

_...Grimmjow really hated this form. It scared absolutely no one (except mice, and a few dogs). It made everything look weird and bigger and bright, even at night. He kept getting distracted at every random ball of yarn or flashing light, which made crossing those last few streets to the Kurosaki house take much longer than necessary. His fur had absolutely nothing on his usual blue hell-fire hairstyle. Urahara gave him a shit-eating grin every time the blonde caught sight of this form. He was tiny, and weak, and so freaking fluffy (which was admittedly comfortable, but damn it, the King of Hueco Mundo was not supposed to be fluffy)!_

_But as he saw the delighted surprise on Ichigo's face, and that rare grin on the orange-head's face, so he guessed that he could deal with it._

_"Hyo!"_

_A pair of hands reached towards and before he knew it, he was smushed tight against Ichigo's chest. "Where the hell have you been?! Did you find yourself a lady friend or something? Man, I have a crapload of stuff to fill you in on! So much has happened since then!" Ichigo was practically bouncing with excitement; Grimmjow would know, he was close enough to feel the boy's heartbeat._

_Grimmjow supposed that now would be a good time to change back to his usual size but then the orange haired teen rubbed their noses together. Ichigo giggled (no lie, actual giggling, legit adorable "hee hee hee" giggling) and smiled, "I missed you."_

_Pressed against Ichigo's heart, buried in the warmth he thought he would never get to feel again, held in the arms of the one he loved most, Grimmjow decided it could wait._

...So he didn't say a word. Because he did not want to. Because he enjoyed being in Ichigo's company, cuddled up on the boy's chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breathing. Because Grimmjow liked the sound of Ichigo's voice, and the knowledge that whatever Ichigo was telling him was his most personal and secretive of thoughts. Because he loved hearing Ichigo talk about "that irritating blue-haired asshole, Kami, he drives me crazy but I can't help thinking about him."

Ears perked up at those words and hanging on every word, Grimmjow had to face the fact glaring him right in his face: he had grown soft.

_'For Ichigo, only__',_ he reasoned to himself.

Grimmjow's breathing had entirely stopped when Ichigo started talking about him.

"When I first met him, I thought he was such an asshole. I mean, he almost put a hole in Rukia! But then he broke Inoue out, and I though, you know, maybe he's not so bad." Ichigo paused in the middle of the pacing and turned to him. "Not that he _isn't_ an asshole!" he said, with frantically waving arms, "He's rude! Aggressive, violent, blunt, and _sooooo_ stubborn! Ugh, don't even get me started on _how_ stubborn that prick is!" Apparently it was too late because Ichigo was already launching a full on rant.

The king-in-disguise felt his heart drop with each word. His tail went still and his eats flattened against his head. _'Yet another thing I hate about this form- how obvious it is what I'm feeling.' _Where the hell was his beloved poker face when he needed it? _'Oh, right. I never had one. That was the Emo-car's thing, not mine.'_

"Impulsive! He never thinks _anything_ through! Like he doesn't even know that he's being an idiot, like he doesn't even care that I get worried!" Brown and blue eyes widened simultaneously. "No, no, nonono, that isn't what I meant," Ichigo frantically defended himself, despite the fact that he was only speaking to his cat and that his cat had said nothing to him. "I meant, _we _get worried! You know, the Shinigami, the Vizards, Nel and Harribel! People in general!"

One pointy ear twitched and "Hyo" flicked his tail. "Mrow."

Face-palming with an audible "smack", Ichigo groaned. "No, stop it! Don't smirk at me, you demon-cat! See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! He drives me crazy, with all the contradictions and the circular thoughts and everything always goes back to him!" The teenager plopped down belly-first onto the bed, making Grimmjow bounce off the pillow a little.

"He's such an asshole," Ichigo said sulkily into the pillow, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "One minute he's all 'I'm gonna rip your throat out, fucker!'," he said with an insultingly bad imitation of Grimmjow's voice, "and the next he's all 'Hey, Berry. I'm just gonna swoop in and save the day now.'" He punched his pillow weakly and Grimmjow stepped out of his way, settling in front of his face.

"And, and I think Shiro has a crush on him or something, because that _has _to be why I keep thinking about him... right?" As he spoke, his voice became increasingly small, so much that Grimmjow had to strain his kitten ears to hear anything. "I mean, it's not like I love him or anything, right?"

And with that, Grimmjow's heart stopped completely (not that it really needed to beat anyway). Ichigo sighed into the pillow and turned his head on to the other side.

Blue eyes wide and furry body still, the once-Sexta Espada waited for the orange-haired teen to elaborate.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Because Ichigo just fucking _had _to explain that or he would cause the third-almost-death of him, because what kind of selfish asshole does something like that anyway, because he should not be allowed to just drop the atomic bomb of what-the-fuckery onto Grimmjow's fragile dangling hope and then go the fuck to SLEEP.

Light snores came from that evil orange-headed demon beside him and Grimmjow hissed, fangs and claws bared. He turned his electric blue glare onto full power, 120% intensity and killing intent, hoping the sheer rage of it would strike through Berry's subconcious and his innate Shinigami instincts would make him _wake. the. fuck. up._

It didn't.

Ichigo just kind of rolled over a bit in his sleep, his hand idly crawling around until it found Grimmjow's back. "Mrmm," the boy said as he scooped his furry little cat on top of his chest. And then he just went back to sleep.

_'I'm gonna rip him a new one,' _he thought, because how dare that fucker just roll over and sleep so peacefully while his cat was practically dying. The nerve.

Apparently, Grimmjow's third-degree glare was ineffective on the unconcious, or maybe Ichigo's guard was lower than sealevel when sleeping. The clock ticked and the teenager's snoring, which sounded like meditative deep breaths, were the only sounds in this hour of the night.

Resigning himself to a lifetime of uncertainty, Grimmjow let himself fall into the waves of sleep that lured him in with the steady breathing and warmth of a particularly annoying and infuriatingly adorable teenager.**

* * *

><p>"Hrmmm," Ichigo yawned and snuggled into his blankets.<p>

He should wake up. He really should. It was a Saturday, but he was kinda supposed to help out at the clinic today- no doubt old goat-chin was already down there. And he did promise to play soccer with Karin, who was pretty much getting close to kicking his ass at the sport by now. And clean the house with Yuzu, especially all the high places that she couldn't reach, though there were increasingly less of these places now. And there was homework, and the never-ending college process, and prep, and fuck it, he was going back to sleep.

"Mmmm." He wrapped his arm around the warmth.

Yup, nice and toasty under his blankets. Smelled good too. All nice and minty. Like some sexy toothpaste and winter or whatever. It was too early to make sense right now. Was Yuzu using new laundry detergent? Ichigo buried his face in the warmness and draped a leg around it too. All firm and smooth. He laid a cheek against the soft surface.

"Ahhhh," he sighed. This was bliss.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Nodding with his eyes still closed, Ichigo hummed, "Mhm."

"Good to know. Wow, someone could come in here and rip your brain out and you wouldn't even notice, would you?"

Ichigo mumbled an agreement.

"Glad you're having fun with this, Berry."

_'Berry...' _Bleary brown eyes cracked open, then winced at the sunlight coming in from the window that made that bright blue hair even brighter. "Unghhh," Ichigo closed his eyes and hid his face in that warm thing he was hugging. "Noooo," he whined. "The light... it burns."

A rough chuckle. "I see you're still not a morning person. This is great material for blackmail."

"Mmm," Ichigo nuzzled that talking warm thing. Why was it talking? What the hell was he hugging anyway? "Too early."

Something ran through his hair and he felt like a kitten being petted, it was that good. "Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

"Hrm," he would nod but that would mean moving and moving would mean the hair-ruffling thing would stop.

"Sleep," it whispered.

So he did. For about ten minutes. Then it hit him.

"GRIMMJOW?!"

The man grinned at him, propped up by an elbow and leaning on his side, blue hair blindingly neon in this light and almost as annoying as that fangy grin he had plastered on his face. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty."

Ichigo half-shrieks, half-yells and fell out of his bed, crawling away for dear life in an awkward backwards crabwalk. "You- why- you- ugh, YOU!"

"You sure are fun in the morning."

More shrieking-yelling. "What. The. FUCK!? What are you even doing here?! Get out of here already!"

Grimmjow pouted at him, the fucker. How dare he sneak into his room and-and _cuddle_ with him and look so guiltless. "But I thought you were enjoying it?" he said with big, sad blue eyes.

Ichigo threw a pillow at him, with a real shriek this time (no doubt about it). "_Get. Out._"

Cackling like the Wicked Witch, the king jumped out of the bed, all predatory and limber. Sauntering like he owned the place, Grimmjow slinked over to him with a coy, cocky smile. "I think I liked you better when you were hugging me."

Holy crap, Ichigo could feel his face heating up.

"And when you were snuggling with me"- it was definitely starting to feel like a volcano in here.

"And when you were _purring_ against me-"

"Gah! Stop it!" With his hands over his ears and eyes closed, Ichigo felt like a kid again, hiding from the scary things. Hear no evil, see no evil. Peeking an open, Ichigo snapped, "What were you _thinking_? Are you fucking crazy?"

Grimmjow winked at him. "No crazier than when you first met me."

"That-" Ichigo lowered his hands and glared at him. "Ugh, fine!" Eyeing the unexpected guest suspiciously, the orange-head crossed his arms, "So? What _are_ you doing here?"

_'Seriously, speak of the devil,' _the teen thought, as he slowly remembered falling asleep mid-rant about this very insufferable being before him. Poor Hyo, Ichigo didn't even remember to feed him last night. _'Cat...' _Ichigo's eyes widened, _'Oh crap.' _Frowning, he took a look around the room. He walked past Grimmjow to look under his bed. Nothing. He pulled his covers off, looking for some hint of blue-black fur. Nothing. He looked out the window. Which was open. With a heavy feeling growing in his chest, Ichigo turns to Grimmjow. "When you came in... did you leave the window open?"

"Uh... no?" Grimmjow fidgets a bit. "It was already open."

"Oh." Ichigo slowly sits on his bed. "Oh."

"Hey, uh- are you okay?"

It feels like he can't even breathe. Where did Hyo go? Did he leave again? Why? "He's gone..."

The bed sinks in beside him- Grimmjow just sat down. "Who's gone?" If the situation was any different, Ichigo might have laughed at the tough-guy-macho Espada's tone. Grimmjow sounded so nervous and confused right now, like anything he said could be wrong.

"Hyo... my cat." Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, getting a little desperate. "My cat is _gone_. He just came back last night and god- I am so _stupid_, I left the freaking window open and now he's gone again!"

"Oh. Um, maybe he'll come back?"

"He won't! He just keeps running away and every time he takes longer to come back- last time it was _months_ before I saw him again and this time he'll never come back!"

"...You really do care about that cat, don't you." It wasn't even a question, it was a fact.

Ichigo didn't reply. He knew he was getting hysterical but he couldn't just calm down; his cat was gone, again, forever, he had no freaking idea.

"Alright, fine." Grimmjow stood up, sounding nervous. Why was he so nervous? "Look over here for a second? Just don't get mad, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. Why would he get mad?

Exhaling, Grimmjow tried to smile at him but it came out more like a grimace. There was a faint, almost undetectable burst of reiatsu, and then there was nothing. No reiatsu whatsoever, no Grimmjow in sight. Just...

"Hyo?"

Blue eyes- '_blue_ _eyes, blue like _Grimmjow_-blue eyes'- _gazed up at him. "Mrow." His tail flicked and he batted a paw- _'the paw that was missing, the paw _Grimmjow_ was missing- _meekly against Ichigo's foot... black, furry paws. _'Just like Grimmjow's release form.'_

"Oh my god."

Hyo- no, Grimmjow- turned back to himself, wait, no, his actual form- no, his Arrancar form. "Ichigo?"

"Oh my _god_."

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Szayel drugged me with something after that time you cut through me- no, the _first _time- and I honestly didn't think you of all people would be the one to save me. I was going to leave right after I was healthy again but I had nowhere to go and I couldn't even talk so I decided to stay but I was definitely going to tell you as soon as I was back to this form but then the Espadas, and the war, and Aizen, and I'm sorry, okay? I'm _sorry. _Just please don't be mad?"

...

"Ichigo?"

The orange-head slowly turned to him. "Y- you're Hyo."

"Uh, yes."

"You are my cat. You are my _cat._ _You _are _my_ cat."

"...uh-huh."

"...Oh my god. Oh my _god_, I told you everything!" Ichigo jumped to his feet and glared at Grimmjow. "I told you _everything_! All my habits, all my thoughts, all my secrets, my fucking _secrets_!"

Grimmjow was backed against a wall now and cornered by an angry Ichigo. "Uh, yes. Yes, you did, but-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo poked his finger into his chest like it was Zangetsu he was wielding. "I told you my fucking deepest, darkest secrets and you couldn't even fucking tell me that you've been impersonating a cat- _my_ cat- for months?!"

"I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" The teen's eyes looked like sharpened pieces of amber and he was using his tone like a weapon aimed to kill. "I trusted you and you took advantage of that! Were you even a spy then?"

"Well, no but-"

"You could have given away all my weaknesses, all of Seireitei's plans to Aizen and I would be as fucking clueless as ever! You could have betrayed us all and I wouldn't even-"

"Hey!" Grimmjow glared back at him. "I betrayed Aizen for _you_! I risked my own fucking life for _you_! Don't you dare doubt my intentions!"

"Y-you did that for me?" He should be happy about that, and he was. But he was also angry- more angry than he had ever been in his whole life, embarrassed, shamed, shocked, betrayed, and maybe just a little bit relieved. Ichigo didn't even know what to think anymore. There were a hundred thoughts swirling like a tornado in his mind and he was stuck in the middle of it all, too confused to stick with one thought. Among all the chaos, one thought managed to stay for a moment longer.

..._"Someone changed my mind about Aizen and the war. I guess a random act of kindness saved me. It showed me the right thing to do. When I was completely vulnerable and at my lowest, that someone, someone I would have never expected to, helped me. So, uh, my decision was how I decided to repay him"..._

"Oh my god, it was _me_? I was that someone!?"

"Yeah, it was you, you moron!" Grimmjow yelled. "You got a problem with that?"

"Don't you call me a moron, you moron! I'm still mad at you!"

Furrowing his brows, Grimmjow shouted back, "You said you wouldn't be! You're a liar!"

"I'm not a liar! I didn't even know what I was promising to!"

"LIAR!" Grimmjow shouted on the top of his lungs. "WE HAVE A LIAR IN THE HOUSE!"

"SHUT UP! I'll kill you, you fucker!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Ha!" Ichigo smirked, "You can't kill me! You _like_ me!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right! _You_ like _me_! You did all that for me so that means that YOU," he stabbed Grimmjow in the chest with his finger. "LIKE. ME!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you like me too!"

"WHAT?"

"Damn straight, I heard you last night! Remember? I was there! You were all, 'Oooh, Hyo, I don't know what to doooo, I like Grimmjow soooo much!'"

"Wha- you- urgghh!" Ichigo punched his jaw. "You're not allowed to use that against me, I didn't know!"

Grimmjow punched him in the stomach, "Well, you know now! So what are you gonna do about it?"

They paused to catch their breaths. Both were panting from the exhertion and the yelling.

"What do you mean?"

The king breathed deeply. "You like me. And I like you. So what now?"

Ichigo looked at him, and tried to breathe normally again. "I guess, we're a couple now, right?"

"Oh." Grimmjow blinked. "Yeah, I guess so. That was a lot easier than I thought."

"ARGH!" Ichigo punched him again. "I'm still mad at you!"

Rubbing his shoulder, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Would a kiss make it better, sweetie?"

"GRIMMJOW!"

"So yes or no?"

"... Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Wheeee! I did it! It took one whole year more and 20 chapters more than expected, but I finished! And I couldn't have done it (well, I _could_ have, but it wouldn't have been half as fun) with out you all! So thanks for reading, and thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm going to start fixing this fic up soon (or not, we all know by now that time is a strange concept for me). So, for one last time, thank you readers, and thank you reviewers! It's been a wonderful and long journey, I love you all, and I am going to work on replying to reviews from now on.

Speaking of reviews, leave me one if you are as incoherent and stupid in the morning as Ichigo is. I sure as hell am. Or a cat person. Or if you love this chapter or series. Or if you have any suggestions for this series, since I'm going to start rewriting soon.

** Hur hur, I honestly considered ending the series right here. It would be funny as hell. For me.


End file.
